Splitting the Dozen
by nymphadora-era
Summary: [Cheaper by the dozen sequel]. More conflict arises with the revelation of Tom's affair and the kids go through their own troubles. Chapter 15 up!
1. Breaking The News

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belong to the writers and creators and WB.

**A/N** : I created this sequel as there are not many C.B.T.D fanfic out there. This story happens after the first movie and it will be from either Sarah's, Jake's, Mike's or third person p.o.v. I love these three characters the most out of the twelve cos' they mostly look like real siblings. Sarah and Jake are around the same age - 13 give or take- the rest of the characters remain the same.

**The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_

**1 + Breaking the News**

_6.15 am_

"Sarah! Jake! Get your butts down here, PRONTO!" Tom's voice rang from below.

"What the- ouch! -"

" Darn! "

Sarah and Jake Baker knocked their heads against each other as they tried to get up from the tangled mess that they were in. Hearing the shouts of 'Hurry Up!' from below, they quickened to loosen themselves from the sheets.

They had stayed up all night playing video games in Jake's room and then fell asleep as they got tired. Since Sarah was too lazy to go back to her room, she fell asleep on Jake's bed. They had done this too many times cos' they were closer to each other and Mike than the rest of the 12 siblings that they have. Mike couldn't stay up too late cos' he was younger than them.

Both of them were around 13 years old but Jake was older cos' he came out first.

"Jake! You drooled all over my arm! Dat's gross! " She grabbed a handful of Jake's pajama shirt and wiped off the drool off her arm.

" Two words – go away," he mumbled, his face still on the pillow.

"Jake! Sarah! Don't make me get up there!' Their dad's voice boomed again.

"Jake, hurry! Get up you great oaf! " She tugged at Jake's arm but at the same time, she stumbled backwards as her foot got stuck on the bed sheets. She fell backwards pulling Jake with her .They landed with a great 'OOf! ' and finally that, succeeded in waking Jake up.

Trudging down the spiral stairs, Jake, sporting a pair of baggy jeans, white sport tee and his favorite beanie and Sarah dressed up to a 'hockey player' look but with her trademark pigtails still there, they came face to face with their angry Dad. Both had dark black rings under their eyes.

"Goodness! Look at the sight of both of you! " Their Mom just stood there with hands akimbo.

" Did you two stay up all night playing video games again!" Tom asked.

" Nope! " Both of them denied.

Turning to Sarah, he said, " Sarah, you'll do the laundry for the next two weeks and Jake," turning toward the other, " you'll wash the dishes for the next two weeks too."

" But DAD –"

"No buts Sarah Baker. I've already warned you and your brother. Accept your punishment like a woman." "Or like a butch" Lorraine piped in.

Sarah tried to lunge at her but Jake just held her back, whispering, "Two words –Chill out!"

They went to the dining room where the rest of the family were buttering their toasts and cutting their bacon. Breakfast was as usual, a messy event, with Gunner trying to get a piece of bacon and managed to knock Mark down from his chair.

Life's never dull when you're a Baker, Sarah thought with a sigh.

She whispered to Mike who sat buttering his toast, beside her, " Why didn't you wake us up today?" Jake leaned towards them to hear.

"Yeah, usually, at least you'd give us the heads-up before Dad sounded the alarm," he questioned.

Mike just shrugged his shoulders and ignored them. That's weird. She thought, raising her eyebrows to Jake who just gave her a confused look.

" Okay guys, " Tom interrupted. " Your Mom and I have got something to tell you." All twelve of them sat up, interest piqued.

"Please don't make us move again….." groaned Charlie. "Yeah, we've gotten used to it here," Lorraine added.

A chorus of 'Please no' and 'No way I'm gonna move' erupted from the rest of the Baker Dozen.

"Hold it, hold it, " Tom commanded but all of them were really into their whining and pleading. He picked up the white and blue loudhailer on the coffee table and shout into it. " Quiet! "

"Now listen," he continued, " We ARE NOT MOVING." Loud sighs of relief were heard.

"Thank goodness, " sighed Sarah.

"No, no. It's not about moving. It's about something else. Your Aunt Regina and Uncle Reginald are coming to visit us over the summer - "

"What! " loud gasps erupted,

"- and they're bringing their kids too," he finished.

" But Dad! They're so stuck-up and snotty and they mocked at us the last time we visited them over in England!" Sarah whined.

"Yeah, and they looked down on us and treat us as if we're rubbish!" Mark piped in.

" Two words – The Snob Squad !" snapped Jake.

" Whoa, whoa ! Stop it with the sniping comments," their mom halted. " I know, I know, they haven't been the nicest cousins recently –"

"Try never-"

" But they're trying very hard, I think." She tried to persuade them.

" See Mom, " Charlie pointed out, " even YOU are unsure."

" When are they coming?"

" 1st week of summer," Tom said, " and they're gonna stay here for two weeks so we have to make some sleeping arrangements here so that they have room to sleep."

"Can't they sleep in a motel or something?" suggested Lorraine. She doesn't want to give up her room to the Reginalds.

" Now dear, that wouldn't be hospitable. When we visited them the last summer, they gave us rooms to sleep in."

"They've got like a thousand room to spare and their family is like only 5 and even their maids got room bigger than the ones they gave to us!" Sarah exaggerated.

"Er Mom," Mark interrupted, "we're late for school, " as he pointed at the large clock on the dining room wall which just struck 7 o'clock. And with that, the discussion was halted.

" Oh no! Kids! Grab your lunches and packs and hurry! We've got like 15 minutes to get you kids to school! " Kate urged as she ushered them out of their seats and towards the door.

" Charlie, you drive Lorraine, Henry, Jake and Sarah to school. We'll discuss about this later," Tom instructed.

"Trust Fed-ex to remember the time," Sarah muttered to Jake, who just pushed her towards the door when she seemed reluctant to leave the dining room area. Grabbing her lacrosse stick and his skateboard, he thrust the stick to Sarah and hurried them to the car where Charlie and Lorraine were waiting.

"Hurry the two of you," Charlie urged, " I have to make it in time for before the tardy bell!" . With that, they sped off towards school.

_TBC_


	2. Double Whammy nearly!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belong to the writers and creators and WB.

**A/N** : Wow! Never thought anyone would even glance not to say even _READ_ this story? Hopefully, I'll get enough ideas to continue this story into a series. Cross my fingers. Love the movie and I really wish there would be C.B.T.D 2 cos' I'd really love to see the characters once more especially Jake, Sarah and Mike!

**Rating: **PG-13. Just in case. A bit of curse words here and there but nothing too vulgar. I'm not a person with such '_colorful' _vocabulary.Hehe!

**Reviewers:** Anyway, to these people:

**Melbo18, joeywheeler's girl, Chaos-Fyre-Elf31, scorpio111: **_Thanks so very much for reviewing and reading my story. Put a smile to my face:)_

**Raspberry Rocker : **_Oh, I decided that since Sarah and Jake look so much alike, In this story I made it such that their ages are a few months apart from each other. So at one point of time, they have the same age and they go to the same school together with Henry. Sarah and Jake are not in the same class though. By the way, at what age do people in America go to high school? I'm confused with the grades over there. Anyway, thanks for the review and feedback! It's really appreciated: )_

**The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_

**2 + Double Whammy – Nearly!**

_7.30 am_

" I'll pick you guys up at 3 pm _sharp!_ Remember! Don't be late! " Charlie reminded Sarah, Henry and Jake as they jumped out of the car and slammed the door upon reaching their school. He then sped away towards Lakeside High, leaving the shrill screeching of the tires in its wake.

Running through the school's entrance door just as the tardy bell rang, Henry separated from Sarah and Jake with a parting " See ya guys later! " and hurried off to his first period. Sarah slowed down her pace just as the first period bell shrilled through the hallways.

" Sarah, why aren't you hurrying to class? First bell just rang and you've already been punished for being tardy _twice _these last few weeks." Said Jake, flipping up his skateboard and planted it under his arm.

"Well I could ask you the same question, oh brother _dear_," she retorted, evading the question. She adjusted her beanie, which was slanted during the rush to school earlier just now.

"Hey, I asked you first! Anyway, I've got first period free cos' Miss Tandy had some meeting with some group for something, " he explained, " And I'm meeting Greg in the cafeteria in about -," checking his Swatch, "- five minutes."

Greg became Jake's best pal when he chatted him up during his first day of school after the Bakers move into their new home. They hung out with this group of guys who frequents ' The Ramp' – a skateboarding park a few blocks down across their home.

" Can I join you guys? " she asked as they reached their lockers.

She opened her locker and dumped her yellow battered lacrosse stick and her Fubu backpack and slammed the door shut. She crossed her arms and leaned against her locker, making no move to hasten to her first lesson.

Closing his own locker shut after chucking his skateboard and backpack in it, Jake looked up quizzically to his sister. " Why are you still here? You know you'd get into trouble with Dad if you get another detention. And I know you don't want a double punishment besides the one that we received this morning." He raised his brown eyebrows at her. " Isn't washing laundry for two weeks enough _fun_ for you?" he mocked.

Shrugging his mockery aside, she just said, "First lesson's homeroom. It doesn't matter if I'm there or not. Mr. Puke-face won't even notice my absence with his favorite suck-up at his beck and call. I think he'll even be _glad_ that I'm not there to ruin his first lesson." She rolled her eyes and glanced across the hallways to check whether the coast is clear of any hall monitors or a certain discipline master.

_Just my luck to get Mr. Puceton as my homeroom teacher _thought Sarah. Sighing, she turned back to Jake.

" So can I join you or not?"

" Why? Is he broken?" a cheerful voice piped in behind them.

They whipped around to find a grinning Greg, with his blond floppy hair covering his eyes. " Yo' buddy and my buddy's sis! " he added cheekily.

Sarah just rolled her eyes at him.

" Oh never mind," she finally sighed, "I'll just head to homeroom and sneak in the back door. Pray for me I won't get another detention today. If not, Jake, tell Charlie I'll be late."

Snatching the pen from Jake's pocket without permission, she grinned across her shoulder as she sprinted towards her homeroom class, her two pigtails swaying at back at them.

Slinging his arm across Jake's shoulder, Greg remarked, "Man, Jake old pal. You sure got a trouble maker there," glancing towards the direction of Sarah's retreating back. "And she sure is a feisty one," he added on with a mischievous grin.

Jake raised his eyebrows at him. "Please don't tell me that you have a crush on my _sister_!" he said, horrified. _And he better not_ he added in his mind.

"What! No way, dude! As if I'm crazy enough to crush on your sister! "

"Hey!" defended Jake.

"Just kidding! Only about the 'crazy' part that is. The rest I'm not. Don't worry dude, I don't _like_ like your sister. She's a cool pal, just like you." He reasoned.

"And you'd better be," he threatened.

Although Jake knew that Sarah can fight for herself, and _I do mean fight_ he thought, he can't help but be defensive against anyone who harasses her sister.

Coming from a huge family, you need to learn to speak up and stand for yourself cos' you need to be heard over the din and that's the reason for Sarah's mischievous and troublemaking behavior.

He knew that you could get attention from people that way. He couldn't help but adore her sister for that cos' she has fire and lots of spirit in her even if it's not put to good use in school.

The only time when her skills are being fully utilized is during sports or when she's thinking up pranks to get at other people.

Shaking away his thoughts, he said, " C'mon, lets go meet the guys. We're supposed to be there like _15_ minutes ago."

Putting his arm around Greg's shoulders, they headed towards the cafeteria.

_Later at lunch_

Glancing around the noisy cafeteria that was already jam packed with students milling around and queuing for their lunches, Sarah spotted a certain brown wavy-haired head that's she's all too familiar with, sitting at the corner of the square, brightly colored lunchroom, with his back facing her.

She tried to squeeze her way through the throng of students searching for tables and in the process, she accidentally bumped into the hands of someone carrying a cup of chocolate milk which caused it to spill all over his front shirt.

"Whoops! My bad! " Sarah apologized to the person she knocked into and searched her pockets for tissue to offer when she heard the familiar voice.

" What the –"

"Oh shucks," she muttered under her breath as she recognized the voice. Grimacing, she looked straight into the eyes of Joshua Garvin, a vicious bully well known in this school. It's not that she's afraid of him or anything, but she couldn't risk another detention if he tries to pick a fight with her right now. _And not with the detention that I got during homeroom earlier this morning_, she thought.

"Dad is _SO_ gonna ground me for this," she muttered.

"Well, lets just get this over with shall we-" she assures herself, "– and hopefully the less painful way." She added in her thoughts.

"Well well well.." Joshua started, "If it isn't one of the Baker's Dozen," he sneered loudly, causing everyone in the cafeteria to turn and look his way.

Jake looked up to see what the commotion is all about and was startled to find Sarah in the wrath of _the Joshua Garvin. Oh no, _he thought and hastily stood up and hurried towards Sarah.

" Look at what you've done to my $50 dollar jersey, you clumsy punk!" he snarled.

"Hey!"Sarah snapped, " Its not as if I deliberately wanted to spill milk all over _you_!" Licking her stained fingers, she added, "and a chocolate one at that!"

"_You_ should have watched where you're going!" he growled at her, poking his finger at her shoulders. Even though Joshua weighs like a ton and looks huge and intimidating in front of Sarah, she didn't even flinch or cower even for a moment. Instead, she grits her teeth and snapped back at him.

"Look Bulldog! " she started," I don't want to make a scene here okay? I'll pay you 50 bucks for your stupid jersey and let me eat my lunch here in peace!"

"Hah!" Joshua mocked and mimicked her," _I don't wanna make a scene here and let me eat in peace!" _Yeah right!" he spat.

"C'mon, leave her alone!" Jake's voice rang across the cafeteria, halting the scene for a moment. Joshua glared at the brown head guy, standing with an air of defiance behind Sarah.

"Jake, you stay out of this! I'll handle this by myself!" she pushed Jake back with her arm but Jake stood firmly regardless of her protests.

"Oh lookie what we have here," Joshua taunted, " It's her _big strong brother_, coming here to protect his _wittle bittle sister," _he leered, motioning to his cronies who had come to watch the show. They were sniggering loudly.

"Now WHAT is going on around here!" boomed a voice which belongs to none other that Mr. Puceton, the discipline master of the school.

"Drats! Looks like it's going to be a double one for me," Sarah moaned to Jake who just looked at her with a confused "What?" on his face.

" Sarah Baker, " rounding in on her, " I should have known! Now tell me what commotion have you caused now!"

" I didn't do it on purpose!" she defended herself. She continued, "I was just trying to get through the crowd towards where Jake was sitting and I accidentally knocked into _this guy_ and spilled his drink all over him! Ya' think I would do it on purpose?" she asked incredulously.

" She ruined my jersey! And it cost 50 bucks too!" Joshua accused, pointing his finger at her.

"Who cares about your stupid jersey? I'll pay them back you Materio freak! " She continued to spew insults back and forth. Jake on the other hand, was trying to restrain her, which is proving to be very difficult cos' she really have a lot of strength. A/N: Materio freak – materialistic person. Sorry if you don't know ;)

Meanwhile, the crowd was not helping as they were starting to chant, "Fight! Fight Fight!" headed by Joshua's cronies.

"Sarah, dude! Get a _grip_!" warned Jake, "Or you'll get into so much trouble!"

"SILENCE!" Puceton hollered and the ruckus abruptly stops. Everyone stared at him.

"Sarah, Jake and Joshua! Straight to the office! Now!" he thundered.

The three of them was marched to the disciplinary office and was ordered to stand in front of Puceton's desk.

_Inside Mr. Puceton's office_

Sarah and Jake stood ramrod straight, side by side while Joshua, covered in chocolate, and were glaring daggers at them.

" I told you I would handle this myself and now look what you've gotten into!" Sarah whispered harshly to Jake.

"As if I would let you face this _dog _alone!"

"But now you'll get into trouble that you didn't even do!"

"What's done is done-"

"Yeah right," Sarah interrupted, " It's not even over yet."

"At least you didn't get to punch him. That would have caused even worse."

"Oh ya' think? When Dad finds out about this, he's going to blow his top! Not to mention he'll ground us till we're _SIXTY!" _she whispered loudly to him.

Jake just groaned wearily at her.

"So, any more '_Two Words' _coming from you?" Sarah gave half a grin despite the circumstance they were in.

" Yeah," he nodded, "Dead meat!"

"Ditto!"

"So are you two done with your little chat?" Jake and Sarah jumped in surprise when that voice startled them.

They glanced at Puceton's face whose forehead was creased with lines. After a few minutes of silence, he finally spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna let you off the hook this time Sarah Baker." That revelation met with three loud 'What!'.

"Are you for real?" Sarah blurted out. _Hmm….don't push it Sarah. He already said he'll let you off! _She thought.

"What!" Joshua roared. "You're not gonna do anything about it? She ruined my jersey!" he pointed at the hardened chocolate milk on his jersey.

"Here we go again about the 50 bucks jersey…blah blah blah," muttered Sarah under her breath. Jake, who heard her, just snickered.

"Enough Mr. Garvin. Your jersey can be washed." Turning to Sarah," Now you apologize to him-"

An insincere apology was heard from Sarah.

"- And from now on, stay clear of his path. If I hear anything about this next time, you won't be let off so easily! And Jake! Make sure your sister behaves and keep her in check at all times!"

"Is that _CLEAR_?" he barked.

"Crystal, sir!" Sarah cried out, finishing with a mock salute. Jake just rolled his eyes.

"Joshua?"

"Yeah," he muttered under his breath and added, "whatever..."

"Now off with the three of you!" he ushered the three of them out of his office, muttering under his breath," Nothing to do but waste my time with such trivial stuff," as he shut the door to his office.

Jake and Sarah heard his mutterings and sniggered.

"Yeah, my goal in life is to waste yours, Mr. Puke-face!" she rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Phew! That was close!" sighed Jake, relieved.

"Not so fast Bakers!" Joshua growled as he loomed towards them. They were out of earshot from Puceton's office.

"Beware, just beware. You'll pay for the damage. You'll see!" he threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Sarah pretended to bite her fingernails in mock fright and shivered exaggeratingly. She then rolled her eyes at him. "Get a life, loser!"

Joshua tried to lunge at her but Jake blocked her away from him. He pointed behind Joshua and said," Its Principal Kilburn! Look!"

He turned to look but there was no one there. Jake used the distraction to grab Sarah's hand and dragged her away from Joshua.

"C'mon! Run!" Jake shouted.

They ran as fast as they could down the hallways and as they turned the corner, they had lost Joshua.

He let go of her hand and wiped the sweat that had trickled down his forehead. "Should've brought along my skateboard," he panted," would've been useful. Too bad no skating in the hallways."

Panting hard, Sarah spoke in between gasps of air," No running in the hallways too, but do we care? Nope." She smirked at him.

He just grinned back at her and took off the beanie atop his head and ruffled his hair. Its damp cos' it was drenched with sweat caused by that entire running.

Sarah took off hers and stuffed it in her pocket. Luckily, her two pigtails are still intact.

"By the way, Jake thanks for helping me. I owe ya' one." She beamed at him, slinging her arm across his shoulders.

"Yeah, you owe me BIG time! " he grinned back at her, repeating the same action Sarah did. "Hmm…so I was thinking, how about doing half of the dishes since you 'owe' me?"

Her eyes widen and she stared incredulously at him. "Yeah _right!_ No way am I going to wash the dishes for you! Do you realize how much work THAT is, even it is half? And I have to do Laundry for the next TWO WEEKS!"

"Well, that's your fault too, should've let me win last night's video battle. But no…you had to compete until we finally had a draw. And I only slept like, FOUR hours or less!"

"As if I slept even longer." She rolled her eyes at him. They flanked each other, walking with arms across each other's shoulder, towards their lockers. The students around them just looked on curiously at these two siblings.

Then, Jake remembered something. " What is that I heard earlier about you getting a double? Ya' know, when you saw Puceton coming in the cafeteria?"

_Oh no! The detention!_ Sarah thought.

"Err, where was Henry this whole time anyways, huh?" frantically changing the subject so he won't question her about her detention. "He wasn't even at lunch was he?"

"Oh no, you don't! Sarah, don't dodge the question!"

As she tried to pry herself from Jake's arms, she made up an excuse, " Err, sorry Jake, gotta go do this thing, erm-" _think Sarah Think!_ "- for _GEOMETRY! _Yup! That's the one. See ya after school Jake! Bye!"

With that, she headed in the opposite direction, leaving Jake calling after her, a confused expression on his face.

_TBC_


	3. Making Arrangements

**Disclaimer:** As Jake said," Two Words! - I own nothing." All belong to the writers and creators and WB.

**A/N**: Sorry I took a long time to come up with this chapter. I've been having sleepovers all week and didn't get much time to spend it with my computer. Hopefully, this story comes out alright. Whoa! I think it's going to be a considerably long chapter so I hope you'd understand what goes on in the story. Enjoy!

**Rating: **PG-13. Just in case. A bit of curse words here and there but nothing too vulgar. I'm not a person with such '_colorful' _vocabulary.He he!

**The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_

**3 Making Arrangements**

_2.58 pm_

Tired, dirty, and with hair sticking out all over the place, Sarah dragged her feet towards her locker to grab her stuff. School was over and she had just finished lacrosse practice thus, that explained her current state of appearance. She had changed out of her lacrosse gear and was heading for her locker, lacrosse stick propped on her shoulder, like a soldier carrying a rifle. Reaching her locker, she grabbed her pack and beanie that was hanging on the inside of her locker door and slammed the door shut. Adjusting the beanie atop her head, she headed towards the parking lot, lacrosse stick in hand.

She was allowed to bring home her lacrosse stick cos' she could practice her catching and scoring with Mike and Jake, whom even though does not play lacrosse, but they do play hockey which is about the same thing.

Once outside, she dropped her pack and lacrosse stick on the curb and plopped down along the roadside. Glancing at her blue Fossil, she saw that it was five minutes past 3 pm.

_Told us not to be late but where the heck is he now?_ She thought to herself.

"And where are Jake and Henry?" she said aloud, looking around the parking lot for any sight of either of them. Sighing, she tried to make herself comfortable on the cold concrete ground, _which proved to _

_Be difficult_, while waiting for her brothers to come.

A few minutes passed and there are still _no _sign of Jake or Henry or evenCharlie.

"Where _are_ they?" she fumed, stretching out her legs to prevent cramps from sitting on the ground too long. She started humming to the song 'Work It' by Missy Elliot and was so engrossed that she didn't notice Jake and Henry approaching from behind.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump.

"Jeez!" she shrieked and whirled around to face Jake and Henry, who were looking at her in amusement. "Don't _EVER _scare me like that again!"

"So how should we scare you the next time then?" Jake grinned at her.

All that he received was a glare that could penetrate through a block of lead. Huffing, she crossed her arms and ignored them.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry for scaring you like that. But I'm surprised that _you _of all people can be startled with just a tap on the shoulder," he reasoned. Plopping down beside her on the curb, he rested his elbow on her shoulder. Narrowing her eyes at him at that comment, she just shrugged off his elbow off her shoulder.

"So where's Charlie?" Henry spoke up, looking at his watch. "He should've been 'ere by now. In fact, he should've been here _10 minutes _ago!" a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah," agreed Jake, "if I knew he'd be late, I wouldn't have rushed here so fast!"

"Oh, and leave _me _to wait for you _and_ Charlie?' Sarah raised her right eyebrow at them.

"Err..." both of them smiled sheepishly back at her. She rolled her eyes at them and changed the subject.

"So where _were_ you today during lunch Henry?"

"Yeah! You missed one heck of a show- Oof!" Jake cried as he received an elbow in the ribs from Sarah. She just smiled innocently at him. "That hurts you know," he complained, rubbing the sore spot.

"Oh, I was held back in Algebra class. Had to finish my work assignments before I was released for lunch. But by the time I _was _releasedfor lunch, it was nearly over. Luckily I got to grab a bite before gym though." Henry explained.

"Oh," was all that the both of them replied.

"So," Henry prodded on, "What _did _happen during lunch today?"

"Oh, it's just that Sarah got into a fight with Joshua Garvin and I went to her aid and we all got dragged into Pukeface's office. It was fun!" Sarah's jaw dropped as he blurted out their secret to Henry. She shoved Jake on his side, sending him into Henry. "What did I do?" he cried, unaware of what he was not supposed to say.

"You blabbed! I told you not to tell anyone!" she cried out, exasperated.

"Three words dude- Take it easy!"

"Take it easy! Now Henry's gonna tell Dad and then he's gonna blow his top AND double our punishments!"

"It's not as if we got any punishments or anything. Puceton let us off!"

"He did?" Henry stared at them, mouth agape. "What did you do, bribe him?"

"_Yeah_ right. But he did let us off easy. I wonder why too. I don't think he has ever let anyone off THAT easy. He didn't even give ME any detention, not that I'm complaining or anything," Sarah told him.

"Henry, just don't tell Mom and Dad," Jake pleaded, "Since Puceton treats it as no biggie, so neither should we. So therefore, Moms and Pops should NOT know ANYTHING about today's incident. Cool?"

"What will you give me if I agree?"

"Oh I'll give you something. I'll give you HELL if you _ever tell_ Mom and Dad about this!" Sarah gave a menacing glare that made Henry cower slightly under it.

"Fine. Alright," he gave in.

"Good."

Far away, faint screeching noises could be heard and it gradually became louder as a dusty, large red and white Chevy A/N: Sorry I don't know what type of car Charlie drives. pulled to a stop right in front of them, clouds of dust billowing behind it. Ever since Tom Baker had bribed him with the Chevy, he's been driving them to school since their Dad uses the other family vehicle to send the other kids to their school. Charlie decided not to change to a new car as he wanted to have a reminder of life back in Midland even though the car was sputtering and constantly breaking down.

As he halted the car with its tires screeching noisily to a stop in front of them, the trio quickly jumped up from the curb and out of the way just in the nick of time.

"Whoa, Charlie! Be careful! You nearly ran us over just now - "

"Not nearly enough," Lorraine muttered from the front passenger seat.

"- but lucky we have good reflexes," Sarah finished, glaring at Lorraine who just rolled her eyes away.

"Sorry, sorry! C'mon! Are you gonna get in or not? What are you three still standing there for?" Charlie leaned towards the side door window, urging the three of them who was still planted firmly on the pavement.

Snapping out of the near-death trance, Henry got in first, followed by Jake and lastly Sarah, who rolled her eyes at Lorraine who sat in the passenger seat, applying her daily dose of lip-gloss. As she slammed the door shut, Charlie drove away from their school gate and towards home.

Leaning forward behind Lorraine's seat, Sarah spoke up. "Who are you planning to put the **smacks** on when you get home anyway? Gunner?" Snickers can be heard from the guys. Lorraine just ignored her.

"And exactly how many tubes of gloss have you used today?" She questioned incessantly.

"Just two," Lorraine replied casually. Sarah just shook her head at her.

"If you cut down on the amount of lip-gloss you put on everyday, Dad surely would have a ton of money by now," piped up Jake from the back seat.

"Oh shut up," Lorraine snapped.

To prevent further sneering remarks, Henry called on to Charlie who's concentrating on the road. "So why were you late then, Charlie?"

All eyes turned to Charlie. Glancing from the rear-view mirror, he replied, "Oh I just went to see Beth just now."

"You ditched school!" Lorraine cried out.

"No, I didn't," he defended himself, "I was let off earlier than usual so I thought I'd go back to Midland for a while to see Beth."

"So how was she?" she asked.

"She's fine but she's feeling lonely and she misses me a lot," he admitted.

"Why was she feeling lonely for? You guys talk to each other practically _EVERY_ night!" Henry blurted out. Jake and Sarah chuckled.

"How did'ya know that? Were you _spying _on me!" he whirled his head around for a moment. Screams and yells of "Charlie! Watch the road!" erupted from Lorraine, Jake and Sarah and he immediately focused back on the road.

"Well, considering my room is practically across from yours, how could I _NOT _hear you talking on your phone every single night, sometimes even till morning!" Henry claimed. "_Oh Beth, I really miss you. I wanna smell your hair_. Man! It makes me wanna yak sometimes!" Henry said in disgust.

Sarah and Jake started teasing Charlie. They were having fun mimicking Charlie and Beth. '_Oh Charlie_, _I miss you_," mimicked Sarah, who is pretending to be Beth. She turned towards Jake, who's pretending to be Charlie.

Snickering, Jake joined in. "_Oh Bethie, I wanna smell your oh-so-fragrant hair!" _he pretended to caress Sarah's ponytail and smelling it. Then, they both burst out laughing, rolling on their backs, and clutching their stomachs from the laughter. Lorraine and Henry also joined in.

From the rearview mirror, Charlie shot a venomous glare at Henry and when he saw it, he immediately quietens. "But hey, you can't blame me. It's the truth. You did speak a little too loudly during your conversation with Beth. It's not my fault I can hear you from across the room." He tried to appease him, which is by the way, _not _working.

Sarah and Jake were still giggling even after Charlie ordered them to 'Shut up'. Fearing that Charlie might not speak to him after this, he whispered harshly to the duo beside him. "Quit it both of you! If not, I'll blab to Mom and Dad," he threatened and since they knew exactly what he was talking about, they immediately silenced themselves.

Charlie, wanting to get back at them for teasing him, spoke up.

"Oh by the way, Jake, Beth's sister, _Bonnie _told me to tell you that she misses you and she hopes that you write letters to her during the summer," he hid his smirk and said it with a straight face. He glanced through the rearview mirror to catch a glimpse of Jake's reaction.

True enough, he got the reaction that he wanted as there it was, plastered on Jake's face, horror and disgust. He knew that Jake tremendously disliked Beth's sister as she was seen to be too clingy and was always following him around. Sarah chuckled, obvious amusement on her face. Charlie, wanting to get back at Sarah too, added on.

"Oh and Sarah, the paper boy that always comes to our house, you know the one who's always trailing after you back in Midland, told everyone that you 're his _girlfriend_."

"What! You must be kidding me!" she screamed, horror at the thought of being the girlfriend of that geek. _No way! _She thought aloud. " He's DEAD I tell you! If I _ever_ get my hands on him_…._"

Now, it was Henry, Charlie and Lorraine who were laughing uncontrollably at the reaction on the duo's faces.

"Now _THAT _is funny!" Lorraine squeaked from giggling way too hard.

Jake and Sarah just glared and huffed angrily at them.

Soon, they pulled into their driveway. The other family vehicle was already there so that means, the Baker's dozen are all at home. Parking the Chevy at the curb, they all got out from the car. Jake and Sarah, who were still sulking, slammed the door and stomped off inside. Lorraine, Jake and Henry just snickered at them.

"So, were all those things that you've said true?" Lorraine asked curiously.

"Yeah, were they?" Henry prodded.

Glancing around to make sure that they were out of earshot from Jake and Sarah, he whispered. "Nope. Of course not. I just made it all up to get back at them for that little performance that they gave in the car just now. Which is of course, all thanks to _you_," rounding in on Henry. Henry tried to back away but was trapped between the Chevy and Charlie.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized. "Next time, if you want me to make it confidential just let me know cos' if _you, _yourself talk so loudly, it's as if _you_ wanted everyone to hear."

"Fine. C'mon, let's get inside before Sarah and Jake gets a chance to think up of a revenge since I humiliated them like that." Charlie urged, pushing them inside.

Once inside, havoc ensued which is the normal routine at the Baker's house. Kyle and Nigel are roughhousing with Gunner on the front area and causing all the tables and chairs to fall. Mike was tying a rope on the spiral staircase and was trying a new stunt, since he was bored with bungee jumping from the roof. Kim and Jessica were in the living room, one of who were painting her nails and the other painting strands of hair with the nail polish. Mark was nowhere to be found but since that day when he ran away from home, he now fits in better with the family and his siblings even though he was still called 'FedEx'. Nora had moved in back with the family since she broke up with Hank and they couldn't be much happier for her. She and Tom were still at their workplace so, for the meantime, it was void of the 'working people'. Their mom, Kate Baker, was back in-charge of handling the house and kids. Although, now she has the cooperation of her dozen kids as a result of the previous fiasco, which made the children, realize that their mother truly was a superwoman, able to keep their names straight, house clean and organized and kids to do what they were supposed to do.

_5.00 pm_

Nora parked her car behind the family vehicle and switched off the ignition. Getting out from the car, she waited till her dad does the same.

"Now today was extremely exhausting," Tom remarked, shutting the door of the white SUV that belongs to Nora. Since Nora now works with him, he could just ride home with her without needing to use the family car. The family car is used by Kate to chauffeur the kids to and fro from school and football practices.

"Tell me about it," Nora replied, slipping an arm behind her dad and together they walked into the house. Both of them looked tired and that's saying something. Tom had finally found a job that is not too demanding and is flexible enough for him to spend time with his kids. He had decided to take up on the offer of coaching a High school football team that pays enough for him to support his family. Coincidentally, it was the same school that Nora had been teaching as an English teacher in and she also helps out to pay for the family bills since she is living with her family again.

"Hopefully, I can get a nap before dinner. I am thoroughly _exhausted!" _Tom said as he opened the door to of the house. "Kids! Dad and Nora's home!" his voice rang through the living room area and small screams of 'Daddy's home' can be heard from various parts of the building.

Nora separated from Tom to look for her mom in the kitchen, to see if she needs any help preparing dinner. She took off her coat and rested it on the armrest of the sofa in the living room. Entering the bright pastel colored kitchen with stains blemishing the walls, she found Kate stirring a big pot of stew on the stove, the cordless balanced on the other shoulder. She was busy talking on the phone and just gave a nod to Nora and continues talking. She was surprised to see Jake and Sarah sitting on the high stools near the ceramic kitchen counter, one peeling potatoes and the other chopping them up. She went over to them and kissed the hair on the back of their heads.

"Could you please stop doing that?" Sarah groaned, somewhat embarrassed that Nora still likes to kiss the top of their heads.

Nora just laughed at her and rolled up her sleeves to help them chop some of the vegetables. "So why are the two of you here instead of cooking up some mischief?"

"We wish," they sighed simultaneously.

Jake spoke up, "We got punishments remember? For staying up late playing computer games and waking up late for school?" he waved his hands about, trying to make Nora remember.

"Oh I remember. But I thought Sarah's was laundry and yours was dishes?" she asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"It was, and still is," Sarah explained, "But mom asked us to help her with dinner too cos' she doesn't want us to be plotting pranks again," she finished.

"What about Charlie, Lorraine and Henry? Or Jessica, Kim or Mark?"

"They get an off today while we're in here laboring to feed them at dinner," Sarah pouted, slamming the peeler on the table.

"Well, at least, mom said that she'd consider lessening our punishments if dinner goes well today," Jake said, hopeful.

"Yeah right. Sorry to burst you bubble, _dude_, but since when does meals in the Baker's household ever goes _well_?" she raises her brown eyebrows.

"I can at least hope," he resigned.

Nora just laughed lightly at the two of them, both born to be troublemakers. Sarah and Jake could almost pass off as twins as they have the same features in appearance and same brunette hair and are almost about the same height, with Jake slightly taller. And because Jake came out first, so he was the older of the two. _These two are very close to each other_, she thought to herself, seeing them shoving and teasing each other and laughing together. Mike was also quite close to them but seeing that he was a few years younger, he is sometimes left out from things such as getting punished.

"So whom is Mom talking to?" Nora asked the both of them, nudging her head towards Kate whose ear was still firmly attached to the cordless.

"Aunt Regina," Sarah replied, scrunching up her nose in disgust at the name.

Jake added on. "She's been talking to her from just now about-"

" - summer vacations which they're gonna spend here-"

"- In our house –"

"- so she's discussing sleeping arrangements-"

"- In our rooms and who's gonna sleep where –"

"- and," lowering down her voice, making Nora and Jake to lean closer to her, "it seems as if she's gonna be bringing a new member in her family-"

"- which I think might be a new baby-"

"- or a new boyfriend. Which I think both are _ewwy_ for Aunt Regina considering her age!" concluded Sarah, disgust evident on her face. Behind them, they heard their mom saying goodbye and clicking off the phone so they resumed their duties.

"Well, looks like it's all set," Kate said.

"What's set mom?" Jake asked.

"I'll tell you over dinner but first, I need to speak with your dad. Where is he?" asking Nora.

"Oh, he's taking a nap and he asked to wake him up for dinner."

"Nora honey, could you help me with the stew please, I need to speak with your dad right now," Kate requested, wiping her hands on her apron and setting it on the counter top. She goes out from the kitchen yelling, "Lorraine, Kim, Jessica, come down and set up the dinner table! Now!"

"I wonder what she's gonna tell us at dinner," Sarah wondered.

"Whatever it is, we'd better hurry. Mom wants this to be done before dinner," Jake reminded her, pointing to the unpeeled potatoes on the counter top. Sarah just groaned and continued peeling, a sigh escaping her lips.

Nora smiled at them and went back to stirring the stew. _Life sure is interesting when you're a Baker, _she thought to herself, unaware that she had the exact same thought as Sarah had, earlier this morning. Like they say, great minds think alike or in this case, a Baker's mind think the same thing.

_TBC _


	4. Baker's Fiasco

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Still didn't claim ownership. All belong to the writers and creators and WB. 

**A/N** : Hopefully, this chapter is long enough. I'm trying to make the story as if it goes day by day that's why the time can be seen on top. If the day changes, I'll type it too so it won't be confusing.

 I love writing about Cheaper by the Dozen cos' they're so fun. Hope there'll be CBTD 2 coming out. Cross my fingers!

**To the reviewers: **Thanks for reading!

**Rating:  **PG-13. Just in case. A bit of curse words here and there but nothing too vulgar. I'm not a person with such '_colorful' _vocabulary ** : **p****

** The ****Split**** of the Dozen**

_By avren_****

**3   Baker's Fiasco**

_6.20 pm__ – Before Dinnertime       _

After finishing up in the kitchen, Kate sent both of them up to clean up and change for dinner. Trudging up the stairs, Sarah and Jake headed to their own rooms. Jake glanced momentarily at Sarah and snickered.

"What?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"You've got a potato peel on your forehead," he pointed, amused. Feeling her forehead, Sarah peeled off the potato skin off. Cheekily, she tried to plant it on HIS forehead.

"Hey!" he cried out, evading her hands and backing away from her. Sarah giggled slightly at him. Chucking the peel away, she turned right and went into her room but not before Jake heard a sigh escape her lips. Frowning, Jake grabbed her elbow and halted her steps, stopping her from going inside her room. A puzzled expression marred her face.

"What?"

"What's with the sighing?" he asked.

"Nothing." She denied.

"Oh please, if there's nothing wrong, then why are you sighing?"

"Can't a person sigh when they're tired?" Sarah replied, exasperated. She tried to move into her room but Jake held on tight to her elbow. She turned fully towards him and crossed her arms, a scowl on her face.

"You could tell me what's troubling your tiny little brain, ya know," Jake joked, trying to lighten her up. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Mine's tiny? Yours even _microscopic_," she scoffed back at him.

"I'm just _joking!_ Your brain and mine are equal sized," placated Jake, and adding on quickly, he said, "Now tell me what's been bothering you. And what happened today in homeroom?" Jake had hit a jackpot with that one as he saw a look of surprise cross her face before feigning ignorance.

"Homeroom? What gave you that idea? Nothing's wrong with me. You're over-reacting," she babbled, face contorted with emotions. "Anyway," changing the subject, "we'd better hurry and change. Dinner's in ten minutes." She quickly slipped away from Jake's grip and shut the door of her room with a, "See ya at dinner".

Jake stood in front of Sarah's door, his nose merely inches away from the it. Before he moved away to his room which is across from hers, he called out.

"Don't think you're getting away with that! You'd better tell me or I'll find out on my own," he warned. Getting no answer from the other side, he just sighed and went into his room to change for dinner. He resolved to find out what's bothering his sister and best friend, but will ask her later, when she's ready to tell him.

Meanwhile downstairs, the rest of the Baker's are already in the dining room. Jessica, Kim and Lorraine had already set up the table with the usual cutleries while Nigel and Kyle are playing with Gunner on the floor. Mike was surprisingly subdued and quiet at the dinner table. No one knows what's been bothering him and someone has yet to find out. Usually, it will either be Sarah or Jake, or his parents as they're the ones closer to him. Beside him, Mark sat with his rat, Scrubs in his hands. Since Beans had died last year, Tom and Kate had let him buy a new pet but this time, he wanted a rat for a pet. He got acquainted with Scrubs at Barney's Pet shop at the mall downtown. Scrubs has a beautiful and clean white fur and seem quite cuddly that even the girls sometimes play with him. Also seated at the table were Charlie and Henry, who were discussing enthusiastically about football. Things have gone back to normal for them after the family had adjusted with their new home and neighborhood. Tom was sitting at the head of the table, the Weekday Daily in front of him.

Pushing the swinging door of the kitchen open, Kate, with Kim, Jessica, Nora and Lorraine behind, came out carrying the dishes of food and placing them on the dinner table. When all the dishes had been brought out, they all sat around the table in their own seats. Kyle and Gunner continued playing with Gunner on the floor. Only Sarah and Jake haven't come down yet.

"Nigel, Kyle," Kate instructed, "Stop playing with Gunner and come sit down." They just ignored her.

Seeing this, Tom put down the paper and ordered," Boys! Stop playing or no dessert!" They quickly got up and went to their chairs.

"Great. They _still_ listen to only their Dad," Kate muttered to herself.

"Don't worry Mom," Nora, who heard her mom mutter, piped up. "_We_ still listen to you," she smiled reassuringly. Kate smiled back. _Now where are Jake and Sarah? Wonder what's taking them so long to change, _she thought, seeing that all of the family has already sat down at the table except the two of them.

"Why are they taking so long to get down?" Tom, also seeing that the twosome were the only ones missing, asked.

"Oh, I sent them up just now to change after they have finished with the potatoes. But they should have been down minutes ago," Kate replied. Just as she said that, the kitchen door swung open and out came two freshly scrubbed faces of Jake and Sarah. Sarah's hair was still damp so it was worn down on her shoulders. "Hurry the two of you," beckoning them to the table," sit down."

"Can we eat now?" whined Henry. "I'm hungry," as a loud growling sound came from the direction of his tummy.

"I can hear it for myself," said Kate. Henry just smiled sheepishly.

"Let's eat."

"Thank God," Henry cried out. He grabbed for himself a drumstick and passed the dish to Charlie. All hands were seen; either passing around a bowl of mashed potato or a bowl of salad or any of the dishes and it took a _quite _few minutes to have food on each and everyone's plate. Soon, small conversations as they chomp their dinner were heard around the table. Halfway during their dinner, Tom spoke up.

"Kids, your Mom have got something to tell you. Go on, Kate," he motioned her to continue. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to look at her.

"Well, I told you earlier this morning that your Aunt Regina and Uncle Reginald will be coming to spend their holidays with us right?" she looked around the table.

"Yeah, so what? They've decided not to come?" Charlie asked, hopeful looking.

"No, they're still coming. It's just that they'll be coming earlier than expected. Just now, your aunt Regina called and she said that they'll be coming in about five days time," she explained, uncertainty on her face as how the children's reaction would be.

"WHAT??!!" a loud exclamation were heard from around the table.

"But I thought you said they'll be coming around the first week of summer!" Sarah spoke up.

"Well, sweetie, change of plans. Um, they said, they can't wait to meet you guys, so they're coming a week earlier," Kate said, a slight wince on her face when loud gasps disbeliefs were heard from the kids. 

"Yeah right!" cried Charlie and Henry.

"As if! Mom, they HATE us! Why would they want to come earlier?!" asked Sarah, disbelieving. A lot of nods and 'Yeah's and 'Dat's right' followed that sentence from the Baker's kids. Motioning her head towards Tom and mouthing "Help me out here" to him, she smiled innocently at her kids.

"Kids, they don't hate you. Hate is such a strong word," she continued," They just _DISAGREE_ with us sometimes."

"Hah!" Jake and Mike scoffed together at their mom's words.

"Mummy, in this case, hate IS the appropriate word when dealing with the Reginald's," Jessica spoke.

"They truly do hate us and their dislike of us is _WAY_ past the line for dislikes," Kim continued for her sis.

"And Mom," Kate turned to look at Mark, who until now had been very quiet. "Last time we went to their house, Harold nearly drowned PORK in their toilet," he complained. "I'm worried that they'll do something to Scrubs this time round," he finished; crease of worry marred his forehead as he patted Scrubs.

"Alright everyone! _That's_ enough. Stop bombarding your _mother_ like that. We have already told your Aunt and Uncle that they could come and we're gonna be _HOSPITABLE and_ _FRIENDLY_ when they come. No _hostility_ and pranks-" Tom ordered, looking at Henry, Mike, and particularly at Sarah and Jake, the chief troublemakers, who just grinned mischievously at each other, "- _AND_ you're gonna be sharing your rooms whilst they're here," he finished.

Loud groans came from the kids and their dinner was forgotten in the midst of the news.

"This sucks," Sarah muttered to Jake who nodded in agreement.

"Well," Kate cleared her voice over the moans and groans. "This is how the arrangements will be like. Since we've got 10 bedrooms and that the guestroom's been taken by Nora, so here's how it will be."

She started to lay out the instructions. "Six people will be coming to stay so we need to clear out some rooms. One is for your Aunt and Uncle, and since the Nora's room is previously the guestroom, Nora, you'll have to move to Lorraine's room."

"Okay, I can live with that," Nora stated. She glanced at Lorraine and smiled, who smiled back saying," COOL! Then we can do makeovers!" Sarah rolled her eyes at her and mumbled," Oh brother," shaking her head at Lorraine. "Lucky it ain't me though," she said, relieved, in which Jake just snickered.

"Then, we have Will, the eldest, and since he is around Charlie's age, he'll be sharing a room with you Charlie," Tom ordered.

"Will? Oh, well, whatever. Just hope he doesn't bug me too much or I'll go back to Midland," Charlie replied.

"You will do no such thing!" Kate reprimanded. "You are not to leave here without permission young man! Not until you're 19!"

"Good, which will be in about a year. I can wait," Charlie said, leaning back against the chair.

"Three down, three to go," Tom counted.

"Next we have Katrina who is a year older than Lorraine, Harold who's the same age as Lorraine and Brandon, Jake's and Sarah's age. Now whose room shall they go to?" Kate pondered, skimming around the table, looking at her kids, some of which are groaning,

"Since Kim and Jessica are already sharing and so are Nigel and Kyle, which leaves Sarah, Jake, Henry, Mike and Mark's room. Mark's at the attic so that room is out. I don't think the Reginalds want their kids in the attic, fickle as they are.

"Katrina has requested her own room as she has an allergy," Kate continued.

"What allergy?" Sarah asked.

"Your Aunt didn't tell me; just that she needs to have her own room."

"Probably she doesn't want anyone to find out that she snores and drools," Sarah said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. The kids just snickered at that, ignoring the glare that their parents were giving.

"Well then, Katrina shall be moving in YOUR room then _Sarah_," Kate finally said.

"Oh man! Just hope that she REALLY doesn't drool all over my bed! And _where_ shall _I go _then?"

"Well, Henry, you'll go to Mike's room and Harold can have _your_ room. Harold is quite the trouble maker so he'll be alright on his own. Sarah, since YOU and Jake likes to play video games till late night, you'll move into _his_ room then," Tom concluded. "Cool!" Sarah and Jake high-fived each other. "But remember! I'll be checking on the both of you just so that this morning's event won't happen again. If not, I'll double your punishments. Understood?!" He questioned.

"Sir, YES SIR!" they mock salutes their Dad simultaneously and grinned at him. Tom just heaved a sigh of exasperation at them.

"Well since that's all cleared, I want you kids to clean up your room the day before they arrive. Make sure they're clean and put on clean new bed sheets for them. Oh and Sarah, please replace your worn-out sports bed sheet with a clean fresh flowery one. I'm sure Katrina wouldn't want to use yours with her allergy and stuff." Kate instructed.

"Sure, Mom, And _I_ wouldn't want HER drool all over MY blanket," she responded.

"Fine, now finish your dinner kids and I want the table cleared up. You know your duties. Oh, Jake, Sarah, your punishment starts tonight, so I expect the dishes cleaned and laundry done. Clear?"

"Yes Mom," both of them answered, groaning as they do so.

They all finished their dinner in the usual din, each planning the things that they're supposed to do and would be doing before the Reginalds arrive. Little did the Baker kids know that there is something in store for them when the Reginalds come in the forthcoming week ahead.   

_TBC_


	5. Complicated

**Disclaimer:** Denied. Just being hopeful. All belong to the writers and creators and WB. Wished Sarah and Jake does.  

**A/N** : Just in case someone is confused, in this story, I made Jake to be older and about the same age as Sarah cos' he is taller and seems much older than Sarah. In real life, he **is **older than her so what the hey.

**To the reviewers: **Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Rating:  **PG-13. Just in case. I don't think there's any vulgarity here. Only little bit of insults hurling. I'm not a person with such '_colorful' _vocabulary :p****

** The ****Split**** of the Dozen**

_By avren_****

**5  Complicated**

_8.15 pm__ – After Dinnertime         _

"There! All done. Phew," heaved Sarah as she slammed the door of the dryer shut. She had finally finished the huge load of laundry, _and that's only for TODAY, _she sighed to herself. Switching off the light of the basement where the laundry room was located, she climbed up the stairs leading to the kitchen. Pushing the door open, she found Jake alone in the kitchen, arms hidden in a sink full of soap bubbles and foam. When he heard the door open, he looked up.

"You're all done already?" he asked. His eyes followed her as she went over to the counter behind him and propped herself atop the kitchen table.

"Yup. I thought it was gonna take _FOREVER!_ You can't imagine how MUCH laundry I had to do! I can't believe we wear THAT many clothes a day! AND I _still have_ to do laundry for tomorrow, and the day after, and the next day, and –"

"Okay, okay," he interrupted before she can ramble on for hours, "I get it. But at least you've finished your part for today. Look at mine!" he pointed to the stack of dirty dishes beside the kitchen sink, still waiting to be washed. "I can't believe we used this MUCH plates for dinner! Next time, I'm not gonna use a plate. I'll just eat off the bowl," he resigned with a sigh, rinsing the plate that he was holding under the running tap.

Pitying him slightly, Sarah hopped off the kitchen top and went over beside him. "Alright, alright. I'll help you this time," she offered.

Jake looked up surprised at her and grinned thankfully. "You'd really help me? Gosh Sarah," he tried to half-hug her but she evaded him as his hands are covered with foam, "you're the greatest!"

"Okay, okay! _Enough_ already with the flattery. And keep your hands away from me. You're getting foam all over the place!" she cried, pointing to the foam on the floor.

He just smiled sheepishly.

"Now move over a little," she instructed. "You lather the plates and I'll rinse them."

"Yes Mam!" he saluted cheekily at her, who just rolled her eyes.

He made some room for her in front of the sink and they worked together, one lathering and the other rinsing.

"So," Sarah started, "everyone already upstairs?" taking the plate from him and rinsing the foam of under the tap.

"Yeah. After clearing the dinner table, they all fled up to their rooms leaving _me_ to do the dishes," he sulked.

"_Duh_, it's _YOUR _punishment," she scoffed, shaking her head at him.

"But at least they could have offered their help," he pouted.

"_I did, _didn't I?" she pointed out.

"And _that's_ why _you're_ my bestest pal sister EVER!" He grinned, flicking some of the soap duds at her. She glared at him and sprayed some water at him.

"Hey!" he cried out, and tried to wipe his foamy hands at her, grinning mischievously. She backed away from his outreached hands and accidentally slipped on the foam on the floor, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Owww…" she groaned rubbing her butt, still sitting on the floor, some of the foam on her. Jake, face astonished, just stood there, howling in laughter.

"JAKE! I'll get you for this!" she screeched at him, trying to get up but kept on slipping on the foam and fell back to the floor. He was bent over, laughing at the sight in front of him.

His laughter subsidized, due to Sarah's glare. Jake, now hiccupping slightly with laughter, went over to help her up.

"Here," he reached out his hands and she grabbed on to it, gripping it tightly. "Hey! _Easy_ on the grip," he winced, pulling her up onto her feet.

Once on her feet, she shoved him back, making him fumble back a bit." You DARE laugh at me?!" she growled, eyes narrowing at him.

Laughing slightly, he tried to placate her. "Okay, alright, I'm sorry Sarah," he apologized, trying to lessen her anger by giving her puppy-dog eyes which usually works with the girls in school.

Her anger alleviated a bit, but she scoffed at him. "Hah! You think that would work with me? Stop _giving _me that puppy look!" she ordered, a slight twitch on the corner of her mouth threaten to show looking at the hilarious expression on her brother's face.

"Oh well," he resigned, "at least I _tried_."

"Not done with the dishes yet?!" Kate suddenly popped from behind them, making them jump in surprise. "And what's this mess?!" she pointed to the foam and water on the floor.

Both of them, with guilty expressions on their faces tried to explain at once.

"Err.., we were just-"

"You see Mom-"

"Well I don't want to know. I just want you to clean up this mess and hurry with the dishes," she ordered. They both nodded at her. "I'm gonna tuck the twins in their beds and when I come back down, I want to see the kitchen CLEAN and void of the _both _of you." With that, she left the kitchen and went up the stairs towards Nigel and Kyle's bedroom.

Staring at her retreating back, they sighed.

"Well, let's hurry then. It's your fault, you know," Sarah blamed Jake, turning towards him.

"Mine? You're the one who slipped on the water and fall on your butt."

"Which I _wouldn't_ have if there was NO water on the floor in the _first _place," she retorted.

"You sprayed water at me too!"

"But that was AFTER you left the mess on the floor."

"Fine, fine. Let's just truce okay?" he gave in. "If not, we'll _never _finish the dishes," he said, pointing to the few dishes still undone.

"And this is the last time_ I'm _gonna help you with the dishes," she huffed.

"Whatever, let's just finish it. You mop the floor and I'll finish the dishes."

"Fine."

They both did their tasks in silence and within minutes, they were done. Tired, damp and with a bit of foam on their faces and heads, they dragged themselves up to their rooms. It was nearly 9.15 by the time they had showered and changed into their pajamas. Since they are now 13 years old, they allowed to stay up until 9.30 on school nights. Kyle and Nigel had to be in bed by 8.30, Mike, Kim, Jessica and Mark by 9, Henry by 10 and Lorraine by 11. Charlie is now in college so; he can stay up all night if he wants to and Nora too.

Jake, dressed in his usual large blue Gap t-shirt and white sweats as pajamas, ruffled his wet hair with his towel. _It seems awfully quiet, _he thought_, with the twins and others sleeping. _However, he could hear the faint beats from Charlie's and Lorraine's room. _They're probably listening to their stereos. _Hanging his damp towel behind his door, he peered out from the door of his room to check if his Mom is around the area. _Coast is clear, _he said to himself and went across the hallway to Sarah's room. He wanted to check if she's still mad at him about the incident earlier and since it wasn't 9.30, he was okay.

Knocking lightly at her slightly ajar door, he called softly.

"Sarah, you in there? It's me, Jake. Can I come in?"

 He heard a muffled 'Come in' and stepped into her room. Sarah's room is not like any other typical girls room. There is no flowery wallpaper, bed sheets or curtains. Considering that she's called a tomboy, her room looks similar to his. Her room was messy, with sports posters and trophies everywhere, her battered yellow lacrosse stick propped against her cupboard, her room just screams 'I'M NOT YOUR AVERAGE GIRL'. It does have a cozy roomy feeling when you step inside as she had made her room her own little haven for herself. Looking around, he could find no Sarah.

He called out again. "Sarah?"

"I'm in here," she called out from inside a closet. Puzzled, Jake went over to a little closet at the corner of her room and opened it.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked as she rummaged through her closet.  

"Oh, it's nothing, I was just searching for something," she replied, stepping out of the closet and shutting it close. "So what do you want?" she asked him, moving towards her bed and plopped onto it. Jake did the same.

"Oh, well…" he started, "I just want to check if we're cool, ya' know, about just now?"

"Oh I'm over it. You're forgiven," she assured with a grin.

"So we're cool?"

"_You're _cool, but I'm hot," she said, wiping a bead of sweat on her forehead. Jake just smiled at her.

"What WERE you looking for anyway?"

"Oh its nothing. Don't worry about it." She shrugs it off with a wave of her hand. "Anyway, I meant to ask you something just now but I've forgotten what with all the dishes and stuff earlier."

"What was it?" Jake prodded on, curiosity piqued.

"Do you know what's wrong with Mike? He seems awfully quiet today at dinner AND at breakfast," she asked, with creases of worry on her forehead.

"Well, I haven't had time to talk to him since this morning, so I don't know what's bothering him."

"Maybe, we should ask him tomorrow, ya know, to see if something's bothering him." She suggested.

"You talk or i?"

"We BOTH will talk to him. Make sure you wake up _early _tomorrow so that we can talk to him before breakfast. He looks really troubled and if we're not there for him, no one else will." She said firmly.

"Okay I guess. But if I'm late, make sure you wake me up okay, or else, I'm the one who'll be in trouble." Sarah just rolled her eyes at him. Getting off her bed, Jake went to the door and before he closed the door behind him, he called out.

"G'd night, Sarah," he whispered and shut the door.

Pulling her blanket up to her chin, she reached over to her bed lamp and switched it off. As her eyes droopily shut, she mumbled, "Good night."

_TBC_


	6. Confessions

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters belong to me. I wish.

**Rating: **General****

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay in updating the story. I have just started school so I don't have many nights to type or continue the story. However, due to the insistence and reviews urging me to continue, I've decided to give you a long chapter to compensate for the long delay. Enjoy!

The Split Of The Dozen 

By Avren 6 Confessions 

_3 a.m._

Lying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling, Mike mulled over his mass of jumbled thoughts for almost four hours now.

_Should I or should I not? Eargh! _

__It was almost 3 am and he still hasn't shut his eyes. It was unusual for him cos' he was usually a heavy sleeper and once his head hits the pillows, he would immediately fall into a deep slumber. However, tonight, it was a different case.

He had tried counting the cracks on the ceiling with the help of the small stray of light coming from the window but even as he reached 1999, his eyes was still wide awake! So after staring for another few minutes, he finally let out a sigh that resounded through the darkness of his bedroom.

"Oh alright," he finally said to himself. "I'll go talk to Jake."

He got off his bed and arranged his pillows and bolster so that it resembles a person, just in case his mom checks upon him later. Making sure that it looks believable, he quietly opens the door and checks the hallway for any sign of the 'rents. Tiptoeing out, he silently shuts the door and headed towards the end of the hallway, where Jake's room was located. Nearing the doorway of Jake's room, he could hear slight snores coming from it. _At least someone managed to get a good nights rest. _

Pushing the door open, he slid inside and closed the door behind him softly. Making sure he hears nothing outside the door, he crept towards Jake's bed. Shaking Jake's arm lightly, he received no response from him. Not even a stir. _Man, he sleeps like a log! _Mike rolled his eyes to himselfHe nudged Jake's side but all that he got was a "_Mom, five more minutes, please_." And without even fluttering an eyelid! .

"Dat's it!" he cried and abandoned all reservations to be silent and punched Jake's arm, hard. _How was I to confide in someone if the person I'm talking to wasn't even awake?_ __

Jake _finally_ jerked awake and let out a painful moan. Pushing back on his elbows, he tried to prop himself up to look at his attacker. Rubbing his eyes so that he could see more clearly, he found Mike standing at his side, face looking a bit apprehensive as he stared back at him. Confusion marred Jake's face and he chanced a glance at his alarm on his bedside table and his eyes widened, thus making him sit up straight.

"Geez Mike! It's only THREE O'CLOCK in the _MORNING_! Why the _heck _are you still up at this hour?" he shouted as he rubbed the spot on his arm where Mike had hit him earlier and continued, "And why did you _hit _me so hard?!"

Mike winced slightly at the loudness of their conversation.

"Ssshh! Could you be any louder? Sheesh!" he whispered sarcastically to Jake, glancing at the door, afraid that their mom or dad would suddenly burst through the door. "Do you want to wake mom and dad up?!"

He clambered onto Jake's bed and sat at the end of it. He looked at Jake who was rubbing his arm and spoke up. "I'm sorry about your arm. But I didn't hit you _that _hard. You're just a wuss," he grinned at him and immediately ducked a pillow heading straight for his face. "I'm just kidding!"

" Well, you either tell me _why_ you're here at this _ungodly_ hour, dude, or you let me get back to sleep and I won't blab to dad about this," Jake said as he shifted into a comfortable position crossed his arms and leaned back against his headboard, waiting for an answer.

"To tell you the truth, its because you snored like a bulldozer and I can hear you right from across the hallway and I can't sleep because of the noise. That's why I hit you hard. Cause you also slept like a log! " Mike teased.

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Fine dude, whatever. You still haven't answered my question. Why areyou _still _up this late or should I say _early?_" raising an eyebrow at Mike, Jake questioned.

Mike let out a long sigh and creases of apprehension marred his face.

"Well, I've got something to tell you."

" Uh Duh! I've already known that. Continue already!"

" It's kinda hard to explain. I don't know how to tell you this…" he trailed off his sentence.

Jake slapped his forehead with frustration and rolled his eyes. "C'mon Mike, I'm sleepy and you're obviously sleepy. Could you hurry up and get it over and done with so that we _both _can get some sleep? We've got school tomorrow too!" he urged.

"It's hard okay! I really don't know what to do. I'm telling you this cos' maybe you also need to know and maybe you'd know what to do. It's something about dad."

Jake immediately sat up straight and raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Is this the cause of you being so quiet these past few days? " Mike just nodded. "Well, then you need to tell Sarah too."

"Sarah? No!"

"Why not?"

"Oh, I don't know…I'm not sure how she'd react and I'm afraid she'll take this quite hard and do something stupid or otherwise," he finished.

"Well then, you just gotta take the risk then. And lets hope that she'll do the _otherwise _instead of the _'something stupid'_. And I'm sure she'd want to hear this."

"But..but….-"

" No buts. Its either now or tomorrow morning and sooner or later, dude, you still have to face her. Well, actually, us two were gonna talk to you this morrningg…- " and he yawned widely before continuing "- cos' we're curious why you're down in the dumps lately. So if you wanna tell me, just tell her too," Jake insisted, and hopped off his bed and immediately yelped and jumped back onto his bed

"What what?! What's wrong?" Mike called out.

"The floor is like FROZEN or something!" He said, clambering across his bed to his drawer at the foot of his bed and retrieving a pair of thick woolen socks and pulling it up his feet. The floor can be bitingly cold sometimes.

Mike just snickered and shook his head at his bro'.

"Now c'mon and lets go wake her up so we can get this over and done with!" Jake urged, moving towards the door.

"Do I have too? Can't I just tell you and then _you _tell her?" Mike pleaded.

"C'mon, you might as well tell us both now and save me the trouble. And, If _I _had to be rudely awaken at 3 am in the _morning_," glaring pointedly at Mike, who just smiled sheepishly back, "She should also have the _honor _of this morning wake up call from us too! So lets go!"

"Oh alright alright." He resigned, though reluctantly. Jake went towards the door, beckoning him to do so, gesturing them to be quiet with his finger on his lips. Opening the door, Jake peeked outside to see if anyone had awoken by the noise that they were making just now. _Figures. All Bakers sleep like logs. _

Behind him, Mike whispered, "Aren't you gonna do anything to your bed? What if Mom or Dad barges in here and find you're out of bed?"

"Dude, don't worry. I'll make something out if that happens and only _IF_ that do happen which is unlikely cos' I've done this tons of times with Sarah and I haven't been busted before have I?" Jake grinned reassuringly. " Now, c'mon. Post haste and dude, two words – '_qui-et'_," Jake warned and tiptoed out of the room and waited by the side for Mike to do so.

Shutting the door behind silently, Mike followed Jake as they silently crept along the hallway in the dimly lit hallway, passing by Henry and Charlie's room towards the room at the other end of the hallway - Sarah's room.

Reaching her room, they found the door closed but unlocked so they had no difficulties getting in. Turning the doorknob, Jake opened it slightly and knew that Sarah was sound asleep from the sounds of even breathing coming from her bed. He slipped inside, followed by Mike who shut the door behind. Heading towards one side of the bed while Mike headed towards the other, they stood opposite each other and could faintly see each other's facial expression from the beam of light from outside the window that was coming from the streetlamp.

"So now what?" Mike spoke softly. "How do we wake her up? My way or yours?"

A sly smile creased Jake's face. "I've got an idea. Let's have a bit of fun, shall we?" he asked Mike who just raised an eyebrow questioningly back at him.

Jake glanced around the room and found what he was searching for. _Perfect! _He thought as he plucked off two black and white striped feathers off a Red Indian headscarf that Sarah once used for Halloween, which was hanging on her wall. He went back to his side beside Sarah's bed and handed Mike one of the feathers. Mike just snickered cheekily and said," You go first then."

"My pleasure," and Jake started by lightly tickling Sarah's ears.

Sarah at first did not stir at the first touch of the tickling but after a while, she subconsciously began swatting her ears. Jake and Mike snickered as Sarah shifted her position to try and stop the disturbance to her ears but now; Mike had joined in the tickling. "_This is fun", _he mouthed to Jake who just nodded back and they mischievously continued with the tickling while Sarah kept swatting her ears. All of this is done while Sarah was still asleep.

**Sarah's subconscious thoughts**

_Why are my ears suddenly so itchy?_ She sleepily thought as the itch around her ears was persistently bothering her.She tried scratching it first and for a moment, the itch stopped but just as she was falling back into her dreamless sleep, the itch started again. Frustrations grew and she couldn't take the itch anymore that she suddenly jolted up from her lying position to find two figures holding a pointed object flanking her sides in the dark. Even the two figures were slightly surprised by her sudden jerk.

"What the- " she started to shriek but two hands that came out from the two figures muffled her voice.

She tried to struggle but the hands held her back. "_Lemmegoff_!" she tried to scream but the hands tighten.

"Sarah!" a familiar voice that sounded exactly like Jake's suddenly whispered firmly from her side. "Hold still! It's only us!" he insisted. "And don't' scream or you'll wake mom and dad up!"

"Yeah, its only me and Jake," Mike also spoke from her other side.

She stopped her struggling but they still haven't released her from their clutches.

"We'll let you go if you promise you won't hurt us or anything after this," Jake asked, hesitantly.

_Yeah right! As if! _She fumed inwardly but she just nodded her head and they released their hands from her mouth. What they did not expect was an outburst from her.

"What the heck were BOTH of you trying to do?!" she demanded, though softly. "You guys scared the hell out of me! Standing there like that in the dark!" she fumed, and turned on the bedside lamp so that she could see her 'attackers'. "And were _you _the ones making the itch around my ears?!" she demanded, glaring at them as she spotted the so called 'pointed' object which turned out to be feathers from her Red Indian headband.

" Heh…." They both smiled sheepishly at her and quickly hid the feathers behind their backs. She just punched Jake's arm, followed by Mike's and they both winced in pain. "Don't _ever _do that again to me, do you hear me?!" she ordered and they both nodded vigorously, massaging the spot where she hit them.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt us!" Mike moaned.

"I didn't _hurt _you! I'm merely applying physical pain on the anatomy of two idiots!" She explained but with a smirk at the corner of her mouth.

"Since when did you turn into Kim and Jessica?"

"Since I was rudely disturbed by two of by _brothers_ who got nothing better to do than wake people up in the middle of the night!" She retorted.

_That's twice I've been bruised in one night. What luck, _sighed Jake to himself as he shake his head in misery.

"So?" She prodded on, tapping her finger impatiently on her arm. "What _are _you guys doing here? Having a midnight feast?" she asked, and her eyes suddenly lit up in mischief. "Or do you guys want to plot a prank on Lorraine or Charlie?" She asked eagerly.

"No! Nothing like that! Well….not right now anyway." Said Mike.

"Well," Jake started, "Mike here have got something to tell us. He said it's something important."

"Well even if its important, can't it wait till there's at least sunlight outside my window? Or at least when I'm more that half _awake_?" she turned to Mike, exasperated from being woken up in the wee hours of the morning.

"That's what _I _said too," Jake nodded in agreement. Sarah just sighed and shifted over in her bed to make room for the two of them to sit on her bed and she yawned widely, obviously sleepy. She might as well make herself more comfortable if this is going to take some time. Jake and Mike got on the bed with Jake sitting beside her and leaning against her bed's headboard while Mike plopping himself in front, facing them.

"So go on, what is it that you wanted to say that's so important?" Sarah prompted.

" Well, ever since that day I haven't been able to sleep! It's maddening. Why does it always happen to me?!" Mike mumbled incoherently leaving both Sarah and Jake you slow down a little and talk in a language that we could at _least _understand?" Sarah asked exasperated.

"Yeah, and please start from the beginning. Since we're all comfortable and we have a _whole _lot of time to listen. No worries. We don't need sleep," Jake said, receiving a smack on his head from _who else. _Glaringly, Sarah said, "Would you please let him continue already? I need my sleep here." "C'mon Mike. You can do this," she urged, looking at her younger brother whose face was looking a little distraught. _I really wonder what happened to make him like that._

Mike took a deep breath and said solemnly, " Dad's having an affair."

The silence that followed that sentence was deafening as Sarah and Jake just stared back at Mike, positively dumfounded. Not a single movement came from both of them as they sat side-by-side, jaws dropped open. For a few moments, the silence lasted until Sarah shattered it with a gasp of disbelief.

"You're kidding! You're just pulling our legs! Aren't you? " Sarah asked, still unsure whether she had heard Mike correctly.

"Dude! That's whack man! Are you sure you know what you're talking about?" Jake gasped incredulously. Both of them were now leaning forward to hear his explanation.

"I couldn't believe what I heard too, until I saw her picture in Dad's drawer."

"Well it could have been anybody! It could have been his secretary-" Sarah tried to reason,

"But we've never seen her before-" Jake interrupted,

"-or it could be a long lost cousin-"

"- but he would have told us already-"

"-or you're just paranoid-"

"-or maybe you're right!"

Both of them finished at the same time. Sarah faced Jake and glowered. " Whose side are you supposed to be on? You're not helping things here, ya' know and we don't know for sure that it's true," she gritted while Jake just shrugged his shoulders back at her. To Mike, she questioned calmly. "Mike. Are you sure of what you've seen? Could you have been mistaken or something?"

"I'm positive! The other day while I was hanging upside down from the roof with my bungee cords, which was _WAY AWESOME _by the way and it was like everything's upside down and I could feel all my blood rushing to my brain and-"

"Mike! Get on with it already! You're rambling!" chided Sarah.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized while Jake just snickered. "Well, I was saying. …what _was _I saying earlier anyway?" Sarah just slapped her forehead in despair. "You tell him Jake." She resigned.

" Blood rushing to your brain…. Ouch! What did'ya do that for?"

"Not _that_ part doofus! Mike, you were saying that you were hanging from the roof and…" gesturing him on to continue.

"Oh, yeah and I was hanging near Dad's office near the window and Dad was inside talking on the phone. He didn't even notice me! He was talking so softly on the phone that I could _barely_ hear him but I did hear bits of his conversation, as the window was slightly open. He was saying '_can't wait to see you too' _and he signed off with a '_Love you Trish and I miss you'_! That couldn't possibly any of our cousins or aunts cos' none of then have the name _Trish_!" he concluded firmly.

Sarah and Jake were silent as they pondered on what Mike had just told them.

****

**_Sarah and Jake's thoughts_**__

_Is it true? Is dad really having an affair? But how could he?_

_Dad having an affair? Eww! That's way gross just thinking about it!_

He's already got TWELVE KIDS! He needs a new wife for another set? 

_What's Mom going to feel if she find out?_

_Where am I gonna get new skates and my allowance from then?_

Their mass of jumbled thoughts swam across each other's heads as the prospect of their very own dad having an affair with another woman is starting to seep into their brains and all the different problems that would surface out of it became crowding their thoughts.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" they both blurted out simultaneously.

"That's what _I _wanted to know! That's why I'm telling the both of you in the middle of the night!" Mike replied, thoroughly frustrated with the problem at hand.

"Wait! Mike, you said you saw a picture of her right?" Sarah suddenly asked. Mike nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, first thing we gotta do is to check whether that picture is really what it seems. If we can get a hold of the picture, maybe we can find out who exactly she is and what she is to dad." She suggested.

Comprehension dawned on Jake as he also began to get what Sarah was trying to say.

"Yeah! And maybe, we can sneak into Dad's office tomorrow or when he's not around and duplicate it and then search the net to find out more about her!" He added eagerly, turning to Sarah to see whether she agrees with him.

"And we can also search Dad's drawers to see if there's any letters or anything that they could have written to each other before and see whether Dad is _really _having an affair or not." She finished.

Mike just sat there quietly, trying to digest the information overload coming from his two siblings. _Wow, they sure have quick thinking! _He thought to himself and looked at them in awe.

"Boy, both of you sure looks like you have everything planned out! Do you share the same brain or something?" He asked, still recovering from the earlier bombardment of ideas.

"I'm sure it's the _something _part. We could never share the same brain, cos' all his thoughts would be overloaded with skateboarding or chicks and the rest would be filled with all the '_two words' _that he can think of!" She joked lightly, while Jake retorted with a "Hey, that's not true!" and they all laughed light-heartedly, easing the tension that had blanketed the room earlier with that shocking piece of news.

"Okay, so what's the plan now?" Mike asked, when they had all finished teasing each other.

"Well, we go get the photo from dad's drawer and start from there."

"Should we include the rest of the guys? I mean, they should know too cos' its their dad too." Jake asked.

"Hmm..We'll see what happens tomorrow first. Or we can just sleep on it and maybe we can think of a plan in our sleep." She suggested, letting out a huge yawn and stretched out on the bed, knocking over Mike who was sitting in front of her. "Oops, sorry Mike. Hehe!"

"Great idea, since I'm already deprived of my beauty sleep by Mike waking me up at 3 and GOSH!" Jake's eyes widened as he saw what time it was from the clock on the wall. "It's almost five am! And we've got school tomorrow!" he moaned as his eyes began to droop and he rested his head on Sarah's pillow. "Is it okay if we just crash here for tonight cos' I'm lazy to go back to my room and we'll just go back in the morning which will be like in 1 ½ hours." He mumbled, already half asleep without waiting for her answer.

"Sure, make yourself right at home," she said sarcastically, _As if they haven't done that already, _and rolled her eyes at her brothers who were both slumped across her bed, leaving little room for her. _Oh well, what the heck, _and she stretched sideways to switch off the light and squeezed herself in between the space that was left in her crowded single bed. For a few moments, she stared in the dark when a thought dawned on her. She called out softly to Mike.

"Mike…you still awake?" she asked. A mumbled sound answered her. She whispered, "When you said you found her photo in Dad's drawer, what were you doing in dad's office?" There was no answer. Apparently, he had fallen asleep. _Oh well, there's always tomorrow_ and she drifted off to sleep.

_TBC_

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out. Had to use writer's block as an excuse cos' that's what happened. Thanks for all the reviews though. I really appreciate it! _****


	7. Operation Affairs Postponed

**Disclaimer: **Actually, I own a few characters already. I own **Joshua, Greg, Mr. Puceton **and a few more characters along the way. However, the C.B.T.D cast still belongs to the writers and creators and WB.

**A/N** : Now that I know that the sequel to the movie is undergoing script scrutiny, I can rest my mind at ease without worrying whether I'll be able to see the characters again or not.For some reason, this chapter is mighty long, longer than what I usually type for God knows why. But I hope you bear with me and read it!

**Rating: **PG-13. Just in case! ****

**Reviewers:** Anyway, to these people:

**The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_****

**7 Operation Affairs**

The bright ray of sunlight that managed to seep through the velvet curtain in their room awoke her from her dreamless sleep. Jessica yawned widely and climbed down from the upper bunk of their double four-poster bed that she shares with her twin, Kim, who was currently in deep slumber. Looking at the clock, it was six fifteen. "Come on Kim, wakey-wakey!" She nudged Kim's shoulder to try and wake her up and moved towards her closet to take a fresh change of clothes for school today. _I'd better hurry or else Lorraine will hog the bathroom again._ Before she headed out to the bathroom, she realized that Kim was still asleep. " KIM! Wake up!" she hollered, exasperated." School starts in an hour!" Finally hearing some rustling of the sheets and a muffled "Alright, alright, I'll get up," from Kim, she finally headed out of the room to go and wake up the other deadbeats in the house._ Why do I always have to be the rooster in this house, _she sighed,_ and It's not as if they don't have an alarm clock or anything_, she reflected as she moved towards the room opposite theirs - Mike's room.

The aroma of bacon and eggs were already diffusing through the house from the kitchen where her mom is currently cooking breakfast. Kate doesn't usually wake her children up. The honor of was given to her. _Lucky me._ She reached Mike's door and knocked twice.

"Mike?" She called out hoping that he was already up but she received no response. _He must be sleeping like a dead man again. _She just shook her head in weary and opened the door.

The first thing that she noticed which was unusual when she entered Mike's room was that he completely covered from head to toe with his blanket. _That's weird. _Normally, Mike doesn't like to use his blanket cos' he once said that it was suffocating to use a blanket during his sleep and even when he _does_ use it, it should be on the floor by now as he would have kicked it during the night. Frowning, she ventured towards the bed to wake him up. She tugged back the blanket and gasped. _Where's his head?! _She pulled the blanket further down to find a different 'Mike'.

A bolster for a body and a pillow for a head. _Well, at least he made an effort before sneaking out. _

" Looks like he's going to be in trouble," she said in a 'tattle-tale' voice. "But what was he doing last night?" She threw back his blanket on his bed and strode directly towards Jake's room to confront the two of them. She quickly assumed that it was Jake cos' _who else _was Mike closer to? Mark? _Not in a million years._

Along the way to Jake's room, she banged on the doors of Charlie, Henry and Lorraine's, ordering them to wake up. Without even knocking on the door, she barged her way through, only to find the same scene that she found in Mike's, minus the makeshift dummy.

"Now where the heck are they?!" she asked aloud to no one in particular, scratching her head in bewilderment. "Okay, " she started to analyze, "Mike's not in Jake's room, and Jake is not in his, so," as she slowly got the connection, " SARAH'S!" She finally concluded.

She stomped out of the room towards Sarah's to demand an explanation for their disappearance. She did not want to sound out the alarm to her parents yet because _she _wanted to be the first one to find out what was happening. Kim emerged from their room in a sleepy and disheveled state and scrunched her eyebrows in confusion at Jessica's behavior. "What's wrong?" she asked, walking towards Jessica, who stopped to wait for her.

"Both Jake and Mike are out of their beds the whole night, and I figured they're in Sarah's." She explained and crossed her arms in front of her chest and beckoned Kim to follow her to Sarah's room.

"But what could they have been doing late at night and for the whole night?" Kim wondered.

"Probably they're up to some prank that they're gonna pull off today or something worse. But rest assure, If it involves the both of us, I'm going straight to Dad, no doubt about that." She warned.

They reached the closed doors of Sarah's room with the large sign of 'Butt out. Or else.' Kim turned towards Jessica and said, "After you then." "Fine." She silently turned the knob and pushed the door open and found the three amigos, sprawled haphazardly across one another, each trying not to fall out of the single sized bed of Sarah's. Laughing slightly at the sight in front of them, they crept silently towards the bed and Jessica gave the signal.

"THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" They screamed near the ears of the threesome and even they were a bit startled when Mike, Sarah and Jake simultaneously jerked awake in surprise and banged their heads, resulting in a chorus of 'Oww's and 'My head!' from the sleepy trio. Kim and Jessica stood there, giggling at the funny sight in front of them and waited until the trio extricate themselves from the tangled sheets and legs due to the lack of space on the bed.

Finally, after they had separated from the tangled mess they were in, Sarah, who was sitting on the bed, Jake who was leaning against Sarah's dresser and Mike, who had sprawled himself back on the bed, stared back at the evil twins that had rudely awaken them from their less-than-two-hours of sleep. "What WERE the both of you thinking? Waking us up like that? Nearly scared the skin off me!" Sarah began her tirade stemming from the lack of sleep and her still _ringing _ears that had suffered the pain of the shrill voices of her twin sisters.

"Firstly, "Jessica started, "We have school remember? The institute of education that all of us have to attend in order to gain knowledge which will be starting in just about forty-five minutes!" The trio's eyes widen at the revelation as their eyes traveled to the nearest clock to check whether it was true. "Darn!" they gasped and they quickly scrambled from their positions to get back to their own rooms and get dressed for school but their actions was halted by Kim's order. "STOP! Hold on a minute!" They stopped dead at their tracks and turned to Kim, confused.

"What? Aren't YOU getting ready for school too?" Jake asked.

" Hello? Did the knock on your heads affect your brains or what? If you're _still_ clueless on what I'm talking about, let me inform ya'. You're _busted _for being out the whole night and unless you give us a good explanation, I'm telling Mom and pops." Jessica threatened as she tapped her foot impatiently, waiting expectantly.

The three of them exchanged shifty glances while Kim and Jessica just looked on. "So? What were the three of you doing here, out of your own beds the whole night?" Kim prodded on.

They were then interrupted by Kate's holler from below. " KIDS! Are you ready yet? Come down and have your breakfast and hurry! School starts in forty minutes!"

Sarah spoke up. "Could we explain later, at least after we're dressed for school and are on our way there?" She urged Kim and Jessica, while moving towards her dresser to grab a clean pair of clothes for school.

"And please don't tell Mom and Dad first, we'll explain to you the whole story but I don't think now's the right time for it. Please? Or else he'll triple our punishments." Jake pleaded while Mike just looked down to the floor, not really meeting their eyes.

Kim and Jessica looked at each other and gave in. "Fine. But you'll have to tell us the whole story. Every single detail." Kim demanded and the three of them nodded their heads simultaneously. Sarah interjected, "So could you guys now get out of my room? I need to get dressed and I think you should too cos' we're already late for breakfast and Dad's not gonna be happy."

As Jake and Mike rushed out of the room to their own to get dressed, Kim and Jessica also moved hurriedly out of Sarah's towards their own. Hearing Sarah shutting the door close behind, Jessica spoke up to Kim. "So, what do you think they might be up to? Another prank?"

"Did you notice the way they glanced at each other just now?" Kim pointed out. "It seems as if they know something but are reluctant to say it out."

"Well, I just hope that it's not just another prank that they're pulling. I've had enough from the last one that they pulled." Hearing another 'KIDS, Hurry up!', they hasten their pace and took their showers and changed to their normal school wear and hurried down to breakfast, unaware of the shocking revelations that awaits them after school.

­

_At Breakfast_

_Sarah's pov_

Pulling down her yellow Gap shirt over her head, she smoothen the creases and grabbed two hair bands off her drawers and her backpack that was hanging from the bedposts and went out of her room. Just at the same time, Jake also walked out his room and upon seeing Sarah he hurried over to her.

"Do you think Kim and Jessica will tell Dad?" He asked, shifting his backpack to the other shoulder and grabbed his skateboard near the mouth of the staircase leading to the living room. Sarah was trying to tie her normal pigtails but her backpack was obstructing her from doing it properly so she handed it to Jake. "Hold this for me for a while could'ya," she shoved her backpack to him and he just shrugged. Climbing down the stairs, they continued their conversation.

"Nah, I don't think Kim and Jessica will blab. They've already said they wouldn't and I'm sure they'd really want to hear our explanation." Sarah replied as she tied one half of her pigtail as they continued down to breakfast.

"Well, I hope so too, cos' particularly, I don't think I'd want another punishment besides the one that I've already got." Jake said.

As they entered the dining room, all the rest of their siblings were already seated and was hastily chomping down their bacon and eggs, prompting the both of them to quickly sit down so that they could at least grab off some of the bacon that was left. Sarah glanced at her Dad who was just reading his daily newspaper at the head of the table and Jake caught her glance and raised one eyebrow at her. She shook her head and quickly seated herself beside Nora while Jake sat beside Mark.

Kate looked at them and started with her morning naggings. "What took you so long to get dressed? Oh never mind, just hurry up and eat! You've got only twenty minutes to get to school. By the way, " she turned to Nora, "Could you get me some stuff after work on your way home?"

"Sure Mom, what do you want me to pick up?" Nora asked.

"Oh, its just some groceries that I've forgotten to pick up the other day and I can't pick it up today cos' I need to take your brothers and sisters for dentist appointment after school today." Groans came from the kids and she said, "Dentist appointment for today is only for Nigel, Kyle, Kim, Jessica and Mike. And as for the rest of you," looking at Jake and Henry and Sarah, "Yours will be on the fourth week of this month." Cheers came from Mark, Jake, Sarah and Henry while glares come from the other half of them.

"How come Charlie and Nora and Lorraine have no dentist appointments?" Mark asked.

"That's cos' WE know how to take good care of our teeth, not like you guys, rotting your teeth away on sweets and chocolates," Lorraine piped up.

"Yeah right, whatever. It's probably because the dentist is horrified by the state of YOUR teeth that he doesn't want to see you anymore!" Sarah retorted. Snorts and snickers were heard but before Lorraine can retort back, Tom interrupted.

"Okay, break it up!" Tom ordered before another quarrel erupted. "Finish your breakfast and quickly get in the cars! Charlie, you take the normal bunch, I'll ride with Nora. Your mom will be taking the rest of them."

"Okay, sure dad," Charlie replied as he swiftly took a swig of his orange juice and got up from his chair. "Okay guys, hurry, I need to be in school a bit early so I have to drop you guys earlier," he urged and walked out of the dining room, grabbed his car keys on the front table and his backpack and went out of the door.

"But I haven't even finished breakfast!" Jake complained out to Charlie but he was already out of the door.

"Here," Kate grabbed a few pieces of toast and bacon and wrapped it in a napkin and handed it to Jake," Eat these on the way. Just hurry, your brother's already waiting, " she urged, beckoning Sarah and Henry to do the same. They grabbed their packs and their lunches from their mom and kissed her goodbye. Lorraine also headed out cos' she is taking the same car as them.

"Dad, I also need to get going already. They're having a teacher's conference and we need to get there early," Nora also got up from her chair and kissed her mom goodbye and went out of the door.

"Okay, guess I'll be going now then, " Tom said to Kate and hastily pecked her lips and grabbed his case by the door. "Okay then, drive safely! See ya!" Kate waved them goodbye.

Outside, Henry yelled shotgun and got to sit at the passenger seat beside Charlie, leaving Sarah, Jake and Lorraine at the back seats. Both Sarah and Lorraine were grumbling cos' they were seating next to each other. Jake did not want to switch places with Sarah, as he wanted to have the window seat. Thus, Sarah was huffing and disgruntled while Lorraine just ignored her and applied her daily dose of compact powder. As Charlie drove off, Sarah turned to Jake and said, "Good thing we don't have to go for the dentist appointment today, cos' we need to get down to business."

"Business? What business? " Henry asked, turning back to look at them from the front seat.

Jake glared at Sarah for saying that out loud as they were not supposed to tell the others yet. Sarah grimaced at the slip that she had just given and quickly thought of a lie. "Oh, its nothing really. It's just this project that Jake is helping me with and I need to finish it a.s.a.p. " She smiled innocently, hoping that Henry would buy it.

"Oh," Henry said, and turned back to the front.

Sarah mouthed, "Phew. That was close," to Jake and he whispered back.

"When do you want to tell him and them?" indicating to Henry, Lorraine and Charlie.

"As soon as we got evidence. Hopefully by tonight." She leaned towards Jake and whispered so that only he could hear her.

"What are the two of you whispering conspiratorially about?" Lorraine suddenly spoke, startling them for a moment.

"Nothing," Jake quickly said.

"Yup. Nothing that would interest you anyway," Sarah added. Lorraine just looked wryly at them and looked outside the window. There were a few minutes of silence in the car before Jake spoke up again.

"Hey Henry, I thought you had a performance coming up? Didn't you say you had a solo or something? You ARE in the school's concert band, aren't you?" He inquired from the back. They were just a few more blocks from their school.

"I'm surprised you remembered. Yeah, I have a solo performance in the concert." He replied, but sounded non-committal to the topic.

Charlie glanced sideways and beamed at him. "Well, that's great then! When's the concert? Are all of us invited to this concert? " Charlie asked, sounding eager, which seems to make lift up Henry's spirit since his favorite brother is taking interest in his passion.

"Yup! All of you are invited. It'll be on the fourteenth of June and it'll be held at the Holthingham's Concert Hall and people need to pay to see the concert but for family members of the band members will get in for free!" He spouted in a single breath, surprising Jake and Sarah, who has never seen their brother this enthusiastic before.

"Fourteenth of June, " Charlie pondered for a moment, "Let me recall, I remembered something that also falls on that day. Hmm…Oh right! It's me and Beth's anniversary on that day!" Charlie revealed, but upon seeing Henry's downhearted face, he added. "But I'm sure I'll be able to make it for your concert and maybe, I'll bring Beth along! She'll get to see the best clarinet player in town!"

Henry's spirit was uplifted again by those words and he beamed widely at Charlie, who smiled back. The trio at the back just watched on with interest as their brothers bond with each other.

"Alright, stop it already with the flattery and sappiness in this vehicle," Sarah spoke up, "It's making me nauseous and I haven't even eaten much for breakfast!" The rest of them just snickered until Charlie spoke up.

"Alright guys, we're here. Same time, same place after school. Don't be late!" He reminded as Sarah, Jake and Mike got off the car and slammed the door shut.

Henry leaned forward at the passenger seat's window and retorted, "Just make sure YOU are not late just like the time when you arrived late cos' you went back to Midland to see Beth!" Henry recalled.

"Right. Okay then, see you guys!" Charlie and Lorraine waved them goodbye and zoomed off in the other direction.

Walking towards the school entrance with Jake rolling along on his skateboard, they passed by dozens of other kids who were milling around the school compound while waiting for the school bell to ring. Forrest Green Junior High was the typical American school but since they are from the affluent part of the country, the kids can affords things that average students like them can't. But those kids that show off their assets are only a minority because most of the other kids behave just like any average student that comes from average family income. Thus, they don't have much difficulty adapting to the new environment, although, there are some groups that tend to make the lives of new kids miserable, like their encounter the other time with Joshua and some of the popular girls in school.

However, Henry, Jake and Sarah have no trouble blending in since they each have their own common interest. Henry fitted in well with the school's band society as he was previously, also in a concert band playing his favorite instrument, the clarinet. Jake, since he is a skateboarder, usually hangs with the skaters and they were sort of the cool gang in school but are not so much bothered about social status that they have. Sarah, as most people see her as a tomboy, fitted in well with both the athletic girls and guys as she is good in sports and have a flair for break dancing but nobody knew about that except only for Jake. But Sarah had sworn him to secrecy never to reveal that to anyone and he had no choice to oblige because if he does not, she has threatened to do something that he shudders just thinking about it.

Just then, the school bell rang just as they entered the doors of Forrest Green Junior High. "Lucky we're just on time," Henry said, as they headed towards their lockers to dump their backpacks and grab the books that they need for their lessons. Overhead, the school's sound system blared indicating an announcement. Most of the students strained their ears to listen as the message was read.

"_Will all students please proceed to the school hall for a briefing. It will start in about five minutes so please be seated by then". _

"Hey, wanna ditch this briefing?" Sarah asked the other two but before they could reply, the message continued.

_" And if anyone is thinking of skiving off from this will be dealt with severely. This briefing is compulsory and I require full attendance. " _And the message ended off.__

"Darn, it's as if he knows what I was thinking! Sigh," Sarah grumbled and tugged open her locker and dumped her bag in and slammed it shut.

"Hey-hey! No need to get all violent, Sarah. Pity the locker," Henry teased and just received a raised eyebrow from her. "Hey, I'll see you guys later, okay. I'm gonna meet my friends so you guys go on ahead to the hall." Henry waved as he separated from them and assimilating himself with the throng of students that were all heading towards the hall.

Sarah waited for Jake as he throws his skateboard and backpack into his locker that was just a few lockers down from hers and slammed it shut. "Let's go then."

They followed the horde of students into the large hall that can is able to hold about more than a thousand students at once. "Are you gonna sit with your friends or do you wanna sit with me?" Sarah asked when she saw him scouring the place for his friends.

Turning back to her, he said, "Nah, that's alright. I'll just sit with you since I can't possibly find them in this mass."

"I feel so honored," she replied dryly as the connotation that her brother had said stung a bit.

Jake realized what he had said and quickly changed his sentences," Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant..." But Sarah cut him off.

"Oh never mind. No need to apologize. I'd do the same if I were you too," she grinned as she said this, and Jake just slugged her arm affectionately. A voice interrupted them for a moment and they turned to find Greg and a few of his other pals.

"Hey! Finally found you guys! Mind if we join you?" Greg asked and Sarah just shrugged," I don't see why not. Just hope we'll be able to find seats," she said and looked around the hall to find vacant seats.

Spotting some, she called out. "There's a few seats over there, let's hurry over," she urged and they made their way over to the spot there a few vacant spaces are available to fit the five of them.

Sarah walked through the row into the near end of the aisle and was surprised to meet Kristy, her best pal in Forrest Green, and she was sitting with Mandy and Felicia, all of who were on the same basketball team as hers. And sitting in the row in front of them were five popular girls. Upon seeing them, she wanted to find some other seats but seeing that all the other seats in the hall were occupied, this will have to do.

"Hey! Didn't see you from over there just now. You don't mind sitting with my brother's pals do you?" Sarah asked Kristy in which she replied, "Sure, no problem. Go ahead and sit."

"Thanks."

To Jake, "We can sit here," and leaning closer to Jake, she said in a softer tone, "If you don't mind the popular girls sitting in front ogling you but I'm _pretty_ sure that you don't. Well, your friends certainly do not mind." She said, gesturing at Greg and the other guy, who was already flirting with the girls in front of them. Jake looked over at them and just shook his head at them.

"Hey guys," he called to them, "we can sit here." They all sat down with an order such that Sarah was sitting beside Jake and on her left is Kristy, Felicia and Mandy and sitting on Jake's right is Greg, Matt and Dan. "Oh by the way, Sarah, that is Dan," pointing to the blonde haired guy that was flirting with one of the popular girls, "and this is Matt." He introduced the brown haired guy that was sitting beside Greg and he smiled at her which showed a deep set of dimples and said," Hey."

"Hey to you too," Sarah smiled back. She then turned to introduce her friends to them but the introduction was cut short when the vice principal tapped into the mike to call everyone's attention.

"_Good morning students. I'm sure you're all wondering why I asked all of you to assemble here this morning. Well, there are a few important announcements that I'd like to make and…."_

To Kristy, she muttered," Will she get _on _with the message already! " Kristy snickered and went back to listen as the vice-principal continued.

_"…some major events that will be taking place in our school this year. First and foremost, is the Forrest Green Annual Concert Synergy! As you all have already heard or seen the flyers around the school, our school's concert band will be playing their pieces at the Holthingham's Concert Auditorium and I hope to see everyone of you there to support your school's concert band! The tickets will be available at……"_

" So guys, will you be going to this thing?" Sarah leaned sideways to speak to Felicia, Kristy and Mandy while the vice-principal was going on about the ticket prices and ticket booths.

"Will YOU be going?" Kristy posed the same question to her. "Yeah, I have to, I mean I will be going cos' my brother is in there and he'll be playing a solo performance during the concert." Sarah explained.

"Well, if you are at least going to be there, I might as well go there too! And I'd want to see your brother, the one that is playing the solo performance. Is he any good?" Felicia asked, genuinely interested. Jake, who overheard their conversation, joined in, "Well, we've heard him play before the last time but recently, he haven't played anything at all at home on his clarinet, so we don't know whether he's any good or not." Sarah just nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, I'm in then," Felicia said and Mandy also joined in too. "What about you Kristy?" Mandy asked her.

"Maybe, I'll have to see whether I'm free or not on that day. I just hope it's the latter cos' I've never been to this kind of concert before. All the previous concerts that I've been too are punk rock and hip hop concerts but never a school band concert," declared Kristy.

Jake, heard this and asked, " You've ever been to a Simple Plan concert before?"

"Yup! It was during their worldwide tour last month and they definitely rock the hardest!" she said enthusiastically.

"Wow! You actually went to their world concert tour? That's awesome! I've been dying to go-" but he was interrupted by Sarah, who shushed them as their vice-principal was looking directly at them and they quickly fell into silence. When the VP continued his speech, Sarah whispered to Jake.

"I think that blondie is ogling at you," she hinted to the girl that kept turning backwards in her seat to throw glances at Jake.

"Oh yeah?" he said, non-committal and replied, " Whatever, she's not my type," he said casually and just ignored the girl and went back to listening to the vice-principal that was still droning on about the announcements. Kristy was looking at them and when Sarah noticed her watching, Kristy quickly turned away and pretended to listen to the figure on stage. _What's that all about? _Sarah thought to herself and shrugged it off and just managed to hear the sentence that made her groan outwardly.

_"…and the whole form class of Ms. Jenkins will be performing their play at the Forrest Green Annual Theatrette which will be in October and the whole school is eagerly anticipating the event just like the Synergy concert. Let's give them a round of applause for their effort that they will be putting in these shows!" _

Scattered applauses were heard in the hall as some was either not listening or they were not bothered at all. Sarah slumped further down in her chair while Kristy, Felicia and Mandy clapped excitedly beside her and were throwing her weird glances when they saw her behavior. Beside her, Jake heard her groan and realized something that the VP had just mentioned in her announcement.

"Hey, isn't Ms. Jenkins YOUR form teacher? Does that mean _you're _performing?" Jake's eyes widened in surprise.

Sarah answered by slouching further down in her chair and slapped her palms over her face as if trying to hide away. "Please don't remind me, I'm miserable as it is." She muttered as the vice-principal dismissed them to go back to their respective classes for their lessons.

The thunderous sounds of students getting up from their seats and moving towards the exits of the hall prompted them to follow suit. Mandy spoke up. "Sarah, why aren't you excited at all about this play?" she asked as they were moving out from the seats towards the back of the hall where the exits are. Mandy, Felicia and Kristy were all in the same form class as her. "Yeah, you should feel lucky cos' you're the –" but Kristy's sentence was muffled as Sarah clapped her hands over Kristy's mouth to prevent her from blurting out the secret and smiled innocently at Jake who was hearing their conversation.

"She's the what? " He halted in his steps and turned around to hear Kristy's slip.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm the nothing. She's just rambling nonsense to get me excited about this play. No biggie," she smiled pretentiously at Jake and he just raised his eyebrow questioningly at her weird behavior and turned back and joined his friends who were already out of the hall. When he was out of earshot, she rounded on Kristy who had almost let it slip in her previous sentence.

"What? What did I do?" Kristy asked, clueless of what she had done. "You almost told him! I don't want any of my family members to know. Not now and not anytime soon!" Sarah said exasperatingly.

"But why? Don't you want to tell them that you've got the lead for the school play? It's an important thing! " Felicia cried out.

"It's just that," Sarah paused for a while and sighed, "I'm afraid that I will make a fool of myself on stage cos' I don't think I can act." Unknown to them, their greatest rival, Veronica and her posse is right behind them and heard her.

"You don't need to worry about making a fool out of yourself cos' you're already a fool, so why bother?" she leered behind them and they swiftly turned around and glared maliciously at her.

"Who asked YOUR opinion, Barbie? You and your sheep and go roast yourself at a pit and no one will care!" Kristy snapped furiously at her and Felicia and Mandy had to hold her arms to prevent her from launching herself at them.

"And why the heck was SHE made the lead whereas the prettiest and the best actress in school is standing right here, ready to take on the role?" Veronica proclaims and looked at Sarah with disgust.

"Well, it's just probably because everyone is SICK AND TIRED with seeing YOUR face up on the stage all the time and MAYBE, Ms. Jenkins is also thinking along that line that's _why _she gave Sarah the role instead of you!" Mandy defended.

"Well, looks like Sarah has her own protector and I'm sure she needs to have one considering that her own family probably forgets that she exist with all the other kids in the house!" She sneered while her posse just sniggered at Sarah.

Sarah snapped back. "FYI, Little Miss Perfect! I DIDN'T CHOOSE to be made the lead alright and I would drop this role IN A HEART BEAT but it looks like I'm stuck in this stupid play cos' Ms Jenkins wouldn't let ME quit and it's WORSE enough having YOU breathing your STINKING BREATH down my neck so why don't YOU and YOUR POSSE just BACK OFF!" Sarah finished her tirade leaving Veronica and her posse taken aback by her outburst when someone interrupted from behind.

"Now what is the commotion here?" the voice, belonging to none other that Mr. Puceton, demanded as he loomed into view. _Darn, just my day. Better leave before I get another punishment._

"Oh, its nothing really. We were just going back to our class now. Come on guys," Sarah turned and walked away, beckoning Mandy, Felicia and Kristy who were shooting daggers at Veronica and her posse as they moved towards their own classroom. Unfortunately, their first lesson is with Ms' Jenkins and Veronica is also in their form class so Sarah had to bear with the play AND the brat together ion the same room.

_Please let this day end fast, _Sarah moaned inwardly as she and her friends went to the seats at the back and settled down and waited for Ms. Jenkins to start with her lesson.

As her mind wandered away from the lesson, she thought to herself. _Let's just hope the day doesn't get any worse,_ but little did she know that there is more waiting for her at home.


	8. Resistance is Futile

**Disclaimer: **Actually, I own a few characters already. I own **Joshua, Greg, Mr. Puceton **and a few more characters along the way. However, the C.B.T.D cast still belongs to the writers and creators and WB. These characters also belong to me: **Kristy, Felicia and Mandy.**

**A/N**: Since some people are insisting that I include their favorite characters, well, I'll just do that! Their plot is still in the process of planning, but do not fear, cos' there'll be more later! Special thanks to Nadiah, who helped me brainstorm the ideas for this chapter. Couldn't have done this without her and her persistent love of Charlie and the older characters. Million hugs to you!

**Rating: **PG-13. Just in case! ****

**Reviewers:** There are too many to note down, so, I'm just really grateful to all those who are reading this now. You guys are the best readers and reviewers that a fanfic author can ever get. I'm thankful for all the support you've given. Again, thanks for reading! ;p

** The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_****

**8 Resistance is futile**

Switching off the ignition, the engine died down and the humming ceased. Withdrawing the key from the ignition hole, Charlie got out of the weather beaten Chevy and slammed the door shut. He grabbed his backpack from the back seat before locking the doors and waited for Lorraine to do the same. Lorraine, in the meantime, was idly taking her own sweet time applying her probably tenth layer of lip-gloss and checking her reflection in the rearview mirror.

"C'mon Lori, could you hurry up? Why do you need to put all that gunk on your face? You already look beautiful even without the make-up." Charlie insisted as he leaned against the Chevy, watching her sister, still sitting in the car, now touching up on her hair. They were in the parking lot of their new school, Model West High School. There were students milling around, some getting out of their cars and bikes, couples managing mini make out sessions under the trees while waiting for the tardy bell to ring. Model West High School is basically a school for students from modern and rich families living in and around Forrest Central. Thus, there are many students who look like models - tall, pretty, handsome and all the other qualities that are usually associated with models. There are, however, a group of minorities, those that do not come from rich family background and do not have the looks or means to stay in the 'cool' club. _Guess where WE belong? _Charlie thought wryly to himself.

Lorraine huffed at him and quickly got out of the car and grabbed her satchel that was thrown in the back seat. Slamming the door shut, she said, "Even if I'm beautiful, those girls in the school are GORGEOUS! I'm nothing compared to them. Their skin is practically flawless! And they're almost perfect!" She sighed as she glanced at the tall pretty girls who were walking past and strode off towards the school's entrance, Charlie trailing behind. "Plus," she added, turning to Charlie when he managed to keep up with her strides, "They're tall and slender and they're practically living and breathing BARBIE DOLLS! They're totally popular and I'm totally a loser." She finished and her face look so down hearted that even Charlie felt sympathetic.

"Well," Charlie tried to comfort her. "At least you're real whereas they're totally plastic and I am really glad that I have you as my sister, not them." Lorraine managed a small smile at those words and looked at him gratefully.

"Well," she said, slipping an arm and giving him a half hug before releasing him, and continued, "I'm really glad that I have you as my brother. Even though you are as tall as those _models _and have to make me stretch my neck up just to talk to you face to face." She grumbled while Charlie just laughed light heartedly. He wrapped his right arm across her shoulders and returned her hug.

Releasing her, he added on, "And you're not a loser. Never ever think that. The Bakers are never losers. Except for me." He said indifferently and continued to walk towards the entrance. Lorraine stared at his back and it's now her turn to catch up with him. She gave a small jog just to catch up with his long legs and panted when she reached him.

"Charlie!" she called out and grabbed his back pack and turned him around to look down at her. "Why did you do that? Why did you comfort me only to put yourself down like that?"

"Let's just look at the facts shall we?" He said dryly, " I was kicked out of football last year and everyone in the football team hates me except for the water boy, and I'm nearly flunking my Advance Chemistry but I haven't told Mom and Dad about it and if I did, they'd probably ban me from going back to visit Beth, _which_, is four hours drive away from here and our relationship is strained enough as it is!" He managed without pausing to take a breath.

But before Lorraine had a chance to reply, they were interrupted by a deep leering voice that belongs to none other than Dean Padalecki, the pain in Charlie's ass. Both Charlie and Lorraine whirled around and glared at the intruder and his cronies, Marlin Hacker, Jody Street, his bimbo model girlfriend and two beefy looking guys that's also from Jaguars, the school's football team.

"Oooooohh…trouble in paradise? Or just in the farmland?" Dean leered, his cronies at the back sniggering with him.

"Oh shut up! Mind your own business!" Lorraine retorted and pulled Charlie away, before he managed to land a punch on Dean's face.

"Why, Charlie, you have your own little protector to defend for you. Is the big strong farm boy afraid to stand up for himself?" He jeered, looking at them with a devious smile on his face.

"Speak for yourself! Look at you. You need backup-" gesturing to the two beefy guys behind Dean, "- in case your scrawny little body can't win in a fight? How pathetic." Charlie lamented and scoffed back at him.

Dean's face scrunched in fury and growled. "Why you little-" He began but was cut off by Charlie.

"Whatever. I don't need this. I'm just wasting my time quarrelling with a bunch of fools who has nothing better to do than to make other people's life miserable. Get a life, why don't ya'?!" Charlie dismissed them dryly and urged Lorraine to continue walking, leaving a furious Dean and his comrades behind, spouting threats like '_You'd better watch out!' _and '_You'd wish you never moved here Charlie Baker!'_.

Luckily, the bell rang and they hurried inside the school, away from Dean and his gang, _for now anyway, _Charlie thought.

Lorraine glanced at him for a while with a sympathetic face and sighed, " Oh well, guess I'll see you after school then."

"Yeah, see ya," Charlie gave her a small smile and walked away from her, moving towards his own locker located further down the hallways. Lorraine just stared at his retreating back, shaking her head and moved towards her own locker, with thoughts swirling in her brain, thinking about her brother and trying to figure what was going on with him. _I'll never understand him. _She shook her head, clearing away the thoughts of the conflicts that her brother was going through and went about her first lesson of the day.

Meanwhile, Charlie was dragging his feet to his first lesson of the day, double period of Advance Chemistry. _What a great subject to start off my terrible day, _he thought dryly to himself. Entering the Chemistry laboratory that was located on the second floor of the Science building, he found most of his lab mates already seated and mildly chatting with one another and no teacher in sight. He made his way towards the back of the room, where his lab partner was sitting in her chair, scribbling something in her book.

"Hey Fern," he greeted when he reached their lab desks and went around to sit in his stool, on the left side of her.

Fern looked up upon his greeting and immediately gave him a smile, showing him her perfect set of white straight teeth, which was the result of two years of horrible braces and careful dieting. "Oh, hey Charlie," she replied. Today, she was wearing her sandy brown hair up as usual in her ponytail that bounced to and fro whenever she walked and was in her usual tees and jeans. Fern was not like the other girls in the school. She was not extremely conscious of how she looked; as long as she looked presentable and was comfortable in whatever that she was wearing. She wears a frameless pair of glasses and that gave her a sort of 'smart girl' vibe whenever anyone glanced at her. She's very friendly and helpful to anyone, even with those blonde bimbos that are usually mean to everyone.

"So, you look down in the dumps," Fern began, when she noticed his glum face that was void of the usual set of dimples and closed her notebook and turned towards him. "Care to share what's troubling your mind this morning?"

Charlie let out a long sigh and was about to answer when the clacking sounds of heels was heard; indicating that the teacher had arrived and the room fell silent as Dr. Melissa began her lesson.

Fern whispered," Well, maybe later then," giving him a comforting smile and turned towards the front to hear what Dr. Melissa was addressing to the class. Charlie just shrugged and also sat up to hear the announcements made that morning.

"And now, I'll be returning you back your test papers that you took last Friday. As always, there are failures," groans were heard around the lab and she continued, "and for those failures, there will be a makeup test coming up. If you fail to pass that makeup test, I'm afraid, I will have to call your parents and discuss whether you should continue taking this subject. This test will count into your final grades and if you do terribly for them, it will seriously affect your overall marks." She finished and went around, distributing back the papers to the respective students, commenting as she handed them out.

Charlie slumped forward and rested his forehead on the clean, spotless brown lab desk and muttered, "I've got a really bad feeling about this." Fern glanced at him and tried to cheer him up.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure you'll do fine," she consoled but Charlie shook his head despairingly on the desk.

"I really doubt that I did well, least of all even _pass_ that test. I didn't study for that cos' I went back to Midland to visit Beth." He muttered, his forehead still attached to the lab desktop. Finally, Dr. Melissa reached their table and shook her head when she handed Charlie his test paper.

"Charlie, I'm really disappointed in you. I thought you'd make the extra effort after you've failed the other test that you took and really study hard for this one. Looks like I was wrong. You have the potential but it just depends whether you make the extra effort to achieve it. Now, I really hope you'd work harder and try to at least study for the makeup test."

Charlie nodded his head and she continued. " If you fail again the makeup test, I'm afraid, I'm going to have to fail you for the overall as well and your parents need to be informed about this. And I'm sure you wouldn't want that, do you? And also, I know that you're a football player in the school team. And you know the policy here, if we find that your grades are degrading and the reason might be from football, I'm sorry to say that you'll have to be suspended from football too." Dr. Melissa warned firmly and turned towards Fern to give back her paper. "And as for you Fern, excellent work as usual!" She praised with a wide smile, making Fern's cheeks crimson with embarrassment of being praised in front of Charlie. Turning to the whole class, Dr. Melissa gathered everyone's attention. "And for everyone's info, Fern managed the top marks with a score of 97 for this test. And that proved to show that if anyone works hard and study as they're supposed to, they too, can get top marks like Fern's," she finished and patted Fern's shoulders, making her blush even more.

Some of the popular girls scoffed at Fern when Dr. Melissa had gone back to the front and began writing on the chalkboard, starting the lesson. One of them, a brunette bombshell, Hilary Manson, muttered loudly, "What a teacher's pet. So what is she got 97,she's just a nobody," she said snidely and turned back to her friends who were sniggering too.

Fern glanced at them, and heaved a long sigh. Now, it was Charlie's turn to comfort her. "Don't care about what they say. They're just a jealous bunch of cheerleaders. They just didn't want to admit that they only have looks but no brains."

Fern returned him a smile and said, "Nah, it's alright. They don't mean any harm." She put away her test papers inside her folder but Charlie halted her.

"No it's true. Just look at me. A jock with no brains. I totally fall under their category for sure," he sighed.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. I'm sure you can do well too. You do have potential, just like what Dr. Melissa said," she said. Suddenly, Charlie's expression changed and he sat up straight and turned towards her. Fern was startled by the sudden change of behavior and scrunched her eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait, you did get ninety-seven, didn't you?" Charlie asked, suddenly hopeful looking.

"Umm...yeah..why? Do you need to borrow them?" She asked, taking out the test papers again.

"Well, I was wondering," he said hesitantly, "Whether you could tutor me. Only for a few weeks, you know, for this makeup test. I'm really clueless about Advance Chemistry and I'm really in dire need of help. Please?" Charlie pleaded, giving her a hopeful looking face that was so totally adorable; it made Fern blush slightly just looking at him.

"Well, I don't see why not. Sure," she agreed, smiling back at him.

Charlie beamed at her and said, "That's great! So, can you come over to my house today? We can go over the test papers again before moving on to the topics covered by Dr. Melissa. And if you're worried of going home late, don't worry cos' I can give you a ride home after that." He asked, looking at her eagerly.

Fern pondered for a moment and said, "Well, you really want to start today? Hmm…okay sure. But I need to inform my parents that I'll be coming home late today first."

"That's swell. Thank you so much! You're a great lab partner Fern. I really owe you big time," Charlie stated.

"No problem. Glad I could help. C'mon, let's pay attention to Dr. Melissa." She urged and turned her attention to the board.

Charlie glanced sideways and mouthed, "Oh, so I'll meet you after school at the parking lot. You don't mind do you? I also need to pick up my siblings from their school."

"No problem, it'll be fun. I've never met your siblings before. It'll be refreshing!" Fern replied, eyes still on the front.

Charlie laughed softly, and said, "It'll be refreshing alright. You'd be thankful you've never had brothers and sisters like mine. Don't worry, you'll see. They're little scheming devils, especially my fifth sister, Sarah. She's the chief troublemaker. You'll see her later when we pick them up from school." Charlie warned, with a smile on his face.

Fern just laughed at his description of his siblings and just shook her head. "Fine then, like you said, we'll see." And they turned their attention to Dr. Melissa, who was starting with the day's topic, Organic Chemistry.

_After school_

Charlie tapped his foot on the pavement of the parking lot, whistling as he did so. Glancing at his Swatch, it read two fifty five. Crossing his arms in across his chest, he leaned back against the old, weather-beaten Chevy that was given by his parents on the day when they moved to the new house in Evanston. It was initially a bribe to make him less hostile about the moving and also, to allow him easy transportation when he needed to visit Beth back in Midland.

_Beth, _he mused to himself and let out a sigh. He leaned all the way back until he was lying across the front of his car and stared up into the sky. Things at first went pretty great between them despite Charlie having to move to their new home in Evanston. Beth was quite understanding about the whole situation and since Charlie visited often, there was no problem. But things were getting a bit strained these last few weeks. Beth seemed a bit distant whenever he called and when he visited, which was getting less frequent due to amounting workload in school, she seems reluctant to spend time with him and always give him the excuse that she's getting busy with schoolwork too. Sometimes, he noticed, she feels uneasy and uncomfortable around him when they cuddled in his car and seems a little distracted. _I don't know what's going on with her and what she's thinking anymore. _

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by a sweet cheerful voice that belongs to none other than Fern.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asked and went towards him. Charlie sat up and gave her a grin and shook his head at her.

"Nah, just daydreaming," he lied and got off the front of his car and went to open the doors of the Chevy.

"Anyway, I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. I was held back at my publications meeting just now," she apologized.

"That's alright. We still have to wait for Lorraine to come, and she's probably stuck in the bathroom, putting on her lip-gloss or something." Charlie assumed.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot that your sister is also in this school. She's the third child is it?" she asked.

"Yeah, the third one and the self-proclaimed fashion guru and hygiene officer in our house. She's totally into makeup and she's the one who always gets into quarrels with Sarah." Charlie explained and continued. "And those two are always at loggerheads. I guess, that's the fun part, being able to watch your siblings quarrel with each other," he laughed as he said that.

Fern also laughed along and added on, "Yeah, that's why I always envy big families. It bites not having anyone to fight with at home."

"You're an only child?" Charlie inquired.

"Nope. I have an older brother and we have our fights sometimes but that was a long time ago. He's already married now and has his own family. So, it's just me and my mom and dad at home. It's always quiet around the house, and I bet, it's unlike your house, where there are all sorts of action and fun going on all the time. You're so lucky. You'll never get lonely." She commented.

Charlie snorted at her last sentence. "Lucky? Yeah right. I never have any privacy even though I have my own room! They always try to listen in on my conversations and like you said, there's never a quiet moment in the house." He said exasperatedly. "Maybe we should switch families," he suggested, laughing slightly. Fern brightened up at the suggestion.

"Hey, I don't mind! I'd love to have that many brothers and sisters such as yours. But I don't think that will ever happen." She sighed and continued, "I just have to deal with mine and you just have to bear with yours."

They didn't notice that Lorraine had approached the car and was curiously standing a few feet away from them, listening on their conversation. She then decided to make her presence known, which startled the two teenagers.

"Hey you guys!" she shouted, making both Charlie and Fern jump up in surprise. They turned towards her and she grinned at them. "So, were you guys having fun waiting for me?"

"Lorraine! Don't frighten people like that! And when did you arrive? And what took you so long?" Charlie bombarded her with questions, while Fern just laughed.

"Whoa! Hold back the fire chief! Too many questions there." Lorraine said, eyes widened at the list of questions fired at her. "Anyway, who cares where I was, let's just go, okay?" she urged, getting into the back seat of the car. Charlie just shook her head at her and motioned for Fern to get in the front seat.

"Oh, and Lorraine, I forgot to introduce to you. This is Fern. She's my Advance Chemistry lab partner. She's tutoring me for a make-up test. " Charlie explained.

"Hi Lorraine," Fern smiled, turning her head around from the front seat so that she was facing Lorraine. "It's nice to finally meet you. He's told me some stuff about you."

"He did? What stuff did he told you about me?" Lorraine asked, curiosity displayed all on her face.

"Oh, just some good things," Fern fibbed; to prevent a sibling quarrel brewing if she told her the truth that Charlie had told her. Charlie mouthed 'Thanks' discreetly to her and she just smiled in return.

"Anyway," Charlie changed the subject and continued, "we'd better get moving or else Sarah, Jake and Henry might think that we'd forgotten about them."

"Fine, " Lorraine said and shut the door close.

They then sped towards their younger sibling's school to pick Sarah, Jake and Henry up. Neither did they know, that the secret that their younger siblings share, might make a drastic change in their lives, in the time to come.

_TBC_


	9. Unfolding the mystery

**Disclaimer: **Same old same old. Nothing belongs to me. Sad. C.B.T.D characters belong to its creators.

**A/N**: I apologize for the long delay in update. I've been extremely busy with exams and other stuff and there are moments when i feel like discontinuing with this story as i have completely lost the mood of writing this story. There have been a great growth in the amount of CBTD fics out there in and forums at IMDB and the genres vary and now my story seems very bland.

**Rating: **PG-13. Just in case!

**Reviewers:** I wanted to thank each and every reviewer and reader of my fic for encouraging me to continue writing and in boosting my esteem with the great comments and feedback and even plots to help me move this story along. So, a million grateful and heartfelt thanks to anyone that's reading this. ; D

**The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_

**9 Unfolding the mystery**

"Hey, who's that in the front seat? " Sarah frowned as she pointed to the incoming Chevy with an unknown passenger in the front seat.

Jake stopped playing with his skateboard and turned to look. "That sure ain't Lorraine. She doesn't have brown hair for one thing."

Jake, Henry and Sarah watched as the screeching tires of the Chevy halted in front of them. There, sitting beside Charlie, sat a brown haired stranger with a friendly smile plastered on her face. Sarah and Jake simultaneously raised identical frowns whereas Henry was in a daze.

"Guys, " Charlie introduced from the driver's seat, "meet Fern, my Chemistry lab partner. Fern, that's Henry, Sarah and Jake, my fourth, fifth and sixth siblings."

"Hi! Nice to meet you, " Henry greeted eagerly, shaken out of his momentary daze and continued to gaze adoringly. Sarah noticed his weird behavior and raised an amused brow.

"Nice to meet you too," Fern smiled warmly back.

"Hey." Sarah waved shortly.

"Sup." Jake greeted.

"Okay, so get in the car already. Lorraine's sitting at the back with you guys since Fern is in front." Charlie ordered.

"But there's not enough _room _for the four of us to sit in the back. It's bad enough with Henry _and_ Lorraine, " Sarah complained, glancing at Lorraine who was busily flipping through a magazine.

Lorraine looked up at that comment and growled," And what are you insinuating with that? Are you saying that i'm _fat?_"

"Decipher whichever way you want. The point is, we can't fit four people in the back! It'll be too squeezy!" Sarah stressed.

"Oh c'mon Sarah, just for today. Fern's coming to tutor me for my makeup test and I really have to pass that test if I want to stay in football." Charlie pleaded. Fern was feeling uncomfortable with the argument brewing and spoke up.

"Err, that's okay Charlie, I'll catch a bus to your house. Lorraine can sit in front." She started to unbuckle her seatbelt but Charlie stopped her.

"Oh don't be silly, you're already doing me a favor by agreeing to tutor me. The least I could do is to give you a ride to my own house. Don't mind Sarah. She's probably in a bad mood today," Charlie looked sternly at Sarah, "and there's enough room at the back to squeeze four people. Don't worry," he assured Fern.

"Oh alright, fine. I'll squeeze in the back. I don't want to be the _selfish _sister do I?" Sarah muttered but added, "But still, I don't want to sit beside Lorraine."

"Who said I want to sit next to _you_?" Lorraine retorted.

"Alright! Break it up already! Jake, you sit next to Lorraine. And please keep Sarah and Lorraine from clawing each other out will you? This car has enough dirt and gunk already, and it doesn't need any extra blood to add to the collection," Charlie said, exasperated. He shook his head in despair at his squabbling sisters as they squeezed in the back. Facing Fern, he said, "See what I have to face everyday?" He sighed. Fern just gave a sympathetic smile.

Henry though, was another problem. He was oblivious to the squabbling, as he stood rooted on the pavement, still gazing adoringly at Fern. Charlie saw that he was the only one not yet in the car.

"Henry! Get in the car! What are you doing standing there?"

Lorraine, Sarah and Jake snorted amusedly at another of their sibling's antics.

"Dude, stop drooling at Fern and get in! " Jake called out. Sarah chuckled. Charlie shook his head again and dropped his head onto the steering wheel in despair. Fern just patted his shoulder in sympathy.

Henry snapped out of his daze and smiled sheepishly at them. He quickly squeezed himself in beside Sarah who just grumbled to herself.

It was a silent drive home at first, with Henry's eyes staring fixated at the back of Fern's head, Lorraine flipping through her magazine silently, and the duo upfront keeping their eyes on the road. Jake finally turned to look at Sarah who was squeezed between him and Henry, a big scowl on her face. Nudging her side, she looked at him.

"What?" she snapped irritably. Jake jerked in surprise at her hostility.

"Whoa there! What's the matter with you?" Jake asked, frowning.

"Nothing."

"That's not _nothing. _You're angry at something, or someone. Surely you're not sore about being squeezed at the back, are you?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

Sarah just kept silent and crossed her arm grumpily. Lorraine glanced sideways and snorted, "She's probably having her PMS."

IN an instant, Sarah tried to lunge at her but Jake held her back.

"Lorraine! Quit it!" Charlie warned from the front. Lorraine just rolled her eyes but nonetheless, backed away from Sarah's outreaching hands by flattening herself against the car window.

"Let go of me!" Sarah struggled but Jake held a strong grip on her.

"Jeez! Sarah, chill will ya'? Lorraine's just being a pain and hurting her won't do you any good," Jake tried to restrain her but she continued to struggle. To Henry, he said, "Yo Henry! Help me out here could you!"

Henry stopped staring at Fern's head and grab Sarah around the waist and pulled her back down. Still, Sarah struggled harder.

"Well at least it would _satisfy_ me! Now, I _said, let GO of me_!" she gritted and tried to wriggle her arms from Jake and Henry's grip.

"Not until you promise you won't go for Lorraine again," he said firmly. Even though Sarah could take on Jake's strength, she didn't feel up to it and slumped back. Henry instantly removed his arms but Jake held on.

"FINE. Whatever. Now could you let go of my hands?" She resigned. Jake released her hands but Lorraine was still wary of her and tried to sit as far away from her as possible. However, that proved to be difficult in the current state that they were squeezed in.

Charlie turned his head towards Fern slightly while keeping his eyes on the road and apologized. "I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"There's no need to apologise. It's alright." Fern smiled understandingly.

Henry went back to gaze dotingly at Fern while Sarah sat grouchily beside him. This time, Jake did not bother her in case another outburst erupted. Silence followed throughout the rest of the journey with occasional sighs coming from Sarah.

Finally, they pulled up on their driveway and Charlie hit the brakes.

"Get moving Henry!" Sarah urged him to get out of the car. Henry was still fixated on Fern and did not budge. Sarah let out a cry of indignation and without waiting for him to get out; she climbed across Henry, jumped out of the car and stomped into the house.

"Hey Sarah, wait up!" Jake called her and ran after her into the house. Lorraine also got out of the car and went in. Charlie looked from the Chevy and shook his head in despair at his siblings.

"Well, this is it. Welcome to the Baker's residence," Charlie said.

"Wow! You've got such a huge house! Of course," Fern slapped her forehead, "since you've got such a huge family. Silly me!" She grinned at him.

They didn't realize that Henry was still in a daze, watching every move of Fern's.

"Well, why don't you go in first, I have to park the car in the garage," beckoned Charlie and as he turned, he found his gawking brother sitting at the back seat, unmoving. "HENRY! What are you doing, still sitting there! Get out of the car! I need to put it in the garage," he ordered.

Henry quickly got out and gave a sheepish smile at Fern, who looked amused. As Henry and Fern walked towards the house, Charlie called from the car.

"Henry, why don't you show Fern around the house first while I park the car." Charlie suggested and drove the car around towards the garage. Henry immediately brightened up and beamed at Fern.

"Sure! No problem. Come on, follow me." He beckoned while stealing adoring glances at her as they walked into the house.

"Sarah! What's up with you? Why are you in such a funk?" Jake asked, concerned at her behavior earlier as they went up the stairs towards the bedrooms. She darted into her bedroom and slammed the door shut, just mere inches from Jake's nose.

"Hey! Sarah! Open up! I wanna talk to you!" he rapped on her door, calling her out.

"Jake, could you leave me alone, please!" she urged from behind the door. "There's nothing wrong so just go away!"

Jake stopped knocking and said, "Fine. If that's what you want. I just want to know what's bothering you but since you don't want to share it, I'll leave you with it." He sighed, resigned.

"Thank you, Jake. I'm sorry," she muttered from behind the door," but this time I'll handle it myself."

Jake just stood at her doorway for a moment. Then, he spoke up softly, "Well, I thought we're doing some snooping in Dad's office today," he looked around as he said this to make sure no one's around, "but since you're having some problems, it's okay then. I'll do it myself. You just make sure that whatever that's bothering you is solved." He then turned and walked towards his own bedroom when he heard her door opening.

"Jake." Sarah called. He turned in his steps and looked at her, who was standing with the door slightly ajar. She shifted her gaze downwards and heaved a huge sigh.

"Yes?" He asked. She stood there silently for a while before muttering something incomprehensible. Jake, getting frustrated at her behavior, snapped. "Sarah! Get on with it! What do you want to tell me?"

She jumped slightly in surprise. "Oh alright, I'll come with you to snoop in Dad's office."

"Really? But what about your problems?" he asked.

"I'll put that aside for now. What's important is that we find out who that _woman_," she lowered her voice, "that Dad is involved with."

Jake nodded and smiled at her. She returned the smile. Then, they heard Henry's voices coming from the stairs.

"Come in quick, before Henry comes. We can't discuss it here. They'll hear us and we can't have them knowing about it yet." She beckoned him in to her room. Just as she shut the door, she managed to catch a glance of Henry, with Fern by his side, coming from the stairs.

Chuckling slightly to herself, she locked the door and plopped herself on her bed, sitting with her legs crossed in front of her.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked, as he was gently stroking Pips, Sarah's pet hamster atop her window table.

"Henry." She answered.

"And what's so funny about Henry?" he frowned, and moved towards her bed, plopping himself on it, making Sarah bounce on the impact.

"You sure are oblivious aren't you? Didn't you notice how Henry was behaving the whole time in the car just now?" She asked, looking amused as she recalled Henry's weird actions earlier.

"Well, _pardon me_ for not noticing how Henry behaved cos' I was so_ busy _wondering about _your _weird behavior just now." Jake pointed out to her. She shrugged away his remark and continued.

"I think _Henry_ has a crush on Fern." She proclaimed. " He was gazing at her with puppy-dog's eyes and he didn't even _budge _when I told him to get out of the car! " She laughed at the memory.

"Well, who can blame him." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Fern _is_ quite a catch. After all, she's pretty, friendly and I'm assuming she's smart too, considering she's tutoring Charlie. I'm surprised Charlie hasn't broke off with Beth with these kinds of girls in his school."

Sarah smacked his head at that comment. "So that's what _you'll _do huh? If you had a girlfriend back in Midland, you'll just dump her to go out with the pretty girls in school here?"

He pretended to ponder on that question. "Hmm...Sure, I'd do that," he said casually before breaking into a cheeky grin. She smacked his head with a pillow and laughed lightly at him.

"Man, I feel sorry for your future girlfriend, whoever that is. You're such a guy!" She shook her head at him before smacking another pillow at his head and got off from her bed.

"Duh! I AM a guy!" he pointed out, chuckling. "And I'm just kidding! I'm not that kind of person, you know that," he defended himself, and pretended to pout.

"I'll agree with that when I see it for myself. And I don't think I have to wait very long since there's a lot of girls in our school waiting to throw themselves at you," she stated and rolled her eyes at that image. She opened one of her drawers and rummaged through the stuff to search for a notepad and a pencil.

"Well, you might not know it but I see some guys in school who's interested in you too," he declared, raising a suggestive brow.

She paused from her rummaging and looked up. "Yeah, right," she said sarcastically.

"Yup. Its right. I know cos' I've seen some of the guys staring at you sometimes. They talk about the '_Chick with the pigtails'._" He raised two fingers on each hand to emphasize on the quote.

Sarah chucked an eraser at his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He moaned, rubbing the sore spot where the eraser hit him.

"For one thing, I am NOT a _chick! _That's the most downgrading thing that a guy can say about a girl and if I hear anyone calling any girl a 'Chick', they'll hear it from me." She threatened.

Finally found a pencil and a notepad, she closed the drawer and resumed her position on her bed.

"Now can we get back to the subject on hand?" She urged.

"What? About Henry?" Jake frowned.

"No, doofus, _Dad's affair_!" She cried out. Jake quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and shushed her.

"Not so loud! They'll hear us!" he warned, looking at the door to see if anyone heard her outburst. Peeling his hands from her mouth, she retorted.

"Fine! Yuck! " She grimaced as she wiped the wetness around her mouth. "Your palms are sweaty!"

Jake smiled sheepishly at her. "Opps, sorry," and he wiped his palms on his shirt.

"Okay, so now, we need to have a plan. There's no one at home right now besides Charlie, Henry, Lorraine and the two of us." Sarah counted.

"Don't forget Fern," Jake added.

"Right. Fern too. So, Mom won't be home as she's with the rest of them for their dentist appointment. What time will they be home?" she asked him.

"Hmm.. Most probably the same time when Dad and Nora comes home, which will be around five or so." He guessed. She jotted that down on her notepad.

"Its ten minutes past four right now," glancing at her Swatch, " so that leaves us with approximately fifty minutes to do some snooping around in Dad's office."

"Well, that's if Charlie and others don't catch us in Dad's office. You know we're not allowed in his office," Jake reminded her.

"Hmm....so the thing is now, what are we looking for? A picture of her? Or what?" She tapped her pencil on her chin in ponder.

"Oh it doesn't matter, just as long as we find something! Come on, let's just go quick, we don't have much time. They'll be coming home soon!" he urged, pulling her up with him as they got off the bed and towards the door.

"But but.." she hesitated at the door, "what if we get caught?"

"I'm sure you'll think up something, you always do! That's why you're the brains of the operations," he teased.

"Don't let Kim and Jessica hear that. They're the only 'brains' in this house," she rolled her eyes.

"Dude, two words, shush now." Jake put a finger on his lips to indicate 'quiet' as he opened Sarah's door to check whether the coast is clear for them. There is no sign of any of their siblings, so they quietly closed the door behind and ventured out towards Tom's office.

Along the way, they passed Lorraine's room and Sarah placed her ears on her door to listen in.

"She's listening to her stereo, so she won't be out for quite a while. " Sarah confirmed and they moved along the hallway.

As they passed Charlie's door, it was wide open. They found Fern and Charlie sitting on the floor with their books open and all over the floor. They looked up as Sarah and Jake walked past.

"Hey!" Charlie called and they backed up their steps.

"Yeah?" they chorused.

"Where are the two of you going?" He asked, however not looking too suspicious.

"What? Can't we walk around in our own house? We want to get some food in the kitchen if that's alright with you," Sarah quickly covered up, without any hesitation.

"Fine. Just don't make a mess in the kitchen or Mom will blow." He warned and they continued with their studying.

"Well, that was easy," Jake, declared as they were out of earshot from Charlie's room.

"That's three down, one more to go." Sarah counted. As they neared Henry's room, they expected him to be inside polishing his clarinet but the room was empty.

"Where do you think Henry can be?" Jake wondered.

"Jake. Its Henry we're talking about here. Where else would he be? The Kitchen!" she exclaimed.

They quickly headed towards the kitchen to see Henry sitting on the kitchen stool, quietly munching on a doughnut and gazing blankly at the wall. He did not notice their presence, as they did not make a noise.

Sarah chuckled. "He's probably thinking about Fern. Come on," she whispered, "we've got a few minutes left. Hurry!"

They darted towards the room at the corner of the first storey where it is concealed by a sliding wooden oak door. Jake slid the door and she slipped inside, heading towards the center of the room where the office desk stood. Jake peeked outside, to see if any of their siblings spotted them entering, but luckily, none did. He silently slid shut the door and moved towards Sarah, who was rummaging through the drawers of their Dad's desk.

"So, did you find anything?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Nope. Nothing yet. Where did Mike say he found the picture? Which drawer?" she sifted through the documents in the first drawer. Jake was flipping through the stack of folders on the table but could found nothing.

"I'm not sure. He didn't exactly tell us which drawer it was. It must be here somewhere," he shrugged and sat on the swiveling chair and switched on the computer. Sarah heard the beep of the computer and cried.

"What are you doing? Why did you switch on the computer?" She stopped her search and stared sternly at him.

"I'm trying to see if there's any email that he saved or something that he sent to the woman. Who knows, maybe there's some here." He defended himself as he clicked away on the keyboard.

"Fine. But make sure you don't disturb any of his documents or delete any of his files or we'll be toast! " she cautioned.

"Hah!" he snorted, " As if I'm stupid enough to do that. Anyway, we're already toast if he find us snooping in his office, even without me going through his emails."

"Whatever. Just hurry with whatever that you're doing," looking at her wristwatch, " we've only got a few more minutes."

"Tell that to yourself. You still have the drawers to search," he pointed. They worked quietly and quickly for a few minutes until Sarah broke the silence with a cry of triumph.

"I found it!" she waved the piece of picture that has a red haired woman with her arms around their dad's waist in the air. Jake moved the chair towards her and bends forward to take a look at the picture.

"How do you know that's her?" He asked, still doubtful that the red haired woman is having an affair with his fifty-year-old dad.

"Well, the writings on the back says so," she turned the picture around and showed him the writings where it says,

_Hope our love will last through eternity,_

_Love you Tom._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Patricia Jenkins._

"Eww....that is so mushy and sappy!" Jake professed, disgusted.

"Yeah, and I still can't believe old Dad would have an affair. I _still_ can't believe it. Hopefully, after we find more evidence, Mike is wrong about the affair." She said firmly.

"Well, we have to do more snooping then. There's bound to be more of that. What I can't believe is how Mom didn't find it out! I mean, she cleaned the house from top to bottom and she can't possibly have missed that!" He cried, disbelieved.

"Dad didn't allow us to enter this room without permission right? So he probably forbade Mom from touching his stuff too," she guessed.

Suddenly, the door slid open and they stopped in their tracks.

"Now what are the two of you doing here?" the voice rang through the room.

_TBC_


	10. Caught

**Disclaimer: **For the tenth time. How I wish at least one of the CBTD character belong to me. Nonetheless, I do own Joshua, Fern, Mr. Puceton, etc.

**A/N**: Since it is the holidays, I'm on a roll! So keep an eye out for the next few chapters! They'll be coming out as soon as you know it.

**Rating: **PG-13. Contains some acts of violence: e.g., Chucking small objects to people's heads. Other than that, this story is harmless.

**Reviewers:** Will repeat myself each chapter until my throat dries out. Thank you thank you thank you for even reading this fic. Thank you. Thank you. Alright. Thank you. ",

Finnigan Irish: _Just wait and see! OH, and don't worry, there's more chapters to come.;p_

**The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_

**10 Caught**

-----------------------

_Suddenly, the door slid open and they stopped in their tracks._

_"Now what are the two of you doing here?" the voice rang through the room._

-----------------------

There, standing at the doorway, blocking the streams of light from the living room, was none other than-

"NORA!" gasped both Jake and Sarah, jumping in surprise at the sight of their sister at the doorway.

Sarah quickly hid her hand behind her back and slipped the photograph into the back pocket of her pants and stood up from her crouching position behind the desk. She kicked the bottom drawer shut with her foot and it slammed shut. .

"So what _are_ the two of you doing in here?" Nora asked suspiciously, moving towards them.

"Nothing." Sarah lied.

Her eyes widened when she saw that their Dad's email account was still open on the monitor of the computer and she nudged Jake with her foot and gestured with her eyes to the monitor. Jake reacted instantly and exited from their dad's email account and opened a words processor program with the click of the mouse.

"And what are you doing with Dad's computer? Don't you know you're not allowed to use them without permission?" she prodded, finally rounding up behind them and glanced at the monitor.

Both Jake and Sarah tried to hide their guilt and put on innocent faces.

"Oh, we were just..erm.." Jake hesitated, trying to think up of a lie to cover himself.

"Printing some stuff! " Sarah quickly answered for him. Jake nodded vigorously to back her up. They shifted their glances at each other, doubtful whether Nora believed them.

"And why is it a blank screen?" Nora questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Jake swallowed and quickly thought of a reason," I, err... accidentally deleted it when you suddenly appeared and shocked us. And I forgot to save it before, so now everything's gone." He then faked a sigh.

Nora still looked dubious but did not comment anything on it. She then turned to Sarah.

"And why did you open Dad's drawers? I heard it slam shut just now." She asked, pointing to the last drawer.

"Err. Well, cos' I was searching for some paper to load up the printer. See, its empty," Sarah gestured to the printer, which, luckily, was indeed empty.

Nora seemed to accept their reasons because she did not question them further. They inwardly gave a sigh of relief, which Nora did not notice. It was then their turn to ask the questions.

"How come _you're _home early? And where's Dad? How come he didn't come home with you?" Sarah asked, hands akimbo.

"Well, I finished earlier and since Dad told me he had to go somewhere after work, he told me not to bother waiting for him and go home first." Nora explained.

Sarah and Jake exchanged curious glances at that but said nothing.

Nora noticed their glances but did not prod on the matter.

"So are you going still going to print or what? You'd have to redo them all over again since you didn't save them. You'd better use my computer if you still intend to do so cos' Dad's going to be home soon and I'm sure he wouldn't want to find you guys in here," Nora offered.

"Oh, it doesn't matter now. We'll do it tomorrow in school using the computers there. It's alright," Jake reassured, and he exited the program and switched off the computer.

"Yeah," Sarah added, "thanks for the offer anyway. We'll finish it somehow." She said, and Nora ushered them out from their Dad's office and slid the door shut behind them.

"Oh, by the way, since Mom will be home a little later with the rest of the guys from their dentist appointment, you guys need to help me set the table. I'll be doing the cooking today and I'll get Lorraine to help me. So, the table needs to be set by six pm, got it?" Nora instructed.

"Got it. No problemo." Jake affirmed.

"Thanks." Nora smiled at them and ruffled their hairs, in which the both of them groaned at that.

"Okay, so if there's nothing else, we'll be up in our rooms if you need us or anything." Sarah said and nudged Jake to move upstairs. Nora nodded and turned in the opposite direction but was halted by Sarah when she added, "Oh and Charlie brought home a friend. Don't know whether she'll be staying for dinner though."

"She?" Nora asked.

"Yup. Someone named Fern. You'll meet her soon." Jake assured and they proceeded upstairs.

They quickly headed back to Sarah's room and shut the door once they were inside. Jake locked the door and he flopped on the bed while Sarah sat cross-legged on the floor with her back leaning against the side of the bed.

"Phew!" Jake said, relieved, "That was a close one. I thought we were _busted _when Nora found us there!" He rolled on his back and stretched out across the bed.

"Yeah," Sarah agreed, " I nearly had a shock when someone opened the door. I thought it was DAD!" She admitted, thoroughly relieved that it wasn't.

"Haha..Yeah, I thought that too," he chuckled and continued, "But _you _sure had quick thinking. My mind went blank when she questioned what we were doing."

"Well, you were quick too," she defended, "Luckily you opened a word processor. If you had opened something else, I'm sure Nora wouldn't believe us."

She then took out the photograph from her back pocket and examined it again.

"Hmm....there's no date on this picture," she observed, looking at both sides, "So we can't really know when this picture was taken or how recent it was."

Jake rolled over so that he was lying on his stomach and reached out for photo.

"Here, let me take a look at it." He took it from Sarah and inspected the picture.

"Hmm...." he paused.

"So what do you think?" She asked, and got on her knees and peered at the photograph.

"This picture looks like it was taken recently. Look," he pointed to the figure of his Dad in the picture and continued, "Dad looks pretty much like what he looks now."

Sarah glanced at the picture and agreed.

"Well, then that means he must have met her quite recently too! Hmm." she pondered for a while. Jake handed her the picture back and rolled over to his back again and stared at the ceiling.

"I still can't believe this. We still don't know who that woman is so we couldn't possibly confirm that Dad really is having an affair. Do you think we should tell others now?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe," she said unsure, "But we don't tell Nora, Lorraine and Charlie. We'll just tell the others and they'll help us snoop around or come up with a plan." She suggested.

"I'm fine with that," he conceded.

"Right. We can't go back to Dad's office tonight cos' they'll be home by then." She pointed out.

"So what then?"

"We'll just have to wait for the rest to come home. Then we'll discuss of a plan." She concluded and she got up from the floor towards her desk and slipped the photograph in the top drawer.

"But what do we do now?" he asked, getting up to a sitting position.

"Now," she stressed and moved towards him, "_we _gotta set the table for dinner. But I gotta change out of this clothes first. That means y_ou _need to get out." She pulled him off from her bed and pushed him towards the door.

"Alright alright. So I'll meet you downstairs then," he said and left the room. Sarah closed the door and headed towards her dresser. Grabbing a pair of fresh clothes, she went about changing while her thoughts swirled around in her mind.

_Oh Dad, are you cheating on Mom? Please don't let it be true. But who's that woman in the picture? Oh well, we'll find that soon enough. _

As she finished changing, she opened the door and headed downstairs to help Jake set the table.

_Earlier that same afternoon_

"Alright, go wait outside," Kate ordered Kim, Jessica, Mark, Kyle and Nigel as they finished with their turn at the dentist. "I'll wait here for Mike to finish with his turn."

As the five of them turned and headed out towards the lobby of the clinic, she called over their heads.

" And make sure you _behave_ while you're outside," she warned.

"Alright," they chorused and retreated outside.

After Mike was done, Kate went to the counter to make the necessary payments and she ushered them outside towards the place where she had parked the Hummer.

"Okay, get in quick. It's nearly five forty five and I need to make dinner. Hopefully those at home have set the table at least," she hoped and went to buckle Nigel and Kyle to their seats.

After making sure the kids were all safely fastened to their seats, she hopped in the driver's seat and drove off. At the back, the kids were chattering among themselves. Then, Kyle spoke up.

"Mom," he called out to her and she glanced at the rearview mirror, "can we get ice-cream? I want some ice-cream!"

"NO no! I want pizza!" Nigel demanded and the rest of them started to scream and shout what they wanted.

"Hey hey!" she tried to silence them but the din overrode her orders. Exasperated, she put her fingers to her lips and released a shrill whistle that immediately silenced the racket.

"Good. Now listen. You've just been to the dentist and what did the doctor said?" She asked, eyes on the road.

"Come back again soon and we'll get a lollipop?" Mike guessed. Kate chuckled at his innocent guess and shook her head.

"No no, besides that, what did he remind you when he was cleaning your teeth?" she made them recall.

"Err...that we need to brush our teeth everyday?" Mark said, unsure.

"Yeah, and what else did he told you?" She prodded on.

"He told us to refrain from eating cold and sweet stuff like candy and ice-cream if we want to have nice teeth," Kim spoke up.

"And he said that if we don't take care of our teeth, we will end up with just gums when we reach twenty years old," Jessica added on after her sister.

"That's right! I'm glad you listened and remembered. SO do you think we should have ice cream for dessert anymore?" she supposed. Sighs and moans came from them and they reluctantly answered.

"No.." they muttered, unhappy that there will be no more ice cream for dessert. Kate looked at their forlorn expression and decided to give them a treat, just for that day.

"Okay, since you're willing to give up ice cream for the sake of your teeth, i'll let you have ice cream for dessert but only for today." She offered.

Cheers erupted at the back from the kids and they chatted happily as she drove them to Old Joe's Ice cream parlor. Putting on the brakes, she got out of the Hummer but halted the kids from getting out of the car.

"You kids stay here while I go get the ice cream, alright? Don't get out of the car and be good or else you won't get ice cream for dessert." She instructed, retrieving her wallet from the compartment at the front seat.

"Mom, I want Chocolate chip flavor!" cried out Kyle.

"I want cherry!" Jessica also piped up.

"Me too!" Kim added.

"I want Chunky Chocolate and Vanilla ice cream okay?" Mike demanded.

"Whoa there! So many flavors at a time! I'll choose the flavor of the ice cream and one that _everyone _likes." Kate said firmly. "And stay put. Don't touch anything, got it?"

"Got it, Mom!" they chanted and she slammed the door shut and headed into Old Joe's.

Inside, she ordered five tubs of ice cream and waited while the guy behind the counter brought out the ice cream. As she was waiting, she happened to glance outside the shop through the glass windows and spotted a familiar person across the street.

_Hmm.that person looks like Tom! _She frowned to herself.

She watched as the person went inside an Italian restaurant and disappeared from view. She shrugged that thought away and turned to pay for the tubs of ice cream. She then went back to the car and got back in the driver's seat.

"So what flavor did you get Mom?" Mark asked as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Vanilla," she revealed and groans erupted from the others but she added, "and some other flavors." She shook her head at her kids and started the car.

She made a U-Turn and as she drove past the Italian restaurant, she only got to see the back of the person who was hugging an unfamiliar red haired woman. Chucking away the thought that the person looked like Tom, she concentrated on the road and drove towards home with a thought in her mind.

_Nah, that couldn't be Tom. _

_TBC_

_A/N: Well, this chapter seems quite short and I'm getting the hang of cliffhangers. I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Wink Next chapter coming soon! Hopefully, no writer's block this time round. _

_TBC_


	11. Suspicion

**Disclaimer: **Not one of the CBTD characters belong to me. Nonetheless, I do own Joshua, Fern, Mr. Puceton, etc.

**A/N**: This fanfic is turning out to be a long series I guess, cos' I just didn't have the heart to end this fic just there. So, there'll be more chapters and more twists and plots coming your way so check it out!

**Rating: **PG-13. Contains some acts of violence: e.g., chucking small objects to people's heads. Other than that, this story is harmless.

**Reviewers:** AT first, I did not even expect anyone to even read this story cos' I'm an amateur at writing fics and this is my first try at writing one. But, now, at the eleventh chapter, thanks to all your reviews, I'm geared up to write up to _fifty _chapters if I feel up to due to your kind feedback and encouragement. Thanks a billion to those reading this! Without you guys, I doubt this fic would have even taken off from the first chapter. ",

**Points to note about this fic: **_I made Jake and Sarah to be about the same age, which is thirteen years old_. Somehow, in the movie, I didn't accept that Sarah was older than Jake because Jake looks so much older than her and taller. I guess, Girls do mature faster than boys, and they wanted to make Sarah the chief troublemaker in the Baker family, so that's why they probably made her older I think. But they're not twins, although compared to the rest of the cast members, they tend to look the most sibling like due to the same hair and facial appearance.

**The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_

**11 Suspicion**

_Bakers residences_

"We're home, get out quick," Kate ordered as she braked onto the driveway of their Evanston five storey house.

Mark, Mike, Kyle, Nigel, Kim and Jessica hopped off from the car and ran inside the house. She noticed that Nora's car was already in the driveway.

_So Tom and Nora's already home then, _she thought to herself as she switched off the ignition and got out from the Hummer. She grabbed the twins' bags and the tubs of ice cream from the front seat and slammed the door shut and headed inside.

As she moved towards the living room, Nora came out from the kitchen and headed towards her.

"Hey Mom," Nora smiled and gave her a peck on the cheeks.

"Hey Nora. So, did you pick up the groceries like I told you to?" She asked, putting down the twin's bags on the bureau and they headed towards the kitchen.

"Yup, I did. They're in the kitchen but I've already put them in the cabinet," Nora replied.

"Thanks Hun," Kate said.

"No problem Mom, it's the least I could do." Nora smiled at her, and they pushed through the kitchen doors and went inside. Kate immediately headed to the freezer to put the tubs of ice cream and closed the door shut.

"So, is your Dad upstairs?" Kate asked, moving towards the stove and started stirring the stew that Nora had earlier prepared. "Hmm..Smells good," she added.

Nora beamed at her. "Well, I learned from the best," she grinned back. "Oh, and Dad's not upstairs, actually, he's not even back yet."

"He's not?" Kate frowned, stopping her stirring for a while and turned to look at Nora.

"Oh, he told me he had to meet a friend after work and he called just now to say that he won't be home in time for dinner too." She explained and went to wash her hands.

Kate stood there for a moment to ponder on the figure that she saw earlier in the Italian restaurant and suddenly piped up.

"Did he say who he was going to meet? Or where he went?" She asked curiously.

"Nope. " she stated, " He just told me to go home first and he'll go home by himself." Nora looked at her Mom's frown and said, "Oh, don't worry Mom, he's probably just meeting an old friend or something," she assured her.

Kate shook the thoughts in her head away and said, "You're probably right. I'm just curious that's all," she smiled and continued stirring the stew.

"Well, Mom, I'm going up to change first, so do you mind watching the stew while I'm gone?" Nora asked, wiping her hands with the dishtowel and looked at her Mom.

"Sure, no problem honey. You go on upstairs and change. I'll finish it up here." she urged Nora but added, "But tell some of your siblings to set the table."

"Oh, Jake and Sarah already did that," Nora remarked turned to leave. However, she paused in her steps as she remembered something. "Oh yeah, Mom, Charlie brought a friend over and she's probably staying over for dinner. Do you want me to set another place for her?" She asked.

"Really? Who's _she_?" Kate asked.

"I'm not so sure. Someone named Fern. That's what Jake and Sarah told me." She shrugged. "Ok, I'm going to change first. See you at dinner," Nora turned and left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room.

Kate continued with the cooking just as Sarah and Jake entered the kitchen from the other door leading towards the dining room.

"Hey Mom," they chimed together and Sarah hopped on a kitchen stool while Jake leaned against the marble kitchen top.

"We've set the table," Sarah declared as she plucked a piece of grape from the bunch on the table.

"Thanks for the help both of you," she smiled gratefully at them.

Jake glanced at Sarah and they exchanged weird expressions. Kate noticed it and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with you two?" she questioned, looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing." they quickly denied and looked away from her curious eyes.

Kate stood there with hands akimbo and prodded further.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked.

"Nope. Nothing at all, " Sarah affirmed.

But then, they suddenly remembered about Fern and in synchronized, they spoke.

"Fern's here!" They looked at each other and Sarah reacted first.

"Jinx! You owe me a coke!" she tapped Jake's shoulder and grinned at him.

Jake groaned at his slowness in reacting and grumbled.

"Aww..That's not fair." he whined. Kate shook her head at the antics of her two thirteen year olds.

"Who said anything's fair? You _still _owe me a coke," Sarah said, looking smug and grinned triumphantly to her.

Kate interrupted before any bickering happen. "Alright, I know about Fern's presence already. Nora has told me earlier."

They just shrugged in response.

"So, anything else you wanted to tell me?" She brought back the subject of their curious exchange earlier.

"NOpe, that's about it," Jake denied and turned to leave the kitchen without waiting for Sarah.

Sarah watched his retreating back and muttered, "Sour grape!"

"I heard that!" Jake's voice rang from behind the door but he did not come back into the kitchen. Sarah just chuckled to herself and plucked off another grape and popped it into her mouth.

"So Sarah, what do you know about Fern?" Kate asked, shifting towards the sink to wash the vegetables. "Oh, and can you help me stir the stew please?"

Sarah obliged and moved towards the stove where a pot of red chicken stew was simmering and stirred it.

"Not much," she answered, " Just that she's Charlie's Chemistry lab partner and she's here to tutor him for a makeup test."

Kate finished washing the vegetables and proceeded to chop it. " SO how does she look like?" she asked, inquisitive.

"Oh, Mom, don't worry, you'll see her for yourself. She'll be staying over for dinner, remember?" Sarah reminded her. "You'll get to judge her when she comes down."

Kate laughed lightly to herself. "Right. I'm just curious that's all. Charlie has never brought a friend home and this is the first time he did, and it's a _girl_. A mother is bound to be curious," she explained herself to Sarah.

Sarah chuckled back. "Yeah, well, that explains it then."

"And I'm sure I'll be more curious when _you _decide to bring a guy friend home," Kate added on, raising an eyebrow suggestively at her.

Sarah reacted indifferently. "Mom, what are you hinting at?" she asked, eyebrows raised, copying her mom's expression.

"I'm sure my pretty thirteen year old would have some admirers in school no?" Kate winked.

Sarah snorted. "Hah, yeah right. Firstly, I'm not pretty. Lorraine can vouch that for me. And secondly, " she ticked off on her fingers, " I wouldn't _want _any admirers, even if there is which I doubt there's any. "

"Oh Sarah, don't put yourself down like that," Kate consoled her, stopping her chopping for a moment to put them in a huge bowl.

"Mom, I'm not putting down myself. And honestly, I don't care. So can we end this subject please?" Sarah pleaded, switching off the fire on the stove.

"Alright, I'll change the subject." Kate conceded.

"Good. How on earth did the subject of Fern turn to one about me anyway? Sheesh," Sarah rolled her eyes to herself and turned to her mother. "So, do you want me to pour this stew into the bowl or what?" She asked, pointing to the stew with the ladle.

"Oh, that's alright. I'll do that. I just want you to call your brother's and sisters down. Oh, and did you set a place for Dad?" Kate asked.

"Yup, as always. Why?" Sarah asked.

"Well, since Fern's joining us, she'll sit at Dad's spot." Kate answered, picking up the wooden spoon and started tossing the salad, occasionally adding a pinch of salt and some seasoning to it.

Sarah frowned. "What about Dad? Isn't he coming home for dinner?"

"Oh, he won't make it. Nora said he called earlier saying that he won't be back for dinner. He's meeting a friend of his, so he'll probably have dinner outside." She finished tossing the salad and wiped her hands on the dishtowel.

Sarah thought to herself. _Well that's a first. He hasn't skipped dinner before, well, ever since he quit his job as the Stallions head coach. _She did not hear her Mom calling her name as her thoughts wandered off, thinking about her dad.

"Sarah?" Kate called but she did not hear her. Sarah was immersed in her thoughts and was oblivious to her mom's calls. "SARAH!" Kate shouted, snapping Sarah out of her thoughts as she jumped in surprise.

"Wha-" Sarah started and turned to her mother.

"Sarah honey, are you okay?" Kate asked, concerned.

"Oh, I'm fine Mom. I'm just.... thinking about some stuff. No biggie," she reassured her.

"Well, you kinda blanked out just now. Anyway, I was saying, could you call the rest down for dinner? And tell Lorraine to come and help me here in the kitchen. Thanks dear," Kate said, ushering Sarah out of the kitchen.

"Ai ai Captain!" Sarah saluted and grinned as she was being shepherded out of the kitchen.

Sarah quickly run upstairs and headed first to Lorraine's room. The door was closed so she immediately grabbed the doorknob and turned it open. Lorraine was sitting on her bed, headphones blaring as she flipped through this month's of Teens magazine. Lorraine looked up just as Sarah barged open the door.

"Don't you ever _knock?_" She hissed, switching of the CD player and threw aside the magazine on her bed.

Sarah rolled her eyes at her and simply replied. "Why bother? Since you won't be able to _hear _me with that boom box on your ears, I just thought I'd let myself in and announce my presence. Saves time, saves energy, and a whole lotta fun seeing you getting all riled up." She smiled smugly.

Lorraine seethed at her. "So what do you want butch?" She snapped and added. "Besides invading my _privacy, _that is."

"Mom wants you in the kitchen, _princess,_" Sarah leered; rolling her eyes in sarcasm and quickly left the room, leaving Lorraine grumbling in exasperation.

Sarah walked past Charlie's room, shouting, "Dinner's ready! ", not bothering to look at what the two of them was doing in Charlie's room.

She bounded off towards her room and suddenly halted in the doorway when she saw that her room has been invaded by a mob of kiddies. Well actually, her brothers and sisters.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" She asked, raising an eyebrow, moving into her room where Henry, Mike, Mark, Kim, Jessica and the twins were gathered all around. Jake was hidden from view.

"I called them up here," Jake spoke up from atop Sarah's dresser.

"What are you doing, sitting on top of my dresser? Get off it!" She ordered, grabbing his arm and pulling him off the dresser.

"Alright, fine. Anyway," He started, "I called them here to discuss about _the thing._" He hinted.

Sarah frowned. "The _thing?_ What thing?"

Jake let out an exasperated cry. "Urgh! You know, _Dad's _thing," he looked with his eyebrows scrunched together, indicating about the affair.

"Oh," Sarah said, finally getting the point, "_That _thing." She nodded in understanding.

The rest of the faces in the rooms wore identical expressions, save for Mike, who knew what they were talking about.

Kim spoke up. "Could you two be any more vague? We _so _get what you were talking about," she remarked sarcastically.

"Opps, sorry," Jake apologized, "We'd better start from the beginning." He looked at Sarah.

"Now, you're talking sense," Henry commented.

"Well, it started when- " Sarah began to explain but was interrupted by her mom's call from below.

_"Sarah! Why aren't you guys down yet? Call them down now!" _Kate's voice rang from the dining room.

"Urgh! Just when things started to get interesting," Mark sighed.

"Oh, tell you what. Let's just go down for dinner now and afterwards, we'll meet here back in my room. Straight after dinner, got it?" Sarah instructed. Jake remembered something.

"Oh, no can do Sarah. We both got punishments remember? And after dinner is homework hour," he reminded her.

"Oh yeah, shucks. I forgot." She smacked her forehead lightly.

"Well, we'll meet after homework hour then? Remember, you promised to tell us everything and if you break your promise, we'll spill to Mom and Dad about _you-know-what,_ "Jessica threatened.

"What's _you-know-what _?" Kyle asked, looking expectantly at Jessica, who turned to look at Sarah and Jake. All the other eyes in the room followed them.

"Oh we'll tell you later. Hurry! They're already waiting for us downstairs!" Sarah urged, ushering them out of her room and downstairs towards the dining room.

Once downstairs, they quickly seated at their respective seats and it was the beginning of an interesting dinner.

_TBC_

_AN: I don't know whether the chapters are getting shorter and shorter cos' my Microsoft Words have gone haywire and I can't check the word count. So, I'm just writing them scene-by-scene, regardless of how short they are. I'm writing this story on a day-to-day basis, so, it tends to get dreggy and a bit boring but do bear with me. Anyway, for those who are reading my fic, thanks again for the reviews and taking the time to even follow this story as I slowly choke up one chapter after another. _


	12. The Dinner

**Disclaimer: **The CBTD characters are properties of Twenty Century Fox, Robert Simmons Productions, Director Shawn Levy, and based on the books of Frank Bunker Gilbreth Jr. and Ernestine Gilbreth Carey. Spot my name in that string of names? Nope? That's right. None of them belongs to me. Except for the plot for this whole fic, and a few characters as they pop up along the way.

**A/N**: I'm terribly sorry for the long break in updating this fic. I guess I have lost my funk and excitement in writing them but don't fret; I'm back, for now at least. I have a vision that I want to make this fic into an epic. Err, not exactly an epic but a long series. However, we'll see when the time comes whether I continue writing for this fic or write another one. Hopefully, it's the former cos' I doubt I have any more plots to write another CBTD fic.

**Rating: **PG-13. Contains some acts of violence: e.g., chucking small objects to people's heads. Other than that, this story is harmless.

**Reviewers:** What more can I say? Thanks for glancing at this fic when it came out under **Miscellaneous Movies **and taking the time to read throughout the chapters right up to this point. The power of reviews is that it can really boost a writer's ego and hopefully, it'll encourage them to write more chapters! And again, I apologize to those who are really following this story although there's not much plot in my chapters cos' most of them are just filler chapters.

**Points to note about this fic: **_I made Jake and Sarah to be about the same age, which is thirteen years old_. Somehow, in the movie, I didn't accept that Sarah was older than Jake because Jake looks so much older than her and taller. I guess, Girls do mature faster than boys, and they wanted to make Sarah the chief troublemaker in the Baker family, so that's why they probably made her older I think. But they're not twins, although compared to the rest of the cast members; they tend to look the most siblings like due to the same hair and facial appearance.

**The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_

**12 + The Dinner**

"Could you pass the salad please?" Mark asked Fern, who sat the closest to the salad bowl.

"Sure no problem, err..." Fern paused, unsure of the name of the young redhead speaking to her.

"It's Mark," he piped.

"Right. Mark," she smiled and passed the huge bowl over to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He said and began scooping the salad onto his plate. Charlie suddenly spoke up.

"Opps, so sorry. Forgot to introduce the rest of my family to you." Charlie apologized, and he proceeded to introduce the rest of the family to Fern, who smiled and nodded at each and every one of them. Once everyone was properly introduced, they went ahead with their dinner, peacefully, at first, until Lorraine spoke up.

"So Fern, you got any brothers?" She asked expectantly, as she took a bite off her celery stick and looked on curiously to Fern.

" Lorraine!" Charlie chided while the rest of them just sniggered.

"What? I just wanted to know if she has any other siblings," she cried out in defense, "cos' you know," she said casually, "I've got seven of them, so feel free to take one home. Or two."

"HEY!" The guys cried out in protest while the female ones chuckled in amusement.

"Sure! I'd love to!" Fern laughed, playing along to Lorraine's teasing. A look of horror was plastered on all the six of the guys' faces, except for Henry, who looked quite thrilled at the prospect of Fern bringing one of them home.

"Close your mouth Henry! You're practically _drooling _all over your dinner," Sarah whispered, amused. She then turned to Lorraine.

"Is that the _real_ reason why you asked that question Lorraine," she said coyly, waggling her eyebrow at her, "-Or do you really want to know whether Fern is hiding a cute potential husband of yours in her family?" She teased.

Lorraine glared menacingly at her and was about to retort when Kate cut in before their squabbling saga continues.

"Kids," she said in a warning tone, "no bickering over the dinner table." She looked at Fern and smiled apologetically. "And besides, we have a guest here, so please behave yourselves."

"Oh that's alright Mrs. Baker," Fern said casually, "It's not everyday that I get to have dinner with a full house. At home, it'll just be with my mom and dad, so it's a little too quiet at times. This is quite an interesting change I must say," she smiled at her.

"So you have any siblings?" Lorraine reiterated her earlier question.

"Oh, I have a brother," and that perked Lorraine up, "- but he's all married now, with his own family, " and that burst Lorraine's bubble as Fern continued, "-so it's pretty quiet at home. That's why you're so lucky to have so many brothers and sisters." she looked adoringly at them. "There'll never be a quiet and dull moment at home."

On the side, Kyle and Nigel are whispering to each other.

"Sounds to me she's kissing up." Nigel whispered.

"Yup. Definitely kissing up," Kyle confirmed.

Scoffs were heard around the table.

"Yeah. Lucky. _Right._" Lorraine replied, sarcastically. "Though, you got the last part right. There's never a quiet moment in the house, ever! Even when you _need _the peace and quiet, there's **never **any, cos' we're _soo lucky _to have so many brothers and sisters, as you said." She muttered, rolling her eyes.

Kate glared warningly which Lorraine just ignored and continued eating her salad.

Nora decided to change the subject.

"So, where do you live Fern?"

"Oh, she lives at-" Charlie spoke up but was cut off by Jake.

"Your name's Fern?" He raised an eyebrow at Charlie. Sarah chuckled. Charlie just glared back. Fern placed a soothing hand on his arm under the table and shook her head to prevent him from bursting out. Fortunately, it goes unnoticed by the rest of them.

"Well, I live at Pine Avenue, which is a few streets from here, so it's not that far off. Oh, I forgot to mention earlier, Mrs. Baker, you've got a very nice house here. It's beautiful and it's really huge!" gushed Fern.

"Yeah, and so is the price tag when we first bought it." Kate joked, resulting in laughter around the table, which eased the tension a little.

"But you should have seen the first time when we set foot in here, " Lorraine added, "it's definitely much nicer cos' then, there's no stains on the walls and without _those _dirty handprints of Kyle and Nigel, " she pointed to a corner of the wall where a set of muddy handprints were smudged all over the section, tarnishing the clean yellow walls.

"Well HE made me do it!" protested Kyle, pointing to his twin who is sitting next to him.

"No! HE made me do it!" Nigel defended.

"Alright alright kids! Nobody is going to punish you now, so it doesn't matter _who_ did it. Now just quieten down and finish your dinner." Kate commanded and the twins immediately silenced themselves.

_Well that's a first. Kate_ thought to herself, surprised that the twins actually listened to her orders, unlike previously.

They ate the rest of their dinners in peace with small chatter around the table and all this while, Tom still has yet to return from his 'meeting'. As they finished their dinner, they proceeded to clear up the table, with Fern offering her help.

"Oh that's alright Fern, just leave it there. You have to finish tutoring Charlie right? Let the kids clear the table and you can go on up and continue your tutoring." Kate said.

"Oh, it's no trouble Mrs. Baker. There are a lot of plates here. I can help lighten the load," Fern offered.

"Great! You can help me wash the dishes!" Jake said, enthused that his load is lightened.

"Jake." Kate warned, "It's your punishment so you have to do it by yourself." Turning to Fern, she said. "It's alright. Just leave them here. You're our guest anyway." she smiled kindly.

"Well, alright then. Thanks for the dinner Mrs. Baker. It was a really a sumptuous meal. "She praised and she followed Charlie out of the dining room and up towards his room where they continued their studying.

Kate watched their retreating backs as they went out of the room and then turned towards the rest of them.

"Alright, at least that went a little better than expected." Kate sighed in relief. "Although, next time, if there's a guest in the house, please behave," looking at Sarah and Lorraine," -and no quarrelling over the table. It's very rude when the guests are just sitting there watching. "

"Alright mom, " they chorused and began getting up from their seats.

"Oh, and Sarah, since there's not much laundry today, you'll help Jake with the dishes tonight. Don't think you're off the hook," she ordered. Sarah groaned while Jake snickered and she gave a discreet shove to his stomach, silencing him.

Just then, sounds of the front door opening made them all turn towards the living room to see Tom emerging from behind it.

"Hey kids!"

"Hey dad!" they all chorused, with Kyle and Nigel running towards him, engulfing him with their bear hugs, a occasional routine if they are in a good mood. He returned their hug and released them and they raced each other upstairs to their own room,

"You guys, done with dinner already?" he asked, setting his briefcase on the couch and heading towards them. Sarah ushered Jake towards the kitchen while the rest of them dispersed into their rooms to finish their homework.

"Yup," Kate replied, giving him a chaste peck of kiss on his cheeks and as she leaned in, she caught a whiff of a women's perfume. She frowned suspiciously but quickly changed her expression as she faced Tom. "So, where were you?" She said casually, curious of his whereabouts and even more of the smell of perfume on him.

Tom loosened his tie around his neck and shrugged off his coat and hanged it on armrest of the couch.

"Oh, I had to meet a friend of mine for some business." His voice was light but Kate noticed that it was as if he was hiding something from her. Not trying to be too suspicious, she went about picking up the remaining plates and dishes from the dining table and asked him another question.

"Oh, what kind of business?"

"Just something that I had to take care of." He muttered quickly and added, "Alright, I'm going to take my shower now. I'll see you upstairs." And off he went, leaving Kate in the dining room, her curiosity of her husband's behavior up another notch.

_He's hiding something from me, that's obvious. And what about the perfume smell? Hmm… _Kate wondered to herself as she carried the stack of plates towards the kitchen.

She was not aware that her two kids had their ears plastered to the door, listening in to the conversation the whole time until she suddenly pushed open the swinging door and two gasps of pain and two loud bumps were heard.

"What were the two of you doing!" She demanded when she found Jake and Sarah on the kitchen floor, rubbing their butts. Upon seeing her, they quickly scrambled up to their feet and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Nothing!" they lied. Jake and Sarah exchanged shifty glances at each other and fidgeted on their feet.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at them but decided not to prod on further. _I've got other things to worry about. _She moved around them and placed the stack of plates on the kitchen sink.

"Alright, you guys know what you're supposed to do. Make sure there's no foam party on the floor this time," she warned, reminding them of the previous fiasco that happened when she left these two alone in the kitchen and headed up the kitchen stairs, leaving them in the kitchen.

"Phew! That was close. I think she knew we were eavesdropping on her but she let us off so easily." Jake said relieved. "Did you notice anything strange about their convo'?" He looked at Sarah, who was now perched on top of the kitchen counter.

" Well, " she pondered for a moment, "I think she's onto dad cos' did you notice her questions? Its like she's trying not to sound too suspicious of him."

" Yeah, I noticed that too. And dad seems pretty shifty to me. He didn't really answer mom's question." He frowned, moving towards the sink where the stacks of dirty dishes were waiting to be scrubbed and a deep scowl marred his face at the sight of it. "Ahh shucks…look at all these plates. Urgh! I hate doing dishes!" he grumbled, but rolled up the sleeves of his shirt nonetheless.

"Well, better get used to it. You still have a week more of dishes to do. " She reminded him but did not make a move to help him. Jake noticed that too and chucked a dishrag at her.

"Hey! Move it! You're supposed to help me with the dishes. Not sit on top of the counter and make me do all the work!" He grumbled. Sarah grabbed the rag off her head and threw it back at him.

"Alright alright! Sheesh…its like you got a _wedgie_ or something," she muttered under her breath and joined him in front of the sink.

"You rinse, I'll wipe." He ordered, handing her a clean kitchen towel.

"Fine by me," she shrugged and they washed the dishes silence for a while until Jake spoke up suddenly, startling her.

"So how's your play going?" He asked casually while rinsing the plates and he looked sideways at her.

"Oh. Um…fine," she said hesitantly. "Why? Why did you suddenly ask me that?" she asked defensively.

"Hey chill, Sarah. I was just making conversation. You should try it sometimes. Make more friends that way." He grinned cheekily while she just gave him an evil eye.

"Whatever."

"So what role did you get?" he continued asking.

She did not reply as she was contemplating on whether to tell him or not.

"Well?" he waited for her reply.

_Oh no, should I tell him or not?_ She bit her lower lip as her thoughts reasoned with each other.

_He's your best friend. You should tell him. _A voice in her head urged.

_What if he laughs at me? _

"Hello? Woohoo…Sarah?" He waved his hands in front of her face but she seemed oblivious to it for the moment.

_If he does, you'll deck him on the nose. _

_Right. So, I should tell him. _

_Yes. You should. Don't worry, he won't tell the others. You guys always tell each other everything. _

_Fine. _

"Um…" She finally snapped out of her mental contemplation and looked at him. "Look. If I tell you, you _have_ to promise not to tell the rest of our family. And don't tell your friends too if they asked. You promise?" She looked straight at him in the eyes firmly.

"Why? Why don't you want anyone else to know what role you get?" He frowned.

"I just _don't_, okay!" she snapped.

"Fine. Fine. I promise I won't tell anyone else. " He gave in to her, seeing as she was starting to get all riled up. _Man, must be one heck of a role if she's this cranky about it, _he thought to himself.

"We gotta spit shake on it." She demanded. He raised an eyebrow at her. They only do their spit shake when the promise is really important. "Do it or else I won't tell you." She said firmly.

"Fine." He really was curious about the role that she got since it made her _this _sensitive about it. He spat some saliva on his hand and waited for her to do the same. Once she did, they gripped each other's hands as they shook on it, sealing the promise that they made.

"Eargh!" Jake said, as he released his hand from hers, disgusted as he quickly washed his hands under the tap. Sarah did the same. "I really hate it when we do that. Can't we change to another kind of shake? Something that doesn't involve our salivas?" He pleaded.

Wiping her hands with the dishrag, she shrugged. "When you come up with something else, then you tell me." She muttered and continued wiping the rinsed dishes.

"_Now_ can you tell me what role you landed?" He prodded on.

"You also promise that you won't laugh."

"Hey! I didn't promise on that! " He protested but seeing as she was being defiant, he reluctantly gave in. "Fine. I promise I won't laugh. Cross my heart and hope that my skateboard breaks in half. " He added cheekily.

She ignored his last addition and started, "Well…" and faltered.

"Dude! Cough it up already! I haven't got all day you know!" He urged exasperatedly.

She turned away from him and muttered quickly, so quick that he almost did not catch it if he wasn't standing near her. "I got the lead role for the class play."

"Well that's awesome Sarah! How come you're afraid to tell that you scored the lead?" He frowned, turning off the tap as he finished rinsing the last plate and handed it to her.

"It's not so much of the lead thingy that I'm afraid of! Its when people know what **play **I'm going to act the lead for! " She said annoyed.

"And what play is your class going to do?"

"You'll never believe this. I _myself _even can't believe they're going to make us do this play. Its…"

_TBC._

_A/N: Hehe! Evil aren't I? I hope that wasn't a terrible chapter since I've been on a break for so long, I've sometimes forgotten what direction this story is going! Lol. Check out for the next chapter!_


	13. Shock, Shocked and Surprised

**Disclaimer: **Check the past twelve chapters. All of those combined say it all.

**A/N**: I'm getting tons of ideas for CBTD stories about the other characters, but we'll see if that actually happens. Must concentrate on this one first, who knows when this series will end.

**Rating: **Nothing violently descriptive. Hey, this _is_ a family movie. But just in case, it's PG 13.

**Reviewers: **Thanks for the patience, for the reviews and for even reading this fic! You guys are the gem! ;)

**Points to note about this fic: **_I made Jake and Sarah to be about the same age, which is thirteen years old_. Somehow, in the movie, I didn't accept that Sarah was older than Jake because Jake looks so much older than her and taller. I guess, Girls do mature faster than boys, and they wanted to make Sarah the chief troublemaker in the Baker family, so that's why they probably made her older I think. But they're not twins, although compared to the rest of the cast members, they tend to look the most sibling like due to the same hair and facial appearance.

**The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_

**13 + Shock, Shocked & Surprised**

She paused, causing him to lean forward, eager to hear her next words.

"**Beauty and the Beast**."

"What!" Jake choked upon hearing that. _Did I hear correctly? _" Beauty and the- "

"-Beast." She sealed the confirmation for him. "Say It. Don't _choke_ on it." She said, thumping on his back, causing him to cough.

"I'm fine!" He pushed away her hands and gaped at her. "Dude! Are you trippin'! Why did they choose such a kiddy first grade play! If it's Romeo and Juliet, at least that's normal but Beauty and the Beast?"

"Yeah yeah…" she groaned. "That's what we said too. But Miss Jenkins wants our class to be different than the others. And she reassured us that she's going to change the script a little. Making it not so _kiddie-ish_. Well, that's what she's saying anyway cos' we haven't even seen the script." She sighed heavily.

Having recovered from his initial shock of learning the play that she was going to act in, hilarity was starting to creep in as he imagined her in a Beauty costume. A small hint of amusement was threatening to show but he suppressed it since he didn't want to get a black eye if she spotted him laughing.

He swallowed the laughter that nearly threatened to erupt but his eyes betrayed him as they were glinting with amusement and she caught it before he could turn away.

"You're laughing at me aren't you?" she glowered at him.

"No! I'd never – "

"Fine. Go ahead and laugh away." She said in a dead tone and hopped on the kitchen counter and hid her face in her hands and muttered. "I'll be the laughing stock of the school anyway when I make a fool of myself trying to play Beauty on that day."

Feeling guilty, he hopped on beside her. They have already finished washing all the dishes and they have a few minutes left before they were supposed to join the rest of them in doing their schoolwork.

"How did you get the lead anyway? Can't you get out of it if you want to?"

"I wish I could. We had to choose the roles by picking it out from this bowl and for some ill-fated luck of mine; I got this _stinking _role. And Miss Jenkins said that everyone have to participate cos' it's a class thing and everyone has to be involved." She dreadfully recalled the memory of it.

"But, can't you switch roles with someone else or something?" He frowned.

"I tried that too! But Miss Jenkins would not even consider it! Even when I told her I _stunk _at acting, she _still _wouldn't let me switch with someone else. Urgh! It's so frustrating! And to think I've had enough on my plate with the thing with dad having an affair..." she muttered.

Jake squeezed her shoulder sympathetically and just then, the kitchen door swung open revealing Kim, standing with her hands akimbo, looking at them with raised eyebrows. They turned to look at her.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be upstairs like, right about **now**?" She demanded, with an air of impatience around her.

"Why do _you_ care? Did mom send you?" Sarah said tersely.

"No…but the sooner you guys finish your homework, the sooner you can tell us what's been happening these last few days. About you guys being so secretive and staying up late the other night. You still owe us an explanation for that." She replied in a clipped tone.

Reluctantly, Sarah got off from the counter, with Jake following suit. "Fine."

Kim marched on ahead with Sarah and Jake trudging behind and as they passed Charlie's room, they did not hear the conversation that was going on between Fern and Charlie, about them apparently.

…

"Are Sarah and Jake twins?" Fern asked as she caught sight of them as they passed by the room. Charlie paused in his scribbling of Chemistry formulae and looked up at her.

"Nope. They're actually a few months apart in different years but right now, they're both thirteen. Why?"

"Just wondering. They really look alike and they seem pretty tight from what I've observed."

"Yeah. They are I guess." Charlie pondered for a while and continued. "Sarah, Jake and Mike are closest to each other. Kim's got Jessica and Lorraine's close to Nora. The twins are obviously with each other."

"What about you, Henry and Mark?" she tried remembering the names of the rest of his siblings.

"Me and Henry are tight too I guess. Mark seems to be the only odd one out come to think of it but he's much more comfortable with my mom. Oh, and his pets. Did you know he had a whole family of frogs before he finally got Scrubs?" he said, referring to the pet hamster that is Mark's newest companion.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Luckily Scrubs is **much** better and a less hassle to handle than his frogs, but don't tell him I ever said that. He's really sensitive about his pets really." He finished off and resumed scribbling on his paper. Fern smiled amusedly and they did their work silently until Fern spoke up again.

"It's interesting to see your family cos' there's a variety of hair colors even though both your parents are blondes. "

"Well, as Jessica once said, it comes from the genes of different part of our ancestral roots. We've got the redheads from our Grandpa Gilbreth, which is Jessica and Mark, the blondes from our parents which is Nora, Lorraine, Kim and the twins, and the brunettes from Grandma Gilbreth gene pool which is me, Mike, Jake, Sarah and finally Henry."

"Intriguing." Fern grinned, "Ever thought of writing a family history? I'm sure a lot of people would want to know more about the Baker's dozen. "

"You must be kidding me. Me? Writing a book? I doubt it. Anyway, my mom has already published one about raising us, did you know?" He glanced momentarily at her before concentrating back on his work.

"She did? I didn't know that. I've heard about a book on the best seller's list about a Mary Gilbreth Baker but I didn't exactly expected it to be your mom who wrote it." Surprise evident in her face upon this revelation.

"Well, she used her maiden's name that's why. Not many people knew that she's the author of the book. She went on a two weeks book tour and left my dad in charge of the house. That was a _nightmare _I tell you. I really hated my dad then, but that was when we just moved up here in Evanston and I was being this self-centered teen caring about nothing but himself obviously." He added a grin and laughed light-heartedly at the memory.

Fern smiled at his light-heartedness and said, "It must have been hard for you. Moving from your home to this foreign place. I've always lived in Pine Avenue, and I do hope my parents have no intention of moving. Although, " she paused, smiling slightly, " It would be nice having a place of my own when I start college."

"Oh yeah, which college you intend to go to? Harvard?" He grinned cheekily, knowing that she's bound to get into the top colleges in the country looking at her straight A grades.

"Nah…it's too upper crust for me. The people there are too intellectual and I'm not _that _clever. " She laughed lightly. "Maybe your sisters, Kim and Jessica, might go there one day. They seem really smart to me."

"Hahaha…probably when that day happens, they'll drive the professors there crazy with their profound speeches! Well, they did drive my dad's football team crazy when they taught them last year. " He chuckled at that memory.

Fern chuckled along when the shrill ringing of the phone suddenly pierced through the room. Before Charlie could even reached the phone to pick it up, the ringing stopped. He looked at Fern and shrugged.

"Guess someone's picked it up."

Just then, Lorraine's voice was heard shouting from a few doors down. _"Charlie! It's for you! Beth's on the line!"_

As he picked up the receiver, he hollered back, _"I've got it! You can put down now!" _

He forgot that Fern was still there and at the look of the stunned face that marred her face at the outburst, he turned sheepish.

"Opps! Sorry you had to hear that," he apologized. He was still holding the receiver without muffling it, thus Beth could hear every word of their conversation.

Fern laughed and said, "Nah… it's alright. Just surprised that's all. We're done here anyway, so I'll leave you to your call. I guess I'll just head on home." She smiled and packed her stuff and prepared to leave but he stopped her.

"I'll send you. It's already quite dark outside and it's the least I can do. Why don't you wait downstairs while I take this call," he offered.

"Are you sure? I can go home by myself, no worries. "

"It's no trouble, really." He grinned.

"Alright then. I'll wait for you downstairs. You take your time with your call." She smiled and swiftly finished packing her things and turned to leave the room.

As she left the room, she heard Charlie saying, _"Beth! I'm so sorry…"_ and she headed downstairs towards the living room to wait for him, knowing that it will be a long time before he finishes with his phone call with Beth.

…

_Back in Jake's Room_

All of the younger Baker kids were huddled in Jake's room, with the exception of Kyle and Nigel.

"Where are the twins?" Sarah asked as they entered the room and noticed the absence of the little tykes. She settled herself down on the huge beanbag on one corner of Jake's room, but not before shoving a pair of dirty cargo pants on the floor to make room for her to sit. Jake closed the door behind him and locked it to make sure that none of their parent would barge in during their 'meeting'.

"Oh, they're helping Mom right now, rearranging their sock drawer, so it looks like we have to go on without them for now. I'll fill them in on this later," Mark looked up from playing with Scrubs on his lap and answered.

"Well maybe it's best they don't hear this yet. I don't think they're old enough to handle this." She said when Kim suddenly gasped.

"Oh my, Jake, your room is really untidy! " she remarked, holding up a smelly sock with one hand and pinching her nose with another. She chucked the sock at him and it landed on his head. The rest of them chuckled.

"What do you expect? A flowery room with the floor sparkling clean?" He retorted sarcastically, grabbing the dirty sock off his head, balling it and threw it into his laundry basket that was overflowing with dirty laundry, making a perfect shot as it landed on the top most pile.

"So is the coast clear?" Sarah asked.

"Yup."

"So care to enlighten us now?" Jessica prodded.

"Well that was straight to the point." Henry remarked.

Looking at the eager and waiting faces in the room, Mike spoke up. "Alright. I'll explain to them," but he looked at Sarah for confirmation first.

"Sure, fine by me." She shrugged and he started retelling the whole story right from the beginning when he overheard their dad on the phone and passed on to Sarah and Jake to tell them about their discovery in Tom's office.

By the time they were done, a mixture of expressions from astonishment to downright horror grazed the faces of their siblings. There was a momentary silence until Mark broke it.

"Are you _really _sure that Dad's having an affair?" he asked, doubt lacing his voice. "Maybe, you might be mistaken or something?" He hoped that they were.

"Mark, it's true. And we have her picture to prove it." Sarah reached her pockets for the picture but came up empty. She frowned as she frantically patted her back pockets but there was no sign of the piece of glossed photograph. "Uh Jake, do you have the picture with you?"

"No, you had it last remember?"

"Well, I remember putting it in my back pocket earlier…." And suddenly a look of horror masked her face when she suddenly remembered something. "Shit!"

"What!" they chorused.

"Jake! Remember what happened earlier? We crashed to the floor when mom busted on us while we were eavesdropping them! I think the photo slipped out of my pocket!"

"Oh no! If mom ever finds that photo…" he trailed off and their eyes widened in horror at the thought of their mom finding that picture. "To the kitchen!" he ordered and all of them barged out of the room towards the kitchen, Jake and Sarah in the lead. When they reached the kitchen, Sarah halted them to wait outside.

_Meanwhile in the kitchen_

Kate was unloading the dishwasher when a piece of paper on the floor caught her eyes. She bent down and picked it up and saw the words….'_Dear Tom'…._

_TBC_


	14. Play Woes

**Disclaimer: **_Wonders_ Have I said that I **don't **own a single character of the Cheaper By the Dozen clan? I have? Okay. Good. Now since that's settled, I expect no legal letters in my mailbox.

**A/N**: I'm really sorry for being such a lazy bum in updating this fic cos' sometimes, I don't feel inspired or enthusiastic enough to get on the laptop and continue this story. But after reading some of the reviews…and for those faithful reviewers (you know who you are), I feel like I owe these people cos' they patiently wait for me to slowly update this fic and then they review each time they read it. I feel so grateful to you guys! hugs So now, I'm back writing and hopefully, if more people reviewed, I'll update it faster!

**Rating: **Nothing violently descriptive. Hey, this _is_ a family movie. But just in case, it's PG 13. Contains loads of sarcasm, bantering, chucking things on the head, and annoying siblings and even more annoying classmates.

**Reviewers:**

_Ncsoccerplayer_Hahaha…you're dying just cos' I didn't update this fic? Your review had me rolling around in laughter (which I seriously need)! And since the life of a person depends on me updating, so I decided to get on with it and continue writing! Beams

**Points to note about this fic: **_I made Jake and Sarah to be about the same age, which is thirteen years old_. Somehow, in the movie, I didn't accept that Sarah was older than Jake because Jake looks so much older than her and taller. I guess, Girls do mature faster than boys, and they wanted to make Sarah the chief troublemaker in the Baker family, so that's why they probably made her older I think. But they're not twins, although compared to the rest of the cast members, they tend to look the most sibling like due to the same hair and facial appearance.

**The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_

**14 + Play Woes**

_Previously_

She bent down and picked it up and saw the words….'_Dear Tom'…._

_---------------------_

But before she could manage to read on further, it was rudely snatched out from her hands.

"Sarah!" she gasped when a blur of pigtails and a hand suddenly grabbed picture.

"Oh sorry Mom! It's mine. I dropped it just now," she fibbed and quickly slipped the photo in her back pocket.

"What picture was that?" Kate asked, curious when Sarah had a shifty look in her eyes.

"Umm…." She tried to think of a lie.

"And how come there's _'Dear Tom'_ written on the back?" She eyebrows rose higher.

"Well, cos' that's a picture of a guy in school name Tom whom Sarah has a crush on," Jake suddenly quipped as he enters the kitchen, covering for her.

He grinned cheekily and gave a not-so-subtle wink at Sarah, who seemed relieved at first but her face turned a deep shade of red as Jake's words registered in her mind. She gave a discreet shove to his stomach which Kate noticed anyway which made him let out a painful _'Oof!_' and she looked innocently at Kate, going along with his lie, even though it is totally embarrassing her.

"Sarah! Don't do that to your brother. And how come you didn't tell me anything about this _Tom_?" Kate frowned, but her lips curved to a smile at the thought of her daughter having crushes. "Aww…my girl is really growing up." she started to coo, causing horrified looks on both their faces. "Come on, show me how he looks like," she tried reaching for the picture but Sarah immediately backed away out of reach.

"Erm, mom, I think we need to get back to our homework now," she said quickly, grabbing Jake by his shirt and dragged him out of the kitchen before Kate can bombard them with more questions.

Once safely out of Kate's earshot, she turned to Jake and punched his shoulders. Hard.

"Hey! What was that for?" He cried out.

"_The guy that I secretly like? _Of all the things you can say you _HAD_ to choose that!"

"Well I don't see _you _coming up with anything better." He grumbled, rubbing his head. "And at least it worked didn't it? What are you complaining about? It's not as if she's going to check out this 'Tom' guy." He rolled his eyes at her. "Oh and another thing, you _really _need to control your hands. At the rate you're hitting me, no guy would want to ever go out with an abusive chick." He muttered under his breath. She raised her hand to smack him again but he managed to grab it.

"Haha!" He grinned triumphantly and she glared at him.

"Next time, just DON'T ever say **_Sarah_** and **_crush_**in the same sentence alright?" She threatened, snatching her hand back.

"Looks like _you _just did" He smirked.

"You –"

"So, did you get it?" Henry interrupted before their bickering continued.

Sighing, she decided to let Jake's last comment go and turned to the others who were there waiting. "Yeah," she patted the back pocket of her pants, "I'll show it upstairs. Come on, let's go up."

They headed upstairs and as they passed the living room, they saw Fern in front of the mantelpiece, looking at the frames of pictures displayed there.

"Hey Fern, you still here?" Henry called out, snapping her out of her browsing.

She looked up and smiled when she saw them.

"Oh hey Henry," nodding at the rest of them, "I'm waiting for Charlie actually. He's supposed to send me home but he's on the phone right now. "

"Poor you, didn't anyone tell you that when Charlie is on the phone, it's going to be a _long _time before he finally hangs up unless someone pesters him." Jessica sympathized.

"Yeah, and especially when he's talking to _Beth_. They could talk for hours!" Kim declared.

"I thought he _only_ ever talks to Beth?" Mark asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Yeah, that too."

Fern laughed lightly at the 'revelation'. She already suspected that of Charlie.

"Someone better tell him Fern's waiting." Jessica said.

"I'll tell him," Jake offered and they thought he was going to run upstairs to do so but boy were they wrong.

"_CHARLIE! FERN'S WAITING! GET OFF THE PHONE ALREADY!" _Jake hollered, making all of them winces from the sudden blast of shouting and they all clapped their ears for protection.

"Well. That's one way of telling him." Sarah chuckled in sarcasm, though her ears were still ringing from Jake's holler.

"_GIVE ME A FEW MORE MINUTES!" _came Charlie's reply from above.

"Oh well, that's Charlie alright. Do you need some company while you wait for him to come down?" Jessica offered.

"Oh no, that's alright. I'll just wait for him here. I'm sure he'll be down anytime soon." Fern smiled.

"Hey, I'll wait here with you." Henry offered quickly and turning to them, he added. "You guys go on ahead. I'll join you guys later."

Sarah and Jake smiled knowingly to each other at Henry's intention and chuckled amusedly to themselves. "Oh I'm sure you will." Sarah whispered under her breath, making Kim, Jessica, Mark, Mike and Jake giggle.

"Alrightey then. We'll keep you updated about…. urmm…the _thing _later. Have _fun! _" Sarah smirked and bounded her way upstairs, with the rest of them in tow.

_Meanwhile in Charlie's room._

"Look Beth, is it okay if I call you back later?" He hesitated, unsure if that's going to be a good idea cos' they were in the middle of their argument and he didn't know if he could get through to her the next time he calls cos' he's been having a hard time trying to talk to her on the phone for the past few days. It was either she was out, busy studying, or doing something that she couldn't spare a few minutes of her time to talk to him, her boyfriend.

"_Why?" Her voice was laced in suspicion over the phone._

"I need to send Fern home cos' it's already late for her to go home by herself," he explained.

"_Are you sure that's the reason? Are you just being considerate or are you secretly seeing her behind my back?"_

Her accusation was totally uncalled for and he inwardly fumed

"_BETH_! How could you even suggest that! I've already told you that she's tutoring me for Chemistry and that's all there is to it! Why are you suddenly being so unreasonable? You're the one who's been avoiding me for the past couple of days and each time I tried to call you, you're always busy with stuff." He retorted.

"_Well I've been studying! Exams are around the corner and it's senior year in case you haven't notice!" _

"I have exams **too **but at least I took the time to call you a few times but every time I did, you're never there to answer it! It's either your Mom or Bonnie who answers it."

There was momentarily silence from the other side and suddenly, beeps came on the line indicating a call waiting.

"Look. Beth, I've got another line and I also have to send Fern home cos' I already said I would. We'll talk later. I'll call you when I reach home and we'll discuss stuff alright?" He finally said.

The call waiting line was impatiently beeping now.

"_Maybe." _Was all the answer that she gave and she hung up on him. Exasperated, he sighed and clicked the _Flash_ button to answer the other line.

"Baker's residence. So sorry to keep you waiting…there was another line earlier."

"_Urm…. that's okay." _A guy's voice on the other line replied.

"So, who do you want to speak to?" The voice on the phone was unfamiliar and sounded quite young, around Jake's age, and Charlie was just a tad curious.

The voice hesitated before answering. _"Is Sarah Baker home?"_

_Interesting. A guy calling home asking for Sarah? That's a first. _He mused to himself but answered nonetheless.

"Yeah she's home. Hang on, I'll get her." He grabbed his car keys on the top of his dresser and headed towards Sarah's room, cordless in hand.

_Meanwhile in Sarah's room_

"Man! Can we ever get to see the picture? There's too many disruptions already." Kim ranted once they were all gathered back in Sarah's room.

"Anyway, we were this –" showing two fingers spaced a few centimeters apart, "- close to being busted just now! " Sarah heaved a sigh of relief and plopped back on her bed.

Jake wedged himself in between Henry and Jessica on the rectangular beanbag.

"Too many close shaves we've had so far. Fortunate really. Mom didn't see the picture….did she?" His eyes widened at the thought of her mom ever finding the picture and he looked at Sarah for confirmation.

"Nope. Thank god! I managed to grab it just as she was reading the message on the back. She only got to the part '_Dear Tom'. _"

"Can I see it?" Kim asked, reaching out for the photo and together, the rest huddled over it, scrutinizing the piece of glossed paper like it holds the key to a buried treasure or something.

"So…" Mike asked from his spot near the door after a few minutes of intense scrutiny of the picture, "Any clue yet on whom that might be?"

But before Kim could answer, suddenly, Charlie's head popped out from the doorframe, startling all of them when he said, " Sarah! Phone for you." And he held out the cordless to her.

They quickly hid the photo from Charlie's sight when Sarah gestured them to do so and luckily, Charlie didn't notice a thing.

"Who is it?" Sarah got up and headed towards him.

"No clue. Wait, " he put the cordless to his ear and asked the person on the other line. "What's your name?" The rest of them chuckled in amusement at Charlie's action.

The guy on the other line was clearly startled on the sudden question but he nonetheless replied, though hesitatingly. _"Umm….Ryan. From her school."_

"He said his name is Ryan and he's from your school." Charlie told her and immediately, the rest of the room break out in giggling and teasing.

"Ooo…_Ryan…."_

"A _guy _is calling Sarah on the phone! At home!"

"That never happens...does it?"

"Not unless that's the principal."

"Is he cute!" Lorraine popped out of nowhere at the corridor and looked eagerly at her.

_Oh brother. _Sarah rolled her eyes and put on a mask of nonchalance even though she was a little surprised that Ryan was calling her at home. _Why the heck is he calling me at home? _

She grabbed the cordless from Charlie's outreached hands and shoved both him and Lorraine out of the way.

"Hey! Talk in the room!"

"Yeah! We wanna hear too!" The gang shouted at her as she left the room in search for a place where it is not infested with her siblings' eavesdropping ears. She gave a parting _'Ahh..shut up!' _before she left the room and she could hear giggles and chuckling as she went further away from the room.

Once out of earshot, she finally answered to the person who's been waiting on the other line.

"You've got three minutes from now. Shoot."

"_Aww…great to hear from you too," _an amused voice sarcastically replied. She could imagine him smirking on the other side and rolling his eyes.

She smiled despite herself. "Well, I'm saving you from being burdened with lies cos' I'm sure your tiny little brain couldn't handle it."

"_Ouch." _Followed by faint chuckling could be heard from the phone.

"Reynolds. Tick tock. 2 minutes and I'll hang up." She said in a clipped tone.

"_Alright alright, It's not as if I'm swimming in a pool of sunshine talking to you too." _

"One minute and thirty seconds." Was all she said.

On the other side, Ryan was smirking to himself, amused. He knew she was getting all riled up and it's giving him endless amount of glee. So he did the next best thing.

He teased her even further.

"_Found a new job Sarah? I didn't know you worked for the telephone company as a countdown timer." _She heard him chuckle at his own joke.

_Hilarious. He thinks he's funny. _Sarah rolled her eyes to herself.

"Times up. Goodbye and have a nice day." And she made a move to put down the phone and he realized that she was being serious cos' he started to call out for her.

"_Wait! Hold on…alright..I'll get to the point. Hello?" _His voice sounded unsure whether she was still on the line or not.

She chuckled inwardly. _I'm good. _She mused.

"_Hello? Baker? You still there?" _

"Make it quick Reynolds." She clipped.

She could hear him mutter to himself. Something along the lines of _'wretched…Jenkins…never…Baker… again'_.

"I'm waiting." She tapped her feet impatiently.

"_Jenkins called earlier and told me to call you. She wants us to be in school tomorrow in school at six am sharp at the theatre room." _He finally said.

" WHAT!"

"_Ahh my ears!" _She heard him yelp on the other line. She ignored him and continued.

"You gotta be _KIDDING_ me! Six AM? In the morning? In school? Tomorrow?" She gasped in surprise and it resulted in broken questions.

"_No. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh…and no…not tomorrow…in two years time." _

Sarcasm. She recognizes one when she hears it. After all, she _is _the QOS. Queen of Sarcasm that is.

"_Yes, tomorrow." _He added, clearly exasperated. _"And trust me, I'm not exactly jumping for joy when she told me that either. I'm just here to share the 'good' news with you, that's all."_

"Care to share why she wants us to be there at that ungodly hour for?" She leaned back against the pillar and sighed. She knew that whatever the reason was, she can't get out of it cos' Jenkins had told _him _to pass the message instead of calling her personally.

"_She thinks it's fun to play matchmaker and she set us up on a blind date." _He said deadpanned. _"For the PLAY d'oh! Why else would she want to meet us there for!" _From his tone, he sounded exasperated.

_HE'S exasperated? What about me! _She ranted inwardly.

"Quit the sarcasm, Reynolds. I know it's about the play but why on earth must it be at six am? It's already enough torture that I have to be in this stinking play and worse having you as a partner –"

"_Hey!"_

"- and now she 's depriving me of my sleep too! My life has officially gotten 'much better'," she muttered in frustration.

_Why am I telling him all this? I'm spending way too much time already on the phone with him. I'd better hang up or else, they're gonna tease me even more _she suddenly realized.

"Okay then. Bye."

Ryan was clearly surprised at the abrupt change of tone in her voice but he wasn't about to let her hang up just like that.

"_Wait! "_

"What now? Isn't that all you called to tell me? Or is there anything else Jenkins wants from me?"

He paused for a while. _"Uh..nothing else. I just don't want to let you hang up first.** I** want to hang up first. Sweet dreams Baker." _His voice clearly full of glee.

_Urghh! The nerve of him! _She fumed.

"Well I hope you have nightmares! Jerk." And she clicked the off button in fury. Stupid Reynolds. Stupid Jenkins.

She marched back to her room where she found the rest of them chattering and playing amongst themselves and when they saw her entering, they immediately started to bombard her with questions but halted when they saw her face.

"Err…..did he break up with you or something?" Mark asked softly and when her face turned even a redder shade of fury, he immediately knew he said the wrong thing.

"Alright! I want everyone out of my room now! I have to wake up at a stinking hour tomorrow and I need to sleep earlier. Out!" She growled and started ushering them out of her room much to their protests.

"But what about the picture?" Kim asked as Sarah pulled her up to her feet and pushing her towards the door.

"Well, you and Jessica can keep it for the while and think of something. I've got other stuff to deal with right now and since you guys are geniuses, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

They all went back to their rooms except for Jake, who lingered at the doorway, arms crossed and thin creases of line marred his forehead as he frowned in puzzlement.

"Who's Ryan? And how come you have to wake up at a stinking hour tomorrow?"

She shoved the things that are cluttered on her bed and pulled over her comforter so that she can slip in and get ready for bed. She grabbed her backpack that was lying at the end of her four-poster and threw it on her bed. She was going to finish her homework on the bed so that she can go to sleep immediately as soon as she finishes her work.

"Jenkins wants to meet tomorrow at six am for that stupid play." She finally said but didn't bother telling him who Ryan is. She grabbed her face towel and her toothbrush and headed out towards the bathroom, with Jake in tow.

"How come it's at six am? Is she crazy?" He paused at the doorway of the bathroom as Sarah went in and started to brush her teeth.

"She's a whole lot of things and crazy is just one of them." She gurgled and rinsed and started splashing her face with the running tap water.

Once she was done, she turned off the tap, wiped her face dry and headed back to her room. "I'm taking the bus tomorrow so I'm not riding with Charlie. Help me tell him. Thanks."

"Okay…no prob."

"Right." She stood as the door and turned to him. "I'm sleeping early so…night then." She gave him a tired smile and proceeded to close the door. He gave her a sympathetic smile, said 'Night' and walked back to his room.

Throwing herself on her bed with a huge sigh, she flashbacked on the day when her life started to get more interesting as they were informed about the play and the whole incident in the Miss Jenkins's form class.

_Flashback_

_TBC…_

_A/N: So how? Is the story okay? Thanks for reading and do review! It makes me write faster..Hopefully. _


	15. Unexpected

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Sarah, nor Jake, nor Mike, nor Charlie, nor any of the other Baker clan. I do, however, own Ryan, Jenkins, Puceton…yada yada yada. You get the idea.

**A/N**: Man, my story is getting longer and longer by the month. And I have yet to reach the part where the Reginalds come to Forest Avenue. Well, I'm taking this story slow and hope you guys will be patient with me. And I know it's been over a month for me to update but I've been really tight in my schedule with all my school activities and camps to organize. Hope you guys understand and thanks again for all the reviews! And on another note, I'm trying to improve on my style of writing and I hope I'm more structured in terms of whose pov that I'm using.

**Rating: **Nothing violently descriptive. Hey, this _is_ a family movie. But just in case, it's PG 13. Contains loads of sarcasm, bantering, chucking things on the head, and annoying siblings and even more annoying classmates.

**Reviewers:**

_Ncsoccerplayer_Okay, I know you're very eager which I can tell by looking at the number of reviews you have given me but do give me time to formulate my plot and think of the story. I need at least two days to complete one chapter and when my enthusiasm is low, it'll take longer. Sometimes, when I'm inspired, I can churn up to two chapters but right now, I'm feeling less creative. So do give me leeway for the long delays in updating cos' I have other things in my life too. Hope you understand.

_Kimmy Boo: _Opps. I know I made a fumble somewhere, but yes, Charlie is still in High School and he has the year left to go before he graduates to college. I made the mistake in the first few chapters cos' I forgot to recheck my plot. Thanks for bringing that up!

**Points to note about this fic: **_I made Jake and Sarah to be about the same age, which is thirteen years old_. Somehow, in the movie, I didn't accept that Sarah was older than Jake because Jake looks so much older than her and taller. I guess, Girls do mature faster than boys, and they wanted to make Sarah the chief troublemaker in the Baker family, so that's why they probably made her older I think. But they're not twins, although compared to the rest of the cast members, they tend to look the most sibling like due to the same hair and facial appearance.

**The Split of the Dozen**

_By avren_

**15 + Nightmare **

_**Flashback**_

_Sarah sneaked in through the back door and quickly slid into her seat just as Miss Jenkins turned around after writing on the board and faced the class. Sarah saw her teacher looking at her in her seat and gave a knowing smile but decided not to say anything even though she clearly knew that Sarah had just sneaked in after the bell rang. Sarah heaved a sigh of relief inwardly, thankful that she wasn't in trouble and slumped in her seat as Miss Jenkins started to address the class. Her good friend, Kristy, who was sitting two seats in front of her in the next aisle, turned around and smiled at her. She returned the smile and faced Jenkins._

"_All right class. Settle down please." Sarah followed Jenkins' pointed gaze to the group of girls that consisted of Veronica, her archrival, and her posse, whom was still giggling about god-knows-what in the center of the classroom. They immediately silenced and looked eagerly to the Jenkins._

"_As you are all aware after being in this school for several years, that each year, it's almost a tradition for several chosen classes to perform for the whole school at the Annual Theatrette Extravaganza."_

_As she spoke, her expression was becoming one of eager and excitement and she almost broke into a grin upon the next sentence that she was going to tell them. Sarah looked at her amused. 'Any more excitement and she'll wet her pants.'_

"_I'm extremely pleased to inform you that our class are one of the lucky few to be chosen to perform at this event!" She revealed excitedly and looked at her students expectantly to see what their reactions would be._

_Unsurprisingly, Jenkins was met with a whole barrage of expressions from the looks of her students, ranging from those of excitement and squealing of glee, to surprise and astonishment, to doubt and puzzlement, and to disgust and objection. Followed by the showcase of emotions, came the outburst of conversations all around the room._

"_What?"_

"_No way! Really?"_

"_Awesome!"_

"_Oh my god. This can't be happening."_

"_So exciting! I get to be a star!"_

"_Oh brother."_

"_Great. Just fantastic." Someone sarcastically. Sarah turned towards the source of the voice only to find her other enemy, none other than THE Ryan Reynolds. The constant irritating itch that always manages to get her riled up within a few seconds. 'Looks like someone is just as unhappy as I am about this play.' She mused though watching him intensely folding the piece of paper into an airplane; he looks like he couldn't be bothered about the play._

_Sarah dropped her head in despair on her desk as the news sank in her head. She moaned to herself. 'Please don't make me be in the play.' She chanted it over and over again in her head hoping that if she said it a lot of times, her wish may be granted. Being in a play is just something not in her list of things to do right now. Besides, she does not possess any stage talent that would make her useful in the play. 'I hope she puts me in the props department or the backstage crew.' She kept her hopes up._

_Little did she know that what is to come would be the opposite of what she hoped for._

_Erica Jenkins glanced around the classroom, looking at the various expressions on her student' faces and trying to answer the barrage of questions that were thrown at her upon the revelation of their participation in the play. She noticed that a lot of her students were pretty much excited about it except for a particular few, who were either moaning and grumbling to themselves and banging their head on their desk, or not giving a care at all. Two of them were the chief troublemakers in her class, Sarah and Ryan. The archenemies that loves to banter with each other over the smallest of things. _

_When she was first assigned to this class to be her form class, she was a little apprehensive to have Sarah Baker, Ryan Reynolds AND Veronica Link all in her class. She's heard from the previous tutors who had taught these three that they require a little more discipline and strictness when handling them and in having all three in the same class, it's jus like dynamite waiting to explode. Luckily, there had been no such cases yet but somehow, she has a feeling that she might experience it soon. _

_What she learnt was that Sarah was famous for attracting and causing trouble. She and her brother, Jake Baker, both brunettes and was about her age but in a different form class, - 'Thank god for that' - is always being sent to detention for all their pranks and mischief that they did in school. You could say that they're literally honorary members of the detention room since they're always being sent there for countless of reasons. Even though they were always in detention, the trouble that they caused are usually those of fun and pranks that they pulled on other kids, and never had it been the case for stealing or more serious problems. And she was thankful for that._

_Ryan Reynolds was another of Sarah's kind. What that means is that it's as if these two were vying for the same position of being the best mischief-maker in school. It's like both of them are trying to outdo each other in terms of the amount of trouble they caused, and Ryan was a close second behind Sarah in the position of the most number of detention they've gotten. Coincidentally, he is also a brunette and is a very good looking one too, making him the envy of other guys as a lot of girls are vying for his attention. He is also a skateboarder, who is also a good friend of Jake, but surprisingly, he and Sarah can never get along. _

_As for Veronica, well, besides being a raven-haired extremely pretty head cheerleader of the junior squad in school, technically, she can never get along with Sarah, who is seen as a tomboy with pig-tails. Veronica has her own posse following her around and hangs out with the popular crowd, since she is after all the popular girl in school. Plus, she keeps trying to get Ryan's attention, which is to no avail since he doesn't seem the least interested in her, or girls in fact._

_Right now, she found Sarah slumped over her desk, mumbling to herself whereas Ryan was busy folding a paper airplane and was not aware that she was looking at him. _

_Her lips curved slightly, albeit a little on the evil side as she thought about the reactions of these duo when she reveals the next part of the news. Their parts in the play. 'This should be interesting.'_

"_Okay class, before you ask me anything about the play, let me clear several things first." Her voice overrode the din, silencing their chatter. "Firstly, I need to emphasize that **everyone **will be involved in this play, whether you'll be acting in the play or even as the props or costume or any other department that you're assigned to, all of you have a part to play in this production."_

_On the side, Veronica was whispering not so quietly to her girls. "No doubt I'll be the lead as always." She smirked confidently. She saw Sarah rolling her eyes._

"_Secondly, you must give in your fullest commitment to this play because this is a very special event for us since we're one of the lucky few to be chosen and as the Annual Theatrette Extravaganza is quite a huge event since parents and outsiders will be invited to watch, I expect all of you to put in your very best effort in making this play a success!" _

'_Way to put pressure on us.' Sarah groaned inwardly and propped her head on one of her hands to support her head as she listened to the rest of Miss Jenkins' announcement._

"_So now, I'll be reading out your roles and duties in this play and I hope you listen carefully cos' I won't be repeating it twice." She warned the class and everyone sat up attentively. Even Sarah was eager to know what role she was assigned and she crossed her fingers and hoped that she was given props management or something that does not require acting._

"_For those who will be in the play –" Jenkins started but was cut off by Ryan who suddenly seemed to be interested. "Yes Mr. Reynolds?"_

"_What play will we be doing?" He asked, curiosity evident on his face._

_Jenkins gave a small smile and said. "Oh right, I forgot to tell you what play we will be doing. Well, the drama committee has selected a few scripts for the chosen classes to put up and –" Again she was cut off._

"_Just say the name already!" Someone shouted. Jenkins appeared irritated for a moment but the moment passed and she gave a patient smile._

"_We'll be performing Beauty and The Beast." _

_Dead silence filed the room as jaws dropped in shock upon hearing the play that they will be putting up. For a while, no one said anything until someone reiterated her sentence._

"_Bbeauty… and the Bbeast?" He managed to choke out._

"_Yes. Beauty and the Beast." Jenkins confirmed. Looking at the horrified faces of her students, her smile turned to a frown. "Why? What's wrong with it?"_

"_What's wrong with it!" One of her other classmates repeated._

"_It's such a kiddish play!" Shouts started to fill the classroom with objections being raised about the play that they're going to perform._

"_What are we? Eight year olds?" Sarah voiced out. Some nodded their agreement._

"_Now now. I know Beauty and The Beast sounds like a play the first graders would put up, but this script has been revamped to have a totally different plot and angle. You need not have to worry about looking like kiddies." Jenkins reassured them though some were still unconvinced that Beauty and The Beast can be played by teens. Sarah is one of them._

_The students were now chattering amongst themselves discussing about the play. Kristy had turned towards her but before she could open her mouth to discuss about the choice of the play that they'll be performing, Jenkins ordered for silence._

"_I'll read out the names and the roles that you'll be doing in this production so listen up. There will be no switching of roles since every name is being randomly matched with their roles and the reason for that is because we want to give each and every one of you a chance to prove yourself. " Jenkins looked at her students pointedly and everyone groaned when they heard that their roles were being randomly matched. "Oh and another thing, this play will count towards 20 of your final grades and if you do not want to be failing at the end of this year, I hope you'll work hard to make this play a success." More groaning ensued from the class._

'_Hopefully I'm given a stage crew job. Please please please.' Sarah chanted the mantra in her head as Jenkins began reading out the names from her list._

"_I'll be reading the roles of those who will be performing the play first, starting with Beast and Belle. The Leads of the play."_

_Everyone gave their attention towards the front as Jenkins began._

"_The Beast will be played by Ryan Reynolds." Sarah chuckled when she heard his name. 'Beast and Ryan. What a perfect fit.' _

"_But..but.." Ryan protested but Jenkins glared at him. He dropped his head on the desk and banged it repeatedly in despair._

"_Now that's a good one. The real beast is going to play Beast. What an accurate match." Sarah chuckled out loud and Kristy joined in her amusement. Reynolds looked up from his head banging and glared at her but she just stuck out her tongue. 'Hey, I never said I was mature.' Sarah snickered to herself._

_Jenkins cleared her throat and continued. "Now, the two leads will require an understudy in case anything happens to the lead characters so, Brad Averment, you're the understudy for Beast."_

_Sarah looked towards the red head guy who was sitting in the center of the classroom. Ben shrugged and did not say anything which means he have no objection to his role._

"_And as for Belle, it will be played by –" Jenkins continued._

"_That'll definitely be me." Sarah heard Veronica said loudly to her posse, who was all nodding their heads eagerly and in agreement. _

'_Cocky much?' Sarah rolled her eyes at Veronica and was just in time to hear her name being mentioned._

"_Belle will be played by Sarah Baker."_

"_WHAT?" Both Sarah and Veronica gasped in astonishment. Both had incredulous expressions on their faces._

"_Did I hear that correctly? Sarah **BAKER **is playing Beauty!" Veronica turned to look at me in disgust. "But she isn't even pretty!"_

_Kristy shouted in Sarah's defense. "And you think you are?" She mocked._

"_But I should have been Belle!" Veronica whined, looking at Jenkins with pleading eyes._

"_And I don't WANT to be Belle!" Sarah added vehemently. 'Please don't let this be true.'_

_Jenkins cut in before a quarrel broke out. "Enough girls. The decision is final. Veronica, your name has been chosen to be the understudy for Belle, so if anything happens to Sarah during the course of the play, you'll have to take her place instead."_

'_Oh great. I'll bet she'll be planning my death so that she'll be able to replace me.' Sarah thought to herself. 'But hey! That's not a bad idea! If I get myself sick or something, she'll have to replace me and I won't have to suffer through the humiliation when I make a fool of myself in the play!' Her expression suddenly brightened and she became more hopeful._

"_Understudy?" Veronica pondered. "Fine." She reluctantly agreed. "But I'll be the prettiest understudy there ever was!"_

"_Oh brother." Both Sarah and Ryan groaned at the same time and they quickly glared at each other. _

_Jenkins continued. "Okay, now that we have the lead roles sorted out, just something I want to say before I read the rest of the names. The understudies have to be in every practice session so that in any case of the lead character not being able to make it, the understudy needs to already know the position and the script. Is that clear?"_

'_Great. Now I'll have to see Veronica AND Ryan every time. Can this get any worse,' she moaned to herself while the other three replied to Jenkins._

"_Now moving on to the rest of your roles…" Sarah's mind started to wander off, switching off her ears to her teacher reading out the names from the list._

'_Let's hope the practice sessions go off painlessly shall we?' She sighed and dropped her head on the desk, drowning herself in the cacophony of sounds around her._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Sarah heaved a huge sigh after thinking about that incident and grabbed her alarm clock from the table beside her bed and adjusted it to five am.

'Six am tomorrow. I hope is survive through this.' Her last thought as her eyes drooped shut and she drifted off to a dreamless sleep, not knowing what is waiting for her tomorrow morning.


End file.
